Cruel Fairy Tale
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Era como en Caperucita roja. Él era el lobo vestido con piel de cordero, dando sonrisas falsas y malas direcciones. Mientras caperucita roja, ingenua e inocente, confiaría ciegamente en la ayuda del lobo, cayendo deliberadamente en un irremediable peligro./-Brindemos Hinata–el lobo había sonreído ladinamente.–porque la princesa pueda devolverle los favores al príncipe.- UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Tengo esta historia casi terminada y no pude evitar subirla :3 pienso que sera corta, unos 12 o 13 capítulos.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto lo estoy planteando con un temperamento un poco mas serio, así que sera un leve Ooc. El rating es M pero por futuras escenas con toque erótico o contenido sexual. Estoy tocando un tema delicado como lo es el abuso pero no sera muy pesado, luego lo verán en la historia.**_

 _ **Bueno, otras aclaraciones las tocare al final del capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 **Cruel Fairy Tale**

 **Capítulo 1**

Aún era muy temprano para haber salido de su casa hacia el instituto, de hecho era demasiado temprano. El cielo aún seguía oscuro y apenas se alcanzaban a ver los matices leves del sol pintando las nubes.

Pero no podía estar un minuto más en su casa.

Estaba tan ansiosa por salir que no le importó el levantarse e irse incluso dos horas antes de que empezaran sus clases. De todas formas no había podido dormir en toda la noche, con sus instintos alertas y sus ojos pegados a la puerta de su habitación, el miedo inundándole la piel… Fue imposible dormir. Sus blancas iris no podían dejar de ver la puerta.

O más bien a la perilla de la puerta, pues ésta se había movido casi toda la noche.

Un escalofrió recorrió su pecho hasta revolver su estómago al recordar aquello. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de entrar en calor mientras seguía su caminata.

En ese momento había sentido un miedo asfixiante y si no fuera porque antes de irse a dormir le había puesto pestillo a la puerta no podría ni imaginarse lo que le hubiera hecho _ese hombre_.

La perilla había forcejeado un par de veces más hasta que desistió y el molesto ruido ya no volvió a molestarla en toda la noche, pero aun así no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Ahí no estaba segura. No mientras viviera en el mismo techo que ese _hombre_.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar todo lo vivido los últimos dos meses. Dos meses desde que _él_ se había mudado a la casa de su padre, y desde que su propio infierno había comenzado. Ya no dormía y comía bien, el terror y la incertidumbre no la dejaban. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Pero definitivamente no podía decirle a su padre, pues _ese hombre_ era el mejor amigo de su progenitor y Kami sabía que en cualquier cosa le creería primero a él que a su débil e incompetente hija.

Desde que su hermana menor Hanabi había cumplido quince años y la habían aceptado en la prestigiosa secundaria alta con convenio a la mejor universidad de Londres que ella no pudo lograr entrar, Hinata había quedado en segundo plano ante los ojos de su padre.

Siendo Hinata Hyuga la mayor y la que no había podido entrar a esa escuela en el extranjero, se ganó desde entonces la desaprobación de su padre. Aun así Hinata había podido entrar a una muy buena y famosa escuela ahí en su ciudad. Se podría decir que era la mejor. El Instituto Konoha era una de las escuelas más solicitadas y prestigiosas de la localidad de la cual sólo algunos influyentes, chicos inteligentes y sobre todo chicos de familias importantes podían entrar.

Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, era uno de esos influyentes pues eran dueños de las clínicas privadas de hospitales más celebres de Japón. Y ahora viviendo solamente ella y su padre en esa enorme casa se sentía muy solitario.

Fue entonces cuando _él_ llegó.

El escalofrió en su pecho se hizo más intenso mientras intentaba calmarlo haciendo fricción con sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

Hinata aun podía recordar la conversación de la cena de anoche.

 _-¿Por qué ya no me llamas tío Momo como cuando eras pequeña?_

Le había preguntado ese hombre con su voz falsamente amable y con una mirada ansiosa mientras ella sólo podía agachar la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo y revolviendo su comida. Tenía miedo a esa mirada lasciva que la desnudaba e intimidaba completamente, que la dejaba débil e insegura cada vez que se posaba en ella.

Al no haber contestado a esa pregunta, Hinata no podía recordar la respuesta que había dicho su padre, la cual estaba segura que había respondido con algo déspota y sin interés ante ella. Pero no le importó, lo que quería en ese momento era irse de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación.

Pues tenía miedo. Le tenía miedo a _él._

A Momoshiro Osore.

Él y su padre habían estudiado juntos en la universidad y Hinata sólo podía recordarlo fugazmente en su niñez. Pero para su padre era como un hermano y el quedarse a vivir un tiempo en su casa no fue ninguna molestia para él.

Al parecer ese hombre acababa de llegar a Japón y había tenido unos contra tiempos en su nuevo trabajo y mientras regresaba a su trabajo, que hasta ahora Hinata no tenía idea de cuál era, seguiría viviendo en su casa.

Y ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces.

Dos meses en los que Hinata había vivido en una pesadilla. Escondiéndose de una sombra sigilosa al acecho. Encerrándose en su cuarto sin querer salir, ni siquiera a comer. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con esa obscena mirada y esa aterradora sonrisa que la adsorbían y la dejaban sin ganas de vivir.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar eso. Se sentía cansada. Y con ganas de llorar.

Frenó su caminar al ver como la escuela se alzaba frente a ella y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Extrañamente, pero el instituto era el único lugar en el que podía sentirse segura, pues su casa sólo podía describirla como una horrible pesadilla. Y esa pesadilla estaba viva y tenía nombre.

Entró caminando hacia el enorme edificio y hacia su respectivo salón.

Era irónico como algunos chicos matarían por quedarse todo el día en su casa sin querer ir a la escuela y ahí estaba ella: llegando más temprano de, ni siquiera lo habitual, solamente para sentirse a salvo lejos de su casa. Sentirse segura y fuera de peligro.

Ya sentada en el extremo más alejado del salón a lado de una ventana, se recostó en su pupitre somnolienta. Era increíble como en ese lugar se sentía más a salvo que en cualquier otro.

Sintió sus parpados pesados. Las noches sin dormir le estaban afectando, y los cerró rendida ante el cansancio. Al fin se sentía en paz.

Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El sermón que le estaba dando su profesor por llegar tarde otra vez solamente aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Naruto me estas escuchando?

-Sí, sí Kakashi-Sensei. – renegó el rubio restándole importancia a la palabrería de su tutor. – Sólo fueron quince minutos. Es la primera vez que llego tan tarde, no volverá a pasar.

El mayor frente a él frunció el ceño.

-¿Quince minutos? Fue media hora Naruto, y ya excediste tu límite de faltas. Así que hoy…

Pero el chico ya no lo escuchaba pues se había llevado una mano a sus sienes tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Joder, era lunes y no estaba de humor para que los profesores comenzaran con la misma rutina de siempre: echarle bronca. Las secuelas de la juerga de anoche estaban dando frutos y su estúpido profesor sólo empeoraba su migraña.

Pero al menos le confortaba saber que él no era el único así.

Volvió su vista un instante hacia el salón de clases en donde casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban charlando (lo más probable) sobre algún rumor, pasándose la tarea de último momento, riendo, riñendo, e ignorando al profesor. Entonces se fijó en los dos idiotas que se encontraban desparramados sobre sus escritorios al fondo del salón mientras intentaban ignorar a las chicas alrededor de ellos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó a sus labios.

Al menos estaba seguro que el idiota de Sasuke se encontraba igual o peor que él y con esas cotorras alrededor seguro explotaría en cualquier momento. Y Shikamaru en el pupitre de ha lado, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese vago estaba realmente dormido.

Su maestro le dijo algo acerca de un castigo después de clase por llegar tarde por décima vez en los dos meses que llevaban desde el comienzo del nuevo semestre y Naruto se fue a sentar sin ponerle mucha atención.

Se fue hacia el último pupitre vacío cerca de sus dos amigos azabaches viendo como las chicas alrededor de ellos se dispersaban hacia sus asientos al ver al maestro frente al salón nuevamente.

-Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche. – habló entonces el rubio sentándose y viendo como el azabache a lado de él se metía dos pastillas a la boca.

- _Mph._ – soltó éste frunciendo el ceño y Naruto rio al verlo en su misma situación.

Entonces le arrebató la cartera de pastillas metiéndose él otras dos en la boca.

-Esta migraña me está matando. – se quejó para después pasarlas con su propia saliva. – Todo es tu culpa Shikamaru. – se volvió ahora hacia el susodicho de la coleta quien movía su cabeza aun recostada sobre sus brazos hacia su dirección. – De ti y de tu novia universitaria.

El de la coleta cerró los ojos molesto.

-Qué mujer tan problemática. – soltó desganado.

-Apuesto que no dices lo mismo en la cama.

Y Naruto rio a carcajada abierta al escuchar las palabras dichas por el moreno.

Shikamaru suspiró ignorando sus palabras y Sasuke sonrió burlón.

-¡Naruto! – la voz del maestro resonó por todo el salón para callar a su alumno problemático y éste solamente pudo limitarse a parar su risa difícilmente.

Después de un rato, la clase de Kakashi-Sensei se había terminado muy rápido para alivio del rubio. Mientras el mayor se retiraba, toda la clase rompió una vez más en bullicio y las chicas se congregaron alrededor de ellos otra vez.

Pero él no estaba de humor para eso.

Su migraña se había intensificado, así que con mal humor se incorporó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse del ruidoso salón. Necesitaba dormir un poco y tal vez saltarse la siguiente clase. Pero al momento de incorporarse la persona al lado de él también se había levantado rápidamente caminando sin medir sus pasos ocasionando un leve golpe entre sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento. – fue la repuesta por inercia del rubio mientras se volvía hacia el causante del golpe, topándose con una chica frente a él.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se percató de la presencia de esa persona. Era una escuálida chica que se encontraba al lado de la ventana al final de la fila. La reconocía sólo porque siempre se sentaba allí y al parecer siempre se quedaba dormida. No destacaba mucho y aunque llevaban casi tres años en ese instituto no podía recordar su nombre. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba demasiado.

La chica se limitó a negar nerviosa con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo mientras su exageradamente largo cabello oscuro y su flequillo cubrían sus ojos.

Para Naruto era una chica que no pintaba demasiado en las clases y que su nombre no valía la pena recordarlo. No hacía nada para sobresalir ni cuidar de su aspecto. Era flacucha y muy pálida. Y lo peor es que nunca la había escuchado hablar, ni siquiera ahora que lo había golpeado por accidente se limitaba a darle una disculpa. Esa clase de personas simplemente lo desesperaban.

-Alza la cabeza podrías causar otro accidente.

Soltó sin pensar. A lo mejor había sonado un poco rudo pero también podía culpar al dolor de cabeza que traía en esos momentos y a que esa chica simplemente no decía nada y eso lo irritaba.

Vio cómo se ponía rígida por sus palabras y volvía a asentir con su cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos ni una vez.

El chico bufó restándole importancia y salió del salón dejando atrás a sus amigos. Sabía que ellos lo seguirían más tarde pues la resaca que cargaban no era un juego, ni siquiera un premio, pero ellos se la habían buscado.

Sonrió de lado al recordar lo que habían hecho anoche mientras se dirigía a la azotea a echarse una siesta, olvidándose del accidente que había tenido hace un momento con aquella chica.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Gracias a Kami el día se había ido rápido y su última clase tocaba en el laboratorio de ciencias. Pero hace poco menos de dos meses que no tenían maestro de química y su tutor, Kakashi-Sensei, casi siempre les impartía esa clase superficialmente o simplemente era hora muerta y se iban a sus casas.

Naruto estaba seguro que hoy sería uno de esos días y así podría irse antes a casa, pero claro, exigente tutor le tenía algo preparado para el final de la clase por su llegada tardía y si no quería otro reporte de su profesor y otra reprimenda por parte de su padre tenía que quedarse. Al fin vivía solo en su propio departamento con su propio coche, sin obligaciones y demandas por parte de su progenitor pues ahora que estaba por graduarse de preparatoria y a punto de entrar a la universidad, Naruto habia convencido a sus padres de que debía de comenzar a vivir solo y si quería que eso siguiera así tenía que dejar que esos problemáticos reportes le siguieran llegando a su padre.

Pero al menos su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido después de una buena dosis de comida, agua y otras dos pastillas durante el receso, ahora se sentía mejor. Sin embargo el día no mejoró.

Al entrar al laboratorio de ciencias y ver a Kakashi-Sensei, éste les había dicho que desde ahora tendrían un nuevo profesor de química.

El peli plateado se había ido del salón y un hombre envuelto en una bata blanca había entrado sonriendo.

Era el nuevo profesor quien se presentó como Momoshiro Osore.

Un hombre alto, ancho de hombros y de complexión corpulenta. Su rostro era duro enmarcado por una barbilla cuadrada y ojos grises mientras su cabello era una espesa mata castaño peinada pulcramente haca atrás. A Naruto le pareció un profesor normal y algo amigable pues después de las presentaciones se la llevaba sonriéndole a sus alumnos y hasta platicando y riéndose de algunos temas en común.

Al presentarse habló sobre que había estudiado y ejercido en Londres en un importante hospital pero como u trabajo lo absorbía demasiado quiso tratar algo nuevo en su país natal, Japón, argumentando que la docencia siempre le había llamado la atención.

-Y ahora heme aquí. – habló con su voz grave sin perder la extraña sonrisa del rostro. – Espero me traten bien chicos pues sus calificaciones dependen de mí. – sonrió ampliamente. – Se aceptan sobornos. Recuerden: me gustan los chocolates dulces, entre más dulces mejor. – guiñó uno de sus ojos sacando una risa general y un suspiro por parte de las chicas quienes emocionadas hablaban de lo apuesto que era el nuevo profesor.

Después de eso el timbre volvió a sonar dando fin a las clases del día. Todos salían del salón mientras Naruto se despedía de sus amigos azabaches pues aún tenía que quedarse al castigo. Después de un _idiota_ proveniente de Sasuke y una pequeña disputa entre éste y el rubio, se fueron y solamente quedo él en el laboratorio.

El maestro aún seguía en el escritorio y Naruto recordó como su tutor le había dicho que como castigo tendría que ayudar al nuevo profesor a ordenar el laboratorio después de que la clase terminara.

Dio un suspiro fastidiado.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de cierta débil presencia que caminaba silenciosamente hacia la salida.

Era la chica pálida de antes.

-Señorita Hyuga. –habló entonces el profesor captando la atención del chico.

 _¿Hyuga?_ ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar ese nombre?

La susodicha al escuchar la voz del mayor paró en seco y Naruto pudo distinguir como ésta se ponía rígida. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y podía jurar que vio como temblaba levemente, o tal vez podría estarlo imaginando.

– ¿Por qué no me ayuda a recoger los utensilios de las mesas del laboratorio? – le había preguntado y ella se había vuelto hacia ellos asintiendo lentamente, con su flequillo aun ensombreciendo sus ojos mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bolsa entre sus manos.

 _Parece que no soy el único castigado este día._ Pensó Naruto.

Sonriendo extrañamente, el profesor ahora se había vuelto hacia el rubio.

-Tú eres el joven Uzumaki ¿No es así? – preguntó amable a lo que el susodicho asintió. – Kakashi me contó tu caso. Puedes ir por unos papeles que dijo que me daría, ya que me los entregues puedes irte a casa.

-¡Genial! – respondió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, después de todo sí se iría más temprano. Este nuevo maestro le comenzaba a caer bien. Se volvió hacia el mayor y después de haber visto la cara divertida que ponía por lo que había dicho trato de corregirse nervioso: - Digo, sí. Enseguida voy por ellos Osore-Sensei.

-Gracias. Y por favor dime Momo-Sensei. No quiero que mis alumnos me traten tan formalmente.

El chico sonrió y vio como el mayor se metía dentro de la oficina que se encontraba tras el escritorio en donde se guardaban todas las herramientas y materiales necesarias para el laboratorio, así como los químicos que solamente el maestro podría utilizar.

Antes de salir hecho un rápido vistazo a la extraña chica viendo cómo se dirigía a una de las mesas dispuesta a limpiarla.

Verdaderamente se le hacía extraña. Era extremadamente delgada y parecía algo enferma, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caerse y romperse algo. También se dio cuenta que tampoco al maestro le había dirigido una palabra, ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Que acaso esa chica siempre era así? Era demasiado retraída, nada que ver con su Sakura-chan, la chica pelirosa que conocía desde su niñez y de la cual había estado enamorado desde entonces.

Pero, _Hyuga._ Volvió a pensar. ¿De dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

Salió rápidamente del salón hacia la sala de maestros para encontrarse con Kakashi-Sensei, después de que éste le entregara unos formularios regresó al laboratorio lo más rápido que pudo, así se podría ir cuanto antes a su casa y dormir lo necesario. Y tal vez mas tarde llamarle a la pelirosa pues estando en diferentes salones este día solamente había alcanzado a saludarla durante el receso y todo ese tiempo la chica se la había pasado con el idiota de Sasuke. Sin mencionar que desde la fiesta de anoche no la había visto puesto que Sasuke se había encargado de llevarla a su casa y no dejaría que el idiota le ganara.

Con esos pensamientos Naruto había llegado al salón y al entrar vio como aquella chica pálida tenía en sus manos algunos materiales de los que había recogido de las mesas. Pero algo andaba mal, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y frente a ella tenía al maestro quien al verlo entrar se apartó sigilosamente de ella.

A la vista de Naruto parecía que la estaba ayudando, o algo parecido.

-Oh, Uzumaki-san parece que ya traes los papeles. – habló el mayor despacio mientras tomaba los materiales que traía la chica rozando levemente sus manos mientras ésta daba un pequeño respingo hacia atrás desviando sus ojos de la sonrisa retorcida que le dedicaba el mayor. Después de eso se acercó al rubio ignorante de la escena. – Muchas gracias, ahora puedes irte.

El profesor tomó los papeles que le extendía el chico y junto con los materiales desapareció tras la puerta detrás del escritorio.

Naruto sin más, tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta satisfecho por ya poder irse. Pasó por un lado de la peliazul y pudo darse cuenta como ésta aún seguía rígida, temblando levemente, sin moverse de su lugar y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. No le dio mucha importancia a su estado y se dispuso a marcharse.

Realmente era una chica muy rara.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto sintió como era detenido desde la manga del chaleco de su uniforme.

¿Se habría atorado su chaleco en algo?

Se volteó extrañado por el repentino forcejeo hacia su muñeca.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al toparse con una peculiar mirada blanca y suplicante frente a él. Los ojos de un extraño color perla de la chica lo miraban angustiados y suplicantes a la vez. Podía sentir desde su agarre como ésta temblaba deliberadamente. Y su rostro extremadamente pálido estaba coloreado por un intenso rubor que la hacía parecer sumamente frágil.

Y entonces Naruto se acordó de respirar.

Su rostro lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca hasta ahora. Sus iris, acuosas y dilatadas, lo estaban absorbiendo completamente.

¿Pero por qué tenía esa expresión?

 _Parecía como si…_

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido proveniente de los pequeños labios de la chica.

- _P-Po…P-P…_

Y entonces un sentimiento extraño lo inundó cuando le habló por primera vez con una voz tan suave y quebradiza que salía lastimera de su garganta:

-P-Por favor… No t-te vayas… - su pequeña vocecilla salió en un susurro aferrándose más él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. – N-No me dejes… _sola_.

Parecía como si… tuviera miedo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! :3 gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus comentarios acerca de la historia.**_

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _\- Primero que nada como leyeron Hinata sufre un cierto acecho por parte de uno de los personajes de la historia. La verdad no quise poner a ningún personaje de la serie pues ninguno lo veía adecuado para el papel que quería que interpretara es por eso que me invente a Momoshiro Osore pues si voy a terminar odiándolo es mejor que sea inventado y en lo personal no odio a los personajes antagonistas de la serie de Naruto y no los veía como personajes villanos para mi historia._**

 ** _\- Como se dieron cuenta es universo alterno, en japón por eso incluiré algunos términos que usan ellos._**

 ** _Y bueno pronto saldrán mas personajes y la historia avanzara. En el segundo capitulo se descubren mas cosas,_**

 ** _así que_** ** _nos leemos pronto!_** ** _:D_**

 ** _Ciao!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Creo que me ha quedado muy largo xD pero disfrutenlo! :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo ;3**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 _¿¡Por qué!?_ Pensaba aterrada.

 _¿¡Por qué estaba él ahí!?_

¿Por qué se aparecía en el único lugar en el que se sentía segura?

En cuanto habia entrado al salón, había dejado de respirar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento. Y cuando lo presentaron como el nuevo maestro sintió como su estómago se oprimía dentro de ella.

Y ahora le había pedido que se quedara y ayudara con los utensilios.

¿¡Por qué no se había ido antes!? Deprisa, sin que él se percatara de su presencia. Era una tonta, tonta, tonta. Seguía tan aturdida por la repentina aparición de ese hombre en su escuela que no había podido encontrar el valor para mover sus pies más rápido y haber salido de ese laboratorio antes.

Pero se había dado cuenta de algo, no estaba sola. El chico alto y rubio a unos metros de ella aún no se iba y algo en su interior se calmó tan sólo un poco. Al menos ya no se encontraría sola con ese sujeto.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos y en su irresistible temor, que no alcanzó a oír lo que el hombre le decía al chico. Sólo vio como éste se marchaba del salón por la puerta dejándola una vez más sola… _sola con ese sujeto_.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y Hinata no se atrevía a voltear a verlo. Sintió como él se alejaba por detrás del escritorio y se dispuso a recoger dos tubos de ensayo que tenía en la mesa más próxima y levantar algunas hojas. Si se distraía y lo ignoraba a lo mejor no se percataría de ella, acabaría rápido con eso y podría irse a salvo.

Pero que tan equivocada estaba.

Al tener las cosas en sus manos giró su cuerpo para pasarse a la siguiente mesa, pero la repentina presencia que se posó justo frente a ella la hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás soltando los tubos y demás de sus manos.

Pero antes de que éstos cayeran al suelo y se rompieran deliberadamente, unas manos grandes, duras y ásperas, le rodearon las suyas fuertemente deteniendo así la caída.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado con estas cosas _Hina-chan_ – su voz profunda y lasciva la desconcertó, sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras su rostro se hundía cada vez más tras su cabello. – Podrías haberte lastimado. – las ásperas manos de pronto apretaron las suyas en una caricia. – Y no queremos que eso suceda ¿verdad?

La gélida mano del hombre frente a ella acariciaba su antebrazo subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su codo y Hinata se estremeció.

-¿Verdad? – volvió a preguntar remarcando su tono de voz algo autoritario en esa pregunta, pero sin perder en ningún momento esa turbadora sonrisa.

Hinata logró asentir con su cabeza mientras trataba de no temblar. No quería que ese monstruo notara lo débil que era, lo vulnerable y tonta que se sentía.

¿Por qué no simplemente se apartaba y ya? En realidad era una tonta pues no tenía el valor para simplemente alejarse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Y se odiaba por eso.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un irresistible alivio al ver como el hombre se alejaba repentinamente de ella. Hinata escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver como el rubio volvía al salón.

Vio horrorizada como le entregaba unos papeles al mayor y como éste le decía que se podía marchar. Entonces el miedo la inundó una vez más.

Si él se marchaba entonces ese hombre volvería a acecharla.

El chico tomó su mochila dispuesto a marcharse mientras Hinata se encontraba temblando de miedo y ¿frustración? Dos sentimientos que se cruzaban en su pecho atormentándola. No tenía el valor de moverse y hablarle, de decirle a ese chico que no se fuera, que no quería estar ahí, que no…

 _Que no la dejara sola._

El rubio había pasado a su lado y fue entonces que sintió como su mano tomaba vida propia aferrándose con fuerza al uniforme de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo… cómo fue que su cuerpo la obedecía sobre todo el temor que sentía?

Pero eso ya no tenía importancia pues su temblorosa mano se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un turbulento océano. Se volvió hacia él angustiada y su mirada chocó con esos intensos orbes azules que la miraban expectantes.

Y entonces escuchó una voz muy parecida a la suya salir de sus labios:

-P-Por favor… No t-te vayas… N-No me dejes… _sola_.

Y hasta ella se sorprendió de lo temerosa y débil que sonaba.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento de reaccionar a lo que le estaba pidiendo a él. A Naruto Uzumaki el chico más popular y con mayor influencia de su escuela.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era obvio que el chico no la iba ayudar, podía estar segura que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque ella supiera todo de él, aunque ella sí lo recordara desde hace años. Él no lo hacía, y no iba a ayudar a una extraña de buenas a primeras.

El chico seguía quieto sin expresión en su rostro, y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Pero Hinata no podía darse cuenta de eso puesto que su cabeza seguía inclinada y su cuerpo se hundió aún más en un temeroso temblor por sus pensamientos.

Lentamente fue soltando el agarre del chico, al no sentir ninguna reacción por parte de él era estúpido que lo siguiera reteniendo. La habría tomado por loca y se habría ido del salón ya en estos momentos.

Ahora estaba definitivamente sola, no había nadie en quien confiar y en cualquier momento la sombra que la acechaba podría devorarla, lastimarla, y no habría nadie ahí para ayudarla. Pero en cierta parte se lo merecía pues eso era su culpa. Era su culpa ser una chica tan débil y miedosa. Su padre se lo decía todo el tiempo, era incompetente y cobarde. Nunca haría nada sin la ayuda de él o de su familia.

¿Por qué simplemente no le decía a ese sujeto que se alejara de ella? ¿Por qué no le decía todo a su padre y arreglaban las cosas? Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. No tenía la confianza ni el valor para hacerlo, pues tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de no poder apartar de ella a esa pesadilla viva. Esa pesadilla que la consumía por dentro, que la atormentaba hasta dejarla sin fuerzas hundiéndola en una inevitable oscuridad.

Un ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó, o más bien la voz que escuchó.

-¿Aun sigues aquí, Uzumaki-san?

La peli azul se sorprendió.

Creyéndose sola anteriormente, alzó su mirada confundida hacia el chico que aún seguía junto a ella. Su mirada blanca y anhelante se cruzó con la azul que la observaba intensamente, y entonces el chico frunció el ceño.

-Ya me iba Sensei… ah _, mmh_ – se aclaró la garganta. – Más bien ya nos íbamos. Tenemos un proyecto que hacer para mañana y si no nos vamos ahora, no podremos terminarlo a tiempo.

Hinata agrandó sus ojos sin creer las palabras que escuchaba. Estando ella de espaldas al profesor éste no pudo ver su reacción, y Momoshiro se limitó a ver al chico de una manera extraña, hasta parecía que estuviera irritado.

-Así que si nos disculpa. – el rubio termino de hablar y al ver como la chica aún seguía como una estatua frente a él la tomó por la manga de la chaqueta y se fueron.

Hinata seguía conmocionada, solamente sentía como era arrastrada lejos de ahí por el rubio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que sus pies podían dar un paso tras otro, o al menos la mayoría, pues iba tropezándose cada dos por tres haciendo que el rubio la tomara firmemente del brazo con un gruñido para que no cayera por su andar tan torpe. Y aun así no podía dejar de temblar.

Todo había sido demasiado. La presencia de ese sujeto en su escuela, el único lugar en el que podía sentirse en paz y segura, y ahora ya no más. El repentino acecho que la había hecho pasar, sus espantosas manos recorriendo sus brazos. Se estremeció por sus pensamientos. Sus nervios eran un lio; el miedo, la frustración y la soledad se habían mezclado en su interior sobrepasando su estado.

Eran muchos sentimientos mezclados y no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había aguantado la respiración hasta que llegaron a la salida de la escuela soltando así un dolido suspiro. Liberando todas las emociones que había guardado dentro de ella.

Y entonces se sintió débil.

Un deje de tranquilidad se apoderaba lentamente de ella entumeciéndole el cuerpo. Ya estaba fuera de peligro, lejos de él, ahora podía sentirse segura.

Pero antes de poder mirar al rubio a su lado, sintió como perdía sus fuerzas cayendo deliberadamente al suelo.

Perdiendo así la consciencia.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Genial.

Habló sarcástico. Ahora la pálida chica se había desmayado y había alcanzado a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que sufriera una dolorosa caída contra el suelo.

¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba a esta chica?

Esa situación fue de lo más extraña. Hace unos momentos antes ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de esa chica en su clase, no recordaba su nombre, ¿y ahora le había pedido que no la dejara sola en el laboratorio de ciencias? Ni si quiera lo conocía ¿cómo pudo atreverse a pedirle eso a él?

Sin mencionar también su extraño comportamiento en el salón esa mañana. Ah, y por supuesto no olvidemos el desmayo repentino nomas salir de la escuela.

Pero estando en el salón no pudo evitar el no hacer nada. No iba con sus principios, y aunque no la conociera del todo, no era tan canalla como para no ayudarla. Algo en su semblante temeroso y en esa peculiar mirada perlada, lo habían absorbido como un idiota en el instante que se volvió a mirarlo para pedirle ese favor.

Volvió su mirada hacia el semblante sereno y pálido de la chica. No pondría en duda si sufriera de alguna enfermedad para tal desmayo. ¿Sería anemia, tal vez?

Además su comportamiento en el laboratorio fue sumamente extraño. La apariencia de la chica en esos momentos le había parecido como la de un gato empapado por el agua de un charco en el que acababa de caer por accidente: tembloroso y asustado. Sin duda esa chica sufría de algo y podría estar seguro que eso era anemia. Pero ahora esos pensamientos era lo que menos le importaban. Estaba claro que esa chica lo intrigaba pero no era para tomarle tanta importancia.

Su prioridad ahora era: ¿Qué diablos iba hacer con ella?

La cargó sobre sus brazos como si de una pluma se tratase, en verdad era muy liviana, y se encaminó hacia su coche. Regresar a la escuela sería inútil, a esas horas la enfermera ya no estaba, lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa en cuanto reaccionara.

La colocó en el asiento de adelante y su cabeza al recargarse en el respaldo se giró hacia un lado provocando que su flequillo se resbalara, rebelando así la tersa piel de su rostro.

Naruto se le quedó mirando a su blanquecino y perfilado rostro. Su piel tan nívea y pálida le daban un aspecto enfermizo y su largo cabello oscuro no le ayudaba en nada para cambiar ese aspecto. Era extremadamente delgada y sin gracia recordó, al arrastrarla por la escuela, como tropezaba cada dos pasos con sus propios pies irritándolo de sobremanera. Pensó que si no la hubiera tomado del brazo en esos momentos a lo mejor y se hubiera desmayado ahí en medio del pasillo.

Observándola de cerca, Naruto se dio cuenta que al menos podía darle un mérito: _tenía largas pestañas_ , pensó al ver cómo éstas se extendían como una oscura y abundante manta bajo sus ojos cerrados. Pero las negras sombras que los cubrían a su alrededor quitaban todo encanto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, en realidad esta chica era un desastre.

Y ahora pensaba en como la había llamado el profesor. _Hyuga._ Recordó. _¿Pero cuál era su maldito nombre de pila?_

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que contestaba la llamada.

Su madre le devolvió el saludo del otro lado del teléfono recordándole que esa noche iría a cenar a la casa de sus padres. Aunque Naruto no vivía con ellos desde hace un tiempo, siempre iba a cenar de vez en cuando con sus padres, y por supuesto también a las cenas y compromisos de gala de las familias nobles en las que tenía que asistir con ellos.

Se despidió de ella y colgó la llamada.

En realidad ni siquiera se acordaba de esa cena. Pero iría, ahora lo que más necesitaba era uno de los deliciosos platos de ramen del cocinero de su familia que después de la resaca y del extraño suceso con esa chica, le vendría de maravilla.

Volvió su mirada hacia la inconsciente chica otra vez, ¿ahora cómo podría despertarla?

Como no tenía consigo alcohol o lociones aromáticas para que aspirara con su nariz y volviera en sí, hizo lo que le quedaba como segunda alternativa.

Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla y al ver que no reaccionaba, éstos se hicieron un poco más fuertes. No quería lastimarla pero si sentía el dolor podría despertar.

Su mejilla estaba fría al contacto con su mano y sintió un leve cosquilleo ahí en su palma en donde se pegaba contra la piel de la mejilla de ella.

La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y Naruto sonrió satisfecho, sabía que su método funcionaria.

Al abrirlos completamente el rubio se pudo dar cuenta de las diferentes reacciones de la chica. Como su mirada pasaba de desconcertada a perdida en el limbo y luego sorprendida al verlo delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó más por modales que interés.

Y como esperaba la chica asintió, al menos ahora su mirada había permanecido más tiempo sobre la de él y no oculta bajo su flequillo. Esa perlada y peculiar mirada que se posaba intensa sobre él.

-Bien- dijo el chico tomando las riendas del asunto. – Ahora me dirás dónde vives y te llevare a tu casa.

Vio la cara sonrojada y estupefacta de la chica con maligna satisfacción y le sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que le cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia el otro extremo de su coche sentándose en el lado del conductor.

Era extraño pero disfrutaba de sus peculiares gestos. Nunca había conocido a una chica que se pusiera nerviosa tan rápidamente y pasara por todas las tonalidades de rojo en un instante. Ciertamente su comportamiento podría irritarlo de sobremanera pero también lo divertía y más ahora que podía apreciar esos gestos de cerca, pues nunca había llegado a ver su cara en más ocasiones que en este día.

Prendió el coche y salieron hacia las calles de la ciudad. La chica le indicó una dirección en voz baja la cual Naruto reconoció de inmediato pues no estaba lejos de donde vivían sus padres. En realidad era la zona más lujosa de la ciudad pero no le extrañaba que viviera ahí puesto que el Instituto Konoha sólo contaba con alumnos hijos de famosos empresarios, familias nobles de abolengo, políticos importantes, y entre otras grandes influencias. Aunque aún no tenía ni idea de dónde provenía esta chica Hyuga.

Se paró frente a una enorme y delicada casa al estilo tradicional japonés, ésta bien podría abarcar una manzana completa, se volvió hacia la chica y vio como jugaba nerviosa con sus manos en el regazo.

Todo el camino la chica se la había pasado en silencio cosa que él no dio tanta importancia y antes de salir del coche la chica se volvió hacia él. Al toparse con su mirada vio como ésta se sonrojaba nerviosa desviando sus ojos rápidamente hacia sus manos las cuales se apretujaban inquietas contra su mochila mientras soltaba un pequeño y susurrante:

- _G-Gracias_ \- el cual el rubio alcanzó a oír y no pudo evitar una engreída sonrisa, alzando una comisura de sus labios.

-No fue nada. – soltó altanero. – Pero recuerda que ningún favor es gratis.

La cara de la chica se encendió en un intenso rojo por sus palabras el cual Naruto disfrutó y no pudo evitar sentir una maligna satisfacción por su reacción. Esta chica era demasiado fácil de cohibir y eso lo divertía, pues ninguna chica de las que frecuentara se comportaba así. Todas eran caprichosas, necias y ruidosas al tratar de llamar su atención. A diferencia de esta pálida chica que su comportamiento retraído se lo dejaba muy claro: era toda una princesa conservadora de familia rica.

La peliazul salió presurosa de su coche y él avanzó perdiéndose de la vista de ella.

Y aun su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al acontecimiento de hoy.

Y a la extraña y pálida chica de la cual no había notado su presencia hasta ahora. Era como un fantasma, sabía que estaba ahí pero nunca se había fijado en ella.

 _Hyuga._ Se recordó y frunció el ceño.

¿Quién demonios era esa chica Hyuga?

Y aunque se dijera a sí mismo que no le importaba, y una parte de él tenía razón, ya no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche Hinata repasaba lo sucedido mientras salía de la ducha. Se colocó su pijama y distraída comenzó a cepillar su larga melena oscura.

 _Naruto Uzumaki la había ayudado._ Pensó emocionada.

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaron levemente al recordar al chico entrando por la puerta del salón; de hombros anchos, tan alto y apuesto que simplemente no podía mirarlo más de dos segundos sin ponerse nerviosa ante su deslumbrante presencia. Y aunque estaba segura que él no la recordaba (esos tres años en el instituto la habían dejado muy claro que nomás la tomaba como un fantasma más de la escuela) ella aun guardaba para sí los cortos momentos donde había disfrutado de su traviesa e inocente sonrisa. De su alborotada cabellera dorada y sus expresivos ojos azules, que al menos en sus recuerdos aun eran alegres y sin malicia, tan diferentes a la mirada altanera que le había dedicado en su coche.

Aun no podía creer como le había pedido aquel favor, aquellas palabras que habían salido sin pensar de su boca. Y aun así la había ayudado sacándola del aula donde se encontraba ese sujeto. Casi podía imaginárselo con una gran capa azul y una reluciente espada mientras la alejaba de esa mazmorra donde se ocultaba el monstruo que la acechaba.

Pero era un pensamiento muy inocente, infantil y estúpido. Hinata lo desechó rápidamente.

Era inútil fantasear con alguien como él. Sabía que eso había sido sólo un poco de suerte y sobretodo lástima que el chico había sentido por ella. Sabía que ya no volvería a verla o dirigirle la palabra. Pero aun así guardaría esa pequeña motita de luz para ella, como hacia siempre.

Al llegar a su casa, después de que el rubio la dejara, se alegró de sobremanera que su padre aun no estuviera ahí. Y de ese sujeto al menos sabía que en esos momentos aún se encontraría en la escuela.

Pero ahora ya era tarde y la noche se habia hecho presente. De su padre comprendía que no estuviera pues ser el médico más importante de las clínicas Hyuga le tenía bastante ocupado. Lo que en realidad temía era la llegada de _él._ Sólo esperaba ya estar dormida, encerrada y segura en su cuarto para cuando él llegara.

Hinata soltó un dolido suspiro.

¿A quién engañaba? Ni si quiera podía dormir. No había tenido ninguna noche en la cual podía conciliar el sueño en paz desde que ese tipo llegó.

Y esta no sería la excepción.

Hinata se incorporó abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos mayores habían llegado aún a casa así que si se apresuraba podría tomar algo de la cocina y comérselo en su habitación, pues hasta ahora sus tripas gruñían por algo más que cayera en su estómago además de agua. Pero no podía evitarlo, en todo el día no había tenido hambre en ningún momento, su estómago se revolvía simplemente de recordar las noches en que pasaba en vela, y con un nudo en el estómago, por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Simplemente no podía comer con esos pensamientos.

Pero al cruzar el pasillo de habitaciones hacia las escaleras algo la detuvo.

O más bien alguien.

Esa presencia era terriblemente familiar. La sombra volvía a levantarse y acecharla tras su espalda.

Se estremeció. El nudo en su estómago volvió rápidamente y el hambre que antes tenía se esfumó en un instante.

-Oh, vaya.- Esa voz a sus espaldas, esa espantosa voz hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. - Parece que aun sigues despierta Hina-chan.

Se volvió despacio topándose con la mirada guasona de Momoshiro Osore. Sus ojos deslumbraban con un terrorífico brillo que la dejaron por un momento inmóvil.

 _Muévete._ Pensaba inundada de pánico. _Muévete por favor._

Nunca le había pasado eso, de solo pensar que se encontraba sola en su casa, con _ese hombre…_

Echo un vistazo nervioso hacia su habitación a apenas unos metros de ella, si se movía rápidamente podía escapar de él y estar segura tras la puerta.

Pero no podía moverse.

¡Maldición!

El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos tratando de que no salieran traicioneras frente a ese hombre. Mientras veía como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Hinata tragó saliva dificultosamente. Y el mayor frente a ella sonrió lascivo al ver la mirada de la chica hacia su propia habitación.

Se sentía acorralada, acorralada como un insignificante roedor frente a su cazador.

Y el hombre no pudo estar más satisfecho por eso.

-¿Que pasa Hinata? – habló dulce y desagradable a la vez, y fue entonces cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de que algo emanaba de él, apestaba. Olía a alcohol. Y eso solo sirvió para que su miedo aumentara. – ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – se burló y soltó una estrepitosa carcajada haciendo que la chica retrocediera un paso tembloroso hacia atrás.

Momoshiro se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó aún más a ella. Hinata podía sentir su apestoso aliento chocar contra su cara lo cual le daba oleadas de mareo y repulsión mientras su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa por culpa de sus lágrimas retenidas.

Estaba cayendo lentamente en una infinita desesperación y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer?

 _¿¡Qué podía hacer!?_

-Y dime- siguió hablando mientras la tomaba repentinamente del brazo sobresaltándola. – ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amigo _Uzumaki_? – Esa pregunta la desconcertó. Su tono había sido diferente, amargo y con un deje de frustración. – Parece que te llevas muy bien con él.

Su agarre se había convertido en un apretón más fuerte lastimando a Hinata, mientras ésta apretaba fuertemente sus labios en un intento por no gritar del dolor. Al ver esa reacción por parte de la chica, Momoshiro se relamió los labios disfrutando de la situación. Verla tan frágil y sonrosada por la presión de su fuerza lo comenzaba a excitar de sobremanera.

Su agarre se intensificó y Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor mientras no podía evitar soltar una lágrima la cual se perdía lentamente por su mejilla enrojecida.

Momoshiro cada vez apretaba su brazo con más fuerza haciendo su tacto más doloroso, mientras veía como el monstruo frente a ella parecía que se deleitara con eso. Con cada gemido de aflicción que se escapaba de su boca y que no podía controlar. Las lágrimas la habían traicionado desde hace tiempo y ahora escurrían deliberadamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Entonces el hombre se había acercado a centímetros de su rosto. Su aliento a alcohol le bañaba el rostro y en uno de sus golpes de aliento la mareó a tal punto que no sintió cuando él había acercado su áspera mano y acariciaba su mejilla retirando así las lágrimas que corrían deliberadamente.

Hinata se estremeció ante el tacto. Sus ojos horrorizados sólo podían ver la sonrisa asquerosa y lasciva de aquel hombre. Tenía miedo de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y desmayarse en ese instante.

El miedo que recorría fríamente su piel ya no podía describirlo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba sola en esa casa con ese hombre, y ni su padre se encontraba ahí.

Si fuera por ese hombre la podría forzar a hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le podía hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente traicionera le mandaba imágenes horrorosas de las posibilidades, torturándola y perturbándola. Dejándola sin esperanzas.

Soltó otro gemido de dolor.

-¿Que diría tu padre si supiera sobre lo tuyo y lo de tu amigo? – escupió hostil y Hinata se obligó a prestarle atención.

¿Amigo? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Naruto y ella ni siquiera eran amigos, era una suerte que se encontrara por ahí para poder escapar de él. ¿Qué es lo que él estaba insinuando? Estaba loco.

Hinata soltó otro gemido, estaba enfermo.

-N-n-no… - trató con todas sus fuerzas de articular una palabra a través del nudo en su garganta.

-¿No qué? – sonrió burlesco, entretenido porque la chica pudiera decir algo.

-N-no es m-mi… amigo. – habló cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando aterrada lo que vendría después.

Y entonces Momoshiro soltó una espantosa carcajada que la dejó aturdida por un instante.

Fue en ese momento que la risa frente a ella se había detenido abruptamente y la había soltado en un empujón mientras veía como el hombre dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta principal la cual se veía desde las escaleras.

Hinata aprovechó ese momento y se alejó de él al tiempo que la puerta principal se abría dejando ver la figura de su padre.

-¡Hiashi, bienvenido! – habló Momoshiro hipócritamente alegre mientras el susodicho alzaba la vista y le sonreía a su amigo devolviéndole el saludo.

Hinata tras él, había cubierto su rostro tras su larga cabellera para que su padre no pudiera ver lo trastornada que estaba.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo Momo? – preguntó el recién llegado tranquilamente adentrándose a la casa.

-Excelente. – seguía hablando altanero. – ¿Por qué no te cuento en la cena? Le estaba preguntando a Hina-chan si se unía a nosotros.

Al escuchar su nombre Hinata se estremeció, ahora dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Unos divertidos y los otros duros esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y trató de hablar:

-N-no tengo h-hambre…

Y con eso sus piernas respondieron al fin a su llamado y se fue directo hacia su habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí.

Su espalda se recargó en la madera mientras sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban de nuevo. Sentía su brazo palpitar adolorido ahí donde la había sujetado con fuerza, y su energía se esfumó por completo de su cuerpo dejándose caer al suelo mientras envolvía con sus brazos las rodillas contra su pecho.

Su llanto silencioso no paraba de salir al revivir lo sucedido mientras su cabeza se hundía cada vez más contra sus rodillas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? ¿Acaso ya se encontraba en su propio infierno?

¿Por qué no solamente le decía a su padre toda la verdad y así podría salir de esa pesadilla?

Pero le tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a su propia sangre, a su progenitor. Sabía lo que le diría, no le creería y la reprocharía por eso. Pues claro, ¿cómo creerle a su débil y patética hija? la que no tiene confianza en sí misma, la incompetente, la que no puede hacer nada por ella misma. Sólo era una carga para su familia, una carga para él y su hermana quien desarrollaba aún mejor el papel que ella en esa familia pues ahora gracias a su desempeño se encontraba estudiando en otro país, meintras Hinata nunca podría cumplir todo lo que le exigía su padre.

Ahora más que nunca extrañaba a su madre.

Sólo esperaba que ese sujeto se fuera pronto de su casa, y así poder volver a sus días de paz. Al menos sólo le quedaba reconfortarse con ese pensamiento y de que algún día se hiciera realidad.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Hinata se encontraba echa un ovillo en su armario escuchando aterrada el forcejeo de la puerta de su habitación, aunque ésta tenia pestillo no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía durar a ese intenso forcejeo y por ahora estaba escondida en el extremo más oscuro de su armario.

Esa oscuridad le recordaba al abismo en el que se estaba hundiendo, en la locura y la desesperación que la invadían cada noche.

¿Por qué no terminar con eso de una vez por todas?

Se cubrió los oídos con sus manos intentado mitigar el ruido de la perilla.

¿Por qué no poner fin a eso? pero ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente para poner fin a ese sufrimiento, o a su vida.

Y aun así su mente seguía atormentándola, jugando con diversas imágenes horrorosas dentro de su cabeza. Golpes, maltratos y abusos que podría recibir de ese hombre iban y venían como películas. Cerró sus ojos apretando con fuerza sus manos contra sus orejas queriendo que todo eso se detuviera. Que se detuvieran el desesperado ruido y las oscuras visiones que la acechaban.

Fue entonces, en medio de esa oscuridad, que la imagen sonriente de la cabeza rubia de un pequeño chico apareció en su cabeza borrando toda desesperación de su mente.

Y entonces recordó lo de ese día mientras sentía como lentamente una pequeña calma recorría tan sólo una parte de ella.

No podía, nunca podría hacerse ilusiones sólo porque él la habia ayudado una vez después de tantos años. Pero al menos podía aferrarse a ese recuerdo junto con los que tenia de su niñez. Aferrarse al fantasma de ese chico que vivía dentro de sus viejos recuerdos, de esa sonrisa infantil y traviesa, tan brillante que la ayudaba a salir de ese abismo.

Aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche Naruto se había ido a cenar a la casa de sus padres, después de pláticas triviales y algunas discusiones divertidas por parte de su madre, Naruto pensó en preguntarle a su padre sobre lo que lo tenía tan intrigado.

De seguro su padre conocería ese apellido y le diría de dónde provenía.

Fue por eso que al escucharlo de su hijo, Minato Namikase había puesto una cara extrañada.

-¿Hyuga? – repitió algo desconcertado.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de quienes son, Naruto? – esta vez su madre, Kushina, le respondió.

Naruto se volvió a mirarlos interrogante. ¿Acaso tenía que conocer ese apellido?

Minato al ver la cara del menor soltó un suspiro.

Sabía lo distraído que podía llegar a ser su hijo pero no pensó que fuera a olvidarlo. Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, acababan de terminar la cena y ahora la familia se encontraba comiendo un poco de las exquisitas galletas de la cocinera mientras Kushina le serbia una taza de té a su esposo.

El mayor tomó un sorbo de su té y le respondió tranquilo al rubio.

-Hyuga es la familia dueña de las más importantes clínicas privadas de la ciudad.

Naruto reaccionó ante eso.

-Por eso me era tan familiar ese nombre.

-También tienen una hija en tu escuela.

-¿En serio?

Kushina miró a su hijo sorprendida.

-¿No me digas que tampoco te acuerdas de Hinata-chan, Naruto?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

El rubio miró interrogante a su madre. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Quién era esa tal Hinata?

Su madre se dio un golpecito en la frente con su mano y Minato sonrió divertido por la reacción que ya esperaba de su hijo.

Entonces Naruto se percató de algo.

¿Hyuga tiene una hija que va en su misma escuela? ¿Acaso seria ella?

¿Hyuga? _¿Hinata Hyuga?_

¿Podría ser la chica enfermiza?

-Ustedes solían jugar mucho cuando eran niños. – siguió su madre ante la estupefacción del chico.

-Aunque sólo tenían seis años, Kushina, no creo que Naruto lo recuerde.

El rubio los miró como si estuvieran locos. Pero sobre todo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¿¡Acaso ya conocía desde antes a esa pálida y flacucha chica!?

Era simplemente imposible.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Y primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews! me encanta leer sus opiniones! y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado :3**_

 _ **Bueeno aqui se revelaron mas cosas y como vieron parece que nuestra parejita ya se conocia desde antes. Veremos que nos deparan los otros capitulos xD pero**_ _ **la verdad me encanta poner este tipo de cosas como recuerdos y cosas por el estilo, es como un poco mas de drama jajaja.**_

 _ **Ah, si! antes no les dije pero el summary es un dialogo de un cap que vendra despues asi que espero sigan leyendo.**_

 _ **¡Una vez mas mil gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar sus comentarios! :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos hasta la proxima! besos ;***_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! aqui otro cap! :3**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Naruto miraba sorprendido una vieja foto de los álbumes que a su madre tanto le gustaba guardar.

La foto tenía a una versión más joven y pequeña de él mismo en el centro de una mesa llena de regalos y pequeños niños alrededor de él.

-Ves, aquí esta. – su madre le señalaba una pequeña niña un poco más lejos de donde él se encontraba con sus amigos de la infancia Sakura y Sasuke. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco y su corto cabello oscuro le llegaba más arriba de los hombros. Reconoció esos ojos perlas, nerviosos y avergonzados, iguales a los que había visto esa tarde en la escuela.

Por Dios, la chica seguía igual. Su mirada era la misma que la de esa foto.

Viéndola bien, su versión pequeña tenía la esperanza de llegar a ser una linda chica cuando creciera. ¿Qué le habría pasado para llegar a ser como él la conocía ahora, tan… _extraña_?

-En esta foto era la fiesta de tu sexto cumpleaños, Naruto. – continuo su madre con voz gentil recordando.

El rubio arqueó una ceja dubitativo.

-¿Aun no te acuerdas, verdad? – se rio el rubio más grande.

-Ese día recuerdo que llegaste a mí llorando porque te habías peleado con unos niños invitados. Y Hinata-chan te ayudó a recuperarte, me aviso de tu golpe y después de eso jugaron todo el día juntos.

Naruto escuchaba a su madre atentamente. La verdad era que no tenía recuerdo alguno de ese momento, y en un instante su mente le dio una fugaz visión borrosa de una niña que lo ayudaba tomándolo de la mano.

 _¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?_

Sacudió su cabeza sin darle importancia. Eso fue… raro.

Pero independientemente de haberla conocido en una de sus celebraciones de cumpleaños ¿cómo es que no la volvió a ver? Pues al parecer ese recuerdo no fue el suficiente para recordarla incluso estando en la misma escuela.

Pertenecía a una familia importante, ¿por qué no volvió a encontrarse con ella en una fiesta de gala o reuniones o cenas que tenían las familias influyentes?

Naruto se extrañó por eso.

-Siendo una familia tan importante ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de su asistencia en ninguna de las reuniones o fiestas de sociedad? – Cuestionó ahora el rubio. – Me refiero a que siendo una familia de nombre debieron de asistir alguna vez. Además tengo entendido que el abuelo ha hecho generosas donaciones a esos hospitales.

Entonces Naruto se volvió hacia su madre quien por un momento había puesto un semblante relativamente triste.

-Tienes razón, hijo. – Habló ahora su padre al ver que Kushina no contestaba a su pregunta. – El propietario de los hospitales, Hiashi Hyuga asistía a muchas de estas reuniones. Pero entonces sucedieron varias tragedias que lo alejaron de eso. – el semblante de su padre de pronto se volvió más serio. –Su esposa murió al año siguiente de tu sexto aniversario, fue tanta su pérdida que Hiashi dejó de asistir a estos eventos junto con su familia.

Naruto se percató de que esa podría ser la razón por la que ya no supo más de esa chica.

-Su esposa era muy amiga de tu madre. – señaló, y Naruto entendió el semblante afligido de la mayor. – Después de eso, a los pocos años su hermano gemelo sufrió un accidente que le costó la vida. –siguió hablando su padre.

Minato dio un suspiro.

-Reconociendo tantas perdidas, podría intuir que esas fueron las razones por las que Hiashi ya no volvió a frecuentar los círculos sociales. – el rubio dio otro sorbo a su té pensativo. - Y poniéndonos en su desdichada situación, la verdad ¿quién tendría ganas de frecuentarlos? Definitivamente se puede comprender su ausencia. Y nunca se le menosprecio por ello.

Naruto digería las palabras de su padre. En realidad eran muchas cosas, muchos acontecimientos que sufrieron en corto tiempo. Podría entender porque Hinata Hyuga ya no estaba en su línea de recuerdos.

-Aunque últimamente podría decirse que ya no es así. – habló de pronto su padre después de un corto silencio, llamando su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Últimamente, Hiashi ha estado asistiendo a las últimas invitaciones que hemos tenido por parte de las familias Nara, Sabaku no, y Uchiha. – habló recordando. – Aunque imagino que fue por asuntos de negocio, pero ahora se le ve más activo en estas cosas.

Dio otro sorbo a su té.

-Espero que también pueda asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre esta semana. – finalizó tranquilo y sonriéndole a su hijo.

Y Naruto cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Ero-sennin hará una fiesta? – arqueó una ceja consternado. – ¿No está viejo para eso?

Entonces la única mujer presente en la sala dio un pequeño salto repentino. Juntando sus manos en el pecho, sus ojos brillaban cuando le habló a su esposo.

-Oh Minato, ¿Por qué no le dices a Jiraiya-sama si puede invitar a toda la familia? Así podríamos ver a Hinata-chan después de todo este tiempo.

-Es una excelente idea, Kushina. – le sonrió cariñoso a su esposa.

Entonces Kushina, poseedora de un hermoso y largo cabello rojo, se volvió ahora hacia su único hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ni se te ocurra el no asistir, Naruto. – lo amenazó. – Es el aniversario de tu abuelo y tienes que estar presente.

El gesto del rubio más joven se contrajo en una mueca de pesar.

-¿En serio tengo que ir? Será muy aburrido, madre. – se quejó arrastrando las palabras. – Solamente habrá gente adulta hablando de negocios y trivialidades. A-bu-rri-do. - puntualizó

-No me vengas con esas excusas, Naruto. – se enfureció la mayor. – Es tu abuelo.

-Pero mamá… - soltó un berrido para después sonreír divertido. - De seguro Ero-sennin sólo quiere dar una fiesta para ver a mujeres con escotes atrevidos y vestidos cortos, Oba-san se enfurecerá.

La peliroja le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio por sus palabras mientras éste se quejaba adolorido.

-¡Naruto respeta a tus abuelos! – habló furiosa para después dirigirse hacia su esposo. - ¡Minato dile algo, es tu hijo!

-¡Mamá la violencia no era necesaria! – hablaba el chico irritado acariciándose la herida.

Mientras madre e hijo seguían discutiendo el mayor los veía con una sonrisa tranquila para después tomar otro sorbo de su té.

-Naruto, Kushina tiene razón. Es tu abuelo. – le habló tranquilo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Su madre sonrió triunfante ante la mueca de fastidio de su hijo.

-Pero _papá…_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente Hinata se sentía peor de lo que se veía. Si es que eso podía ser posible.

Sus abundantes ojeras se habían hecho más visibles debajo de sus perlados ojos, eran las consecuencias de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Si podía recordar al menos había dormitado diez minutos cada una o dos horas. Pero más que eso no pudo, su propio cuerpo no se lo permitía al estar siempre atenta de lo que podía suceder con la puerta de su habitación.

Además de eso, podía estar segura que no había comido en dos días completos algo más que no fuera agua y una barrita dulce. Y aunque no tenía hambre podía sentir un vacío en su estómago que la debilitaba a cada momento haciendo sus movimientos más torpes.

Y ahora ahí estaba, haciendo la limpieza del día de hoy en su salón antes de marcharse a su casa. Se sentía cansada, débil y podía jurar que se movía sólo por inercia sin mandar a sus músculos, sólo lo hacía y ya. Aunque sus movimientos eran lentos tampoco quería terminar pronto pues aun no quería regresar a casa.

Ese día no le habían impartido la materia de ciencias y se alegraba de sobremanera por eso pues al menos había tenido un poco de paz ese día, pero aun así Hinata tenía muy presente la noche anterior.

Su brazo aun dolía y unas gruesas y moradas marcas se habían quedado en él.

 _Las marcas de sus manos._ Pensó estremeciéndose.

En ese momento una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una voz chillona perteneciente a una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Hinata que bueno que te encuentro. – habló falsamente gentil una chica peliroja con gafas. –Veras… me, me duele el estómago. – posó rápidamente sus manos en el vientre. – Si eso, y era mi turno de limpiar la piscina el día de hoy. – Hinata sabía a dónde iba esto. – Así que… ¿podría encargarte este favor a ti? – preguntó melosa a lo que la peli azul se limitó a mirarla nerviosa y le sonrió gentilmente.

-C-Claro Karin-san. – aunque sabía que la chica frente a ella mentía descaradamente no podía negarse a su petición. Karin siempre recurría a ella para pasarle todas sus tareas, y aunque siempre la presionaba con eso, Hinata simplemente no quería causar problemas con esa clase de personas y era por eso que nunca se podía negar a ella.

Era mejor si pasaba desapercibida y sin llamar la atención.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Sonrió con suficiencia y dicho eso se fue por donde había venido en donde la alcanzaron dos de sus amigas y alcanzó a oír entre risas como les decía: _en realidad es una tonta_.

Sola otra vez Hinata dio un profundo suspiro no dándole importancia, al menos eso la entretendría un rato más antes de volver a casa.

Mientras guardaba las cosas en el armario y se disponía a salir rumbo a la piscina, unos expectantes ojos azules habían visto lo sucedido y por alguna razón la miraban irritados.

Naruto la miraba irritado mientras veía como la chica salía hacia el área de la piscina. ¿Que acaso esa chica no tenía aprecio por ella misma? ¿Por qué decía _sí_ a todo sin rechistar? ¿Si eso no era lo que quería por qué decir sí?

Ese día no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento y parecía que ella también lo había evitado pues seguía actuando como fantasma. Pero de lo que sí se había dado cuenta era de su deteriorado aspecto. Se veía peor que ayer, sus ojos se hundían cada vez más en esas pozas negras y su andar era más torpe que ayer o ¿era su imaginación?

Parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Sacudió su cabeza enojado con él mismo. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora se percataba de su presencia aún más que antes? Debió ser desde que sus padres le dijeron que ya la conocía.

Era estúpido.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar seguirla a la piscina y ver como la torpe se había tropezado con sus propios pies y caía deliberadamente al suelo.

No, se corrigió. No era el suelo, era la piscina.

 _¡Splash!_

La chica había caído dentro del agua y ahora Naruto había salido apresurado para acercarse a la orilla. La chica tenía que salir ¿o no? La piscina no era tan profunda y no creía que no supiera nadar.

Pero la peli azul no salió y Naruto creyó haberse vuelto loco pues había entrado al agua por ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Me quedo algo corto pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y prometo subirlo antes. Tratare de actualizar cada semana. :D**_

 _ **Y como siempre no me cansare de agradecer sus reviews x3 mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado, en el siguiente capitulo se viene algo interesante entre estos dos asi que espero leerlos pronto! x3**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heloou!**_

 _ **Disfruten el cap! Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 4**

La recostó sobre la orilla de la alberca, estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba. Naruto gruñó.

Le presionó el pecho una, dos, tres veces y aún seguía sin reaccionar.

 _Joder._

Ahora sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa.

Separó los labios húmedos de la chica y pegó su boca con la de ella. El aire entró a sus pulmones y la chica se despertó entre un ataque de tos.

-¿En serio eres estúpida? – le habló enojado después de que la peli azul se estabilizara.

Asombrada y sin saber que decir Hinata se limitó a mirarlo. Cosa que alteró al chico.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste ahogarte? – le espetó. – ¿Es que no sabes nadar?

La chica había escondido su mirada nerviosa y sonrojada al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Y-Yo lo s-siento. – soltó en un hilo de voz temblorosa haciendo que el chico se calmara de repente.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se ponía tan irritado con ella? Naruto nunca se había comportado así antes. Era estúpido.

Suspiró fastidiado.

-Está bien – habló más calmado. – Vamos a cambiarnos antes de que nos dé un resfriado o algo.

El rubio se incorporó y apoyó su mano en el brazo delgado de la chica para ayudarla a pararse pero el quejido doloroso que soltó la peli azul de sus labios lo dejó perplejo un segundo.

-¿Te lastimaste? – de pronto su voz la escuchó seria. – Déjame ver.

Pero no era necesario, la camisa blanca del uniforme transparentó el enorme cardenal que tenía en su brazo. Morado, rojizo y un poco amarillo se dejaba ver a través de la camisa mojada de la chica.

-Joder. – soltó de pronto el rubio en un gruñido sorprendiéndola. – ¿No me digas que fue por el apretón de ayer que te hice mientras salíamos de la escuela? – preguntó con un extraño deje de frustración en su voz al saber que él era el causante de tal herida.

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos avergonzada.

-¡N-No! C-claro que no. – se apresuró a responder cosa que extrañó al chico. – D-De verdad, no fue tu culpa.

Sus ojos perlados los miraban tan inocentes y avergonzados que nunca pudo haber dudado de ella. Era extraño el efecto que tenían sobre él, estaba seguro que si fuera culpable de un asesinato y le dijera que no fue ella, le creería sin dudarlo.

Se fijó nuevamente en su rostro, sus mejillas exquisitamente sonrosadas, su rostro mojado y su larga cabellera estilando agua al igual que su ropa, lo dejó sin aliento.

Su camisa blanca bien podía transparentar su ropa interior y unos abundantes pechos podían apreciarse a través de un delicado sujetador. De pronto sintió una excitante punzada dentro de su estómago que avanzaba rápidamente hacia su miembro. Era demasiado delgada para la proporción de sus pechos los cuales siempre escondía bajo el holgado chaleco de su uniforme, pero ahora podía contemplaros perfectamente.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo se quedó viendo a sus generosos pechos hasta que vio como la chica comenzaba a temblar. Se quitó su chaqueta rodeándola con ella, sabía que estaba mojada y no le serviría de nada pero al menos la cubriría de exhibir su ropa interior.

Tragó saliva tratando de olvidar la visión de su sujetador y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos.

Y dicho eso se dirigieron hacia la enfermería.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora que ya estaba seco y vestido con su uniforme de gimnasia, pues era lo único que podía ponerse que no estuviera mojado, se encontraba esperando a la chica fuera de la enfermería.

Hace más de quince minutos habían llegado empapados a la enfermería y como esperaba la enfermera no estaba. Naruto frunció el ceño. Como era que esa mujer seguía trabajando en esa escuela si nunca se encontraba en la enfermería cuando se le necesitaba.

Movió su pie impaciente tres veces. La Hyuga ya estaba tardando. Sólo era ponerse el uniforme de gimnasia y ya. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? Pero entonces se acordó de lo anémica que se veía y de cómo se había ahogado deliberadamente en la piscina.

El rubio abrió los ojos. ¿Y si se había desmayado dentro de la enfermería?

Joder. Esta chica sólo traía problemas.

Entró de un portazo a la sala sin llamar antes y sin darle tiempo a la chica semidesnuda frente a él de cubrirse la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¡Lo siento!- soltó rápidamente el rubio mientras veía como la chica cubría sus pechos en un ligero grito de exclamación.

En un instante la peli azul se terminó de acomodar la camiseta seca de su uniforme y entre su sonrojo le soltó un pequeño tartamudeo:

-N-No hay problema.

Pero para Naruto Uzumaki sí que había un gran problema.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando peligrosamente al de la chica frente a él. Primero en la piscina con la camisa mojada transparentando sus generosos atributos y ahora esto. Tantos días en celibato le estaban afectando.

 _Mierda._ Pensó irritado mientras intentaba calmar el repentino endurecimiento de su entre pierna.

Sólo era piel y pechos, no era nada que no hubiera vista antes. Pero que su excitación la causara esta retraída chica simplemente lo exasperaba.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr_

El extraño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la peliazul quien bajaba su rostro avergonzado por el repentino gruñido que había salido de su estómago. Le extrañaba que aún no se hubiera desmayado de la anemia que parecía padecer.

Y antes de siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, la había tomado de la muñeca y se dirigían hacia su auto.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Sube- le ordenó.

Hinata sólo se limitaba a mirarlo nerviosamente pero ¿qué más podría hacer? El rubio se veía ligeramente furioso, su ceño fruncido no le decía lo contrario y podía jurar que era por su culpa, por lo que paso en la piscina.

Ya arriba del coche habían avanzado una corta distancia en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, o tal vez Naruto iba tan rápido que Hinata creyó que fue corta. Al volverse hacia la ventana para apreciar donde estaba, se sorprendió.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un elegante restaurante de comida italiana.

Naruto le dio distraídamente las llaves al valet parking y Hinata bajo del auto nerviosa preguntándose ¿por qué el rubio la había traído a un lugar así? Tan elegante. Bajo su mirada hacia sus ropas de gimnasia y la vergüenza la inundó, aferrando en sus puños la tela de su chamarra roja deportiva. De pronto se sintió cohibida llevando únicamente su simple uniforme de gimnasia a un lugar tan lindo y elegante como ese, al menos Naruto también llevaba su uniforme.

-Vamos, camina. – la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se encaminaba dentro del lugar. La elegante muchacha en el recibidor le sonrió coquetamente al rubio mientras éste le pedía una mesa para dos ignorándola olímpicamente, Hinata pensó que un chico como Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a esas sonrisas y miradas lascivas por parte del género opuesto.

Al entrar dejando atrás el lobby, Hinata quedo maravillada por la vista del gran restaurante. Una enorme fuente bañada en oro dorado se alzaba hasta llegar al techo pareciendo como si ésta fuera el soporte de toda la arquitectura. El restaurante se conformaba de tres pisos puestos de forma que rodearan la fuente, las mesas y sillas talladas a mano se distribuían proporcionalmente sin toparse una con otra y las paredes estaban tapizadas con elegantes paisajes de Europa, al menos la mayoría pues las que daban hacia los extremos fueron sustituidas por enormes ventanales que dejaban ver desde esa altura todo el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.

Hinata dio un suspiro nostálgico, simplemente era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que su madre estaba viva, que no visitaba ese restaurante. Cuando aún tenía una familia y no tenía que preocuparse por lo que pasaría en un futuro.

Aun distraída y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, seguía torpemente al rubio frente a ella quien se abría paso hacia una de las mesas. Fue entones que una voz los detuvo de pronto.

-Naruto, que sorpresa. – un hombre mayor, robusto, envuelto en un elegante traje negro y con una larga cabellera castaña se había acercado a ellos. Hinata se dio cuenta que el rubio sonreía por primera vez desde que la había ayudado en su accidente. – Choji no me dijo que vendrías.- sonrió el señor amablemente alzando sus prominentes mejillas causando así que sus ojos se hundieran más pequeños en su robusto rostro.

\- Choza. – saludó Naruto apretando la mano que le ofrecía el mayor. – Sólo vine a comer, una decisión repentina de última hora. – habló como no dándole importancia a sus palabras y Hinata se dio cuenta como el señor se volvía hacia ella sonriéndole amistosamente. Hinata estaba segura que el señor creería que ella era esa decisión repentina de última hora.

\- Entonces no te detengo. Pueden sentarse donde gusten. – Naruto asintió despidiéndose y se encaminó hacia una mesa al fondo del restaurante donde se alzaba un gran ventanal. – ¿Le digo al chef que te prepare lo de siempre?

\- Sí, y que sirva porción extra en todo. – sonrió Naruto llegando a la mesa. – Que no se contenga.

Choza formó una sonrisa satisfecha al verlos para después desaparecer tras una gran puerta.

Sentada frente al rubio, y después de un rato en silencio, Hinata comenzó a morder el interior de su mejilla nerviosa pues Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus afilados ojos azules la evaluaban lentamente provocando el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas. La miraba como si intentara descifrar algo, a lo mejor se dio cuenta que no valía la pena haberla traído a tan hermoso restaurante para comer. Y tras esos pensamientos Hinata había bajado su resignada mirada de la del rubio.

-Oye ¿Hinata, cierto?- la peliazul se tensó al escuchar su nombre volviéndose hacia al chico frente a ella. – Sé que no debería meterme en tus problemas, pero… - Hinata lo miró nerviosa, Naruto intentaba decirle algo y al final continuo como no dándole tanta importancia. – pero ¿no crees que ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para tener un trastorno por dejar de comer, o es que padeces de alguna enfermedad?

-¿C-Cómo? – preguntó asombrada.

-Me refiero a que siempre te estas desmayando. – y ante ese comentario el rostro de Hinata se tornó completamente rojo. – E intuí que padecerías de anemia o algo por el estilo.

Al ver el semblante avergonzado de la muchacha el rubio se extrañó alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

-¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

La chica se apresuró a llevar sus manos frente a su rostro en un ademan negativo y nervioso.

-S-Simplemente es estrés – habló presurosa inclinando la mirada. – Y-Y sin d-darme cuenta creo que deje de… _comer._ – soltó eso último en un susurro.

-Oh, ya veo.

Naruto la miraba con un deje de lástima que Hinata creyó percibir en sus ojos haciéndola sentir realmente tonta estando frente a él.

De cierta forma le había dicho la verdead pues cada noche ese estrés se acumulaba al no poder dormir pero claro, nunca le diría la causa de ese estrés. Y agradeció de sobremanera que el chico no hubiera seguido con esas preguntas.

Pasó un rato más en silencio en donde el chico miró su celular viendo los mensajes que había recibido mientras Hinata se hundía en su asiento avergonzada ante la situación en la que estaba.

Estaba muy agradecida con Naruto por haberla sacado de la piscina y ayer por haberla salvado de esa situación con el profesor, aunque el chico no supiera sus razones aun así había atendido a su llamado de no dejarla sola, y sentía que no se lo había agradecido formalmente. Y con esta muestra, de al parecer tener un toque de preocupación por ella, sentía que aún le debía mucho.

Y armándose de todo el valor que podía, apretó sus manos sobre su regazo y se dispuso a soltar sus agradecimientos cuando de pronto la comida que había pedido el rubio llegó en ese mismo momento.

Dos platos de espagueti, dos de ensalada y una enorme pizza habían hecho presencia en la mesa y el rubio sonriéndole a la comida habló animado:

-Anda comamos.

Pero después de engullirse una porción de su espagueti vio como la chica frente a él no había siquiera probado la ensalada.

La miró ceñudo.

-Oye, hace poco en la escuela tu estomago gruñía de hambre. ¿No me digas que has perdido el apetito?

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas la chica sacudió la cabeza en un _no_ , exasperando así al rubio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. ¿Entonces que rayos le pasaba a esta niña?

-S-Sólo quería a-agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. – eso lo tomó desprevenido. – Hoy por salvarme de la piscina g-gracias. Y ayer por…por no dejarme sola. – la chica se hundió en su asiento apenada para después tomar aire y proseguir. – Sé que era algo extraño que te pedía alguien que ni siquiera conoces pero aun así g-gracias. – se armó de valor y viéndolo a la cara finalizó con un: - S-Siento que te debo mucho y no sé cómo empezar a agradecerte.

Naruto la miró un momento sorprendido. Al parecer era la oración más larga que la había escuchado decir desde que se percató de su persona. Ya no eran simples monosílabas o un " _lo siento"_ saliendo de su boca. Pero ¿le estaba agradeciendo a él por ayudarla?

Por un momento se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. La había ayudado bastante desde ayer, aceptando sus peticiones sin preguntar por sus motivos e incluso salvando su ser de ahogarse por sus propias torpezas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo se había autoproclamado el héroe de esta estúpida niña, quien supuestamente ya conocía? Además sumándole la punzada de excitación que le provocaba a su cuerpo sólo de verla expuesta. Esto ya se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

Sus pensamientos hicieron que dentro de él creciera una frustración. No podía dejar que esto se quedara así. Él no se portaba así con nadie, no le daba trato especial a nadie y no podía dejar que la chica pensara que ella era la excepción.

El chico dejo su tenedor a un lado mirando ceñudo a la chica, directamente a sus nerviosos ojos perla.

-Dejemos en claro algo, Hinata – de pronto la peliazul se tensó al ver como la voz y el semblante del rubio cambiaban. – ¿Te acuerdas ayer cuando te dije que ningún favor es gratis? – una maliciosa sonrisa se formó por la mitad de su rostro al hablar. – Pues este es otro de esos favores – Naruto hizo referencia a la comida. – Y creo que te estas acostumbrando a ellos. ¿No sabes cómo empezar a agradecerme? No te preocupes, yo me encargare de cobrar eso. Los héroes ya no existen Hinata, y ninguno rescata a la princesa sin algo a cambio. – recargó sus codos en la mesa y se acercó al rostro perplejo de la chica susurrándole maliciosamente: - Hasta en el más tonto de los cuentos el príncipe siempre recibe un beso por rescatar a la princesa.

Y tras esas palabras su rostro volvió a su inocente sonrisa zorruna. Y con su cara totalmente roja, Hinata sólo podía mirar cómo el rubio la invitaba a comer de la pizza mientras se llevaba una porción de ésta a su boca. Pero su cabeza aún seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras dichas por él.

¿Dónde había quedado el hermoso chico rubio imperativo y honesto de su infancia?

Definitivamente el Naruto que ella idealizaba desde pequeña era sólo eso: un sueño. Ahora el verdadera Naruto era el que se encontraba sentado frente a ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que realmente no lo conocía.

Se había limitado a idealizarlo con los recuerdos que tenia de él, creando una ilusión, un cuento de fantasía en su propia mente para protegerse. Y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre fue un demonio vestido de ángel.

Era como en caperucita roja. Él era el lobo vestido con piel de cordero, dando sonrisas falsas y malas direcciones. Mientras caperucita roja, ingenua e inocente, confiaría ciegamente en la ayuda del lobo, cayendo deliberadamente en un irremediable peligro.

Sin percatarse del vino que habían llevado a su mesa hace un momento, el rubio había llenado dos copas del líquido carmesí extendiéndole una a la peliazul.

-Brindemos Hinata – ahora el lobo había sonreído ladinamente sintiendo crecer una maligna satisfacción al ver a su caperucita roja tan nerviosa. – porque la princesa pueda devolverle los favores al príncipe.

Y sintiéndose un títere, Hinata movió su mano temblorosa y su copa hizo _clinc_ junto a la de él. Fue entonces cuando supo que su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un cruel cuento de hadas.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hola de nuevo! :D**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! x3 me he emocionado mucho al leerlos y saber su opinion respecto a la historia o al capitulo en sí. Son unos grandes lectores y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _¿Y como les ha parecido? En lo personal me gusta mucho poner a Naruto como a un chico malo, pero luego veremos que sucede porque aunque quiere aparentar ser malo tambien vemos como se confunde al estar con Hinata x3 y aunque ponga a Naruto un poco fuera de su personaje, Hinata sera Hinata, timida e introvertida, pero como evolucionó en la serie (al proteger a los que quiere y ser decidida) tambien lo hará en este fic._**

 ** _ooh bueeno pronto leeran mas momentos sobre ellos. :3_**

 ** _Espero leerlos pronto y ¡cuidense!_**

 ** _Besos ;*_**

 ** _Ciao~_** ****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, Hola :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 **Capítulo 5**

Para cuando salieron del restaurante el cielo estaba oscuro y ahora Naruto la estaba llevando hacia su casa. Desde que el rubio le había hablado de sus intenciones, Hinata no tuvo el valor para verlo a los ojos durante toda la comida. Y aún menos para dirigirle alguna otra palabra.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él. Ya no era el héroe con capa y espada que siempre se imaginaba, y aunque ahora su comportamiento le había dejado en claro como Naruto había cambiado tanto desde su niñez, ciertamente no le tenía miedo.

De alguna forma sentía que ahora no estaba sola.

Habían llegado a su casa y Naruto detuvo el auto frente a ésta. Las luces de adentro estaban encendidas y Hinata pudo darse cuenta del auto de su padre. Era extraño cuando su padre llegaba temprano a casa y eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa. Quería bajarse rápido del auto y entrar pues estaba segura que a lo mejor sería reprendida por su progenitor por no encontrarse en casa.

Pero antes de si quiera abrir la puerta, la peliazul se dio cuenta como ésta se encontraba asegurada, y con los nervios a flor de piel se volvió lentamente hacia su acompañante que hasta ese momento no había comentado nada.

Y al volverse la sorprendió el verse observada por el rubio. Tenía su brazo por arriba del volante recargando su cabeza en la mano mientras una ladina sonrisa le surcaba la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Nerviosa Hyuga? – se burlaba divertido.

La peliazul no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y volver su mirada hacia otro lado. Pero antes de que pudiera desviarla, Naruto la había tomado del mentón cruzándose con sus pálidos ojos.

-Cuando hablo contigo preferiría que me miraras a la cara, Hinata – frunció el ceño mientras la chica lo miraba nerviosa para después asentirle lentamente. El chico sonrió ladino. – Muy bien, pues desde ahora comenzaras a pagarme los favores.

Esto hizo que la peliazul abriera sus ojos conmocionada para diversión del chico.

-Estoy seguro que tu padre ya debió de recibir una invitación. – la ojiperla lo miró interrogante. – El fin de semana mi abuelo dará una fiesta por su cumpleaños y al parecer mi madre está muy interesada en que vayas.

-P-Pero…

-No – la interrumpió el chico poniendo delicadamente uno de los mechones largos de Hinata tras su oreja. – Nada de peros. Será mejor que pase por ti ese día para asegurarme de que iras. Mi madre se pondrá muy contenta al vernos _jugar juntos como antes._ \- ironizó el rubio a lo que Hinata abrió los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habia dicho. ¿Acaso Naruto la recordaba? ¿Recordaba cómo solían jugar juntos cuando niños?

Ante la cara confundida de la peliazul, Naruto sonrió burlón al imaginarse lo que ésta pensaba.

Volvió a poner una mano sobre la pálida mejilla de la chica y acercándola a él, le dio un lento beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

-Dile a tu padre que ese día te recogeré en la noche.

Y sonriendo lobuno quito el seguro de la puerta y Hinata salió tambaleándose del carro, con un montón de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados cruzando por su cabeza.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Aun con la cabeza hecha un lio y con el tacto ardiente que dejaron los labios de Naruto en su mejilla, Hinata entró a su casa encontrándose con su padre sentado en el comedor leyendo unos papeles.

Al escuchar como su hija entraba Hiashi Hyuga alzó la cabeza de su trabajo para mirarla seriamente.

Pero antes de siquiera dirigirle algunas palabras, Momoshiro Osore se adelantó a su encuentro bajando por las escaleras y viendo por la ventana de paso.

-Parece que alguien te trajo a casa Hina-chan.

Hinata se volvió hacia su padre con la mirada nerviosa pensando que éste podría malinterpretar las palabras intencionadas de su profesor.

-¿Es eso cierto Hinata? – le había hablado su padre con un leve deje de molestia. - Te he dicho que le hables a Miyagi-san si se te hace muy tarde en la escuela.

Miyagi-san era el chofer de la familia y su padre lo había puesto al cuidado de Hinata siendo ésta la única que aún no conducía. Pero Hinata siempre declinaba cada vez que Miyagi-san la quería llevar a su escuela pues ésta insistía en que estaba a muy corta distancia y que le gustaba caminar hasta ella. Exasperando con ese gesto a su padre pues su terca hija no dejaba que Miyagi-san cumpliera con su trabajo.

-S-Si padre. – la peliazul desvió la mirada, sonrojándose de repente. – E-Era un amigo.

Sin que los dos Hyuga se dieran cuenta, de pronto el semblante de Momoshiro Osore había cambiado. Por un momento su rostro se había ensombrecido en una mueca.

Pero a diferencia de él, Hiashi reaccionó diferente. Las palabras dichas por su hija de pronto le interesaron.

-¿Un amigo?

Era raro que su hija hablara de amigos cuando siempre la había visto sola. Solamente iba de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa, y en ningún momento se había dado cuenta que tan siquiera alguna amiga la acompañara. Su hija mayor nunca había sido alguien sociable y desde que su hermana Hanabi se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad y de que su primo Neji se casó, se podría decir que Hinata se volvió aún más introvertida pues sus únicas dos fuentes de amistad se habían marchado. Dejando a Hiashi con una enorme carga más sobre sus hombros, como lo era la mayor de sus hijas. Al menos su amigo Momoshiro estaba ahí y aunque sólo sería por un tiempo corto, tenía a alguien que lo distraía de la realidad en la que vivía: una casa solitaria, una hija incompetente, y una esposa muerta.

-Sí. Era N-Naruto Uzumaki, padre.

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por un instante. Para después volver a su semblante duro, e ignorando a su hija, volvió a sus papeles tomando un elegante sobre que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, eso explica esta invitación. – su padre había hablado con un tono estoico. – Por lo menos has hecho bien en volver a socializar con esa familia. Ahora entiendo la insistencia de Minato por que vayamos a ese baile.

-¿I-Iremos? – se cuestionó la ojiperla.

-Por supuesto que iremos. – rugió su padre, y después de un momento suspiró. – He estado evitando mucho estos compromisos después de la muerte de tu madre y sobre todo a la familia Uzumaki pues me recuerdan mucho a Hana. – el semblante del mayor se ensombreció por un instante al nombrar a su difunta esposa. – Pero ahora que me han pedido personalmente el ir y que al parecer su hijo tiene un interés en ti, – le lanzó una mirada expectante. – es muy conveniente el asistir. – volvió a acomodar los papeles en sus manos. – Así que ve y cómprate algo decente que usar para la gala. Mañana Tenten podría acompañarte a ver eso.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Hinata abrió asombrada los ojos mientras un brillo de felicidad se asomaba en ellos.

-¿Tenten- _onesama_ y Neji- _nisama_ están aquí?

-Iba a ser una sorpresa. – habló ahora Momoshiro con una deslumbrante sonrisa. – Hiashi la has arruinado por completo. – le reprendió de forma amistosa mientras se acercaba a la mesa con Hiashi.

La peliazul se tensó por un momento cuando paso de largo por un lado de ella y al verlo sentarse con su padre en la mesa pudo respirar una vez más.

-Neji tiene unos negocios aquí en Japón esta semana y llegaran mañana. Tenten viene con él – frunció el ceño. – aunque no debería por su embarazo. Mañana iremos a comer. Me pidieron que no te dijera pues querían sorprenderte. Al parecer Tenten insistía en venir a verte. – el mayor bufó. – Pero llegarán en buena ocasión, le pediré que te lleve a comprar algo y sería perfecto que nos acompañaran a la gala. Mañana se lo comunicare a Neji.

-Sí, sería maravillosos. Neji estará muy agradecido. – Momoshiro comenzó a charlar con su padre acerca de la fiesta de los Uzumaki y al escuchar Hinata como su progenitor le decía a ese hombre que también estaría invitado, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Estaba realmente contenta al oír como su padre le decía que su queridísimo primo Neji y su hermosa esposa Tenten vendrían a Japón una semana, pues desde que se habían casado y se habían ido a vivir a Londres hace más de tres años ya casi no los veía tan seguido como antes. Su primo era diez años mayor que ella y aunque era mucha la diferencia de edad, cuando su madre murió Neji fue quien más vio por ella y por Hanabi puesto que su padre se había distanciado de sus pequeñas hijas sumiéndose por completo en su trabajo.

A penas con 16 años de edad Neji trataba a Hinata y Hanabi, de seis y tres años respectivamente, como a sus propias hermanas. Las había cuidado desde siempre y sabia como su tío podía llegar a compararlas injustamente a las dos respecto a habilidades y comportamiento se refiere. Por eso él siempre trató de apoyarlas en cada decisión y acciones que hacían. Y después de la muerte de otro familiar, el padre de Neji, los tres se habían vuelto muy unidos. Mientras Hiashi se había convertido en un hombre más duro y severo con sus hijas, hundido en la soledad de su trabajo. Fue por eso que Neji siempre habia estado ahí para ellas.

Y ahora su primo Neji había formado su propia vida, se había casado con la mujer que amaba y era un gran socio de una compañía de inversiones en Londres. Y aun así seguía viendo por sus primas pues Hanabi al ser aceptada en la prestigiosa escuela de Londres ahora vivía con ellos, y Hinata estaba agradecida de que al menos su preciada hermana estuviera con él disfrutando de esa felicidad que su primo había creado. Y no de ese silencioso abismo que era su casa en Japón.

Y ahora Momoshiro Osore iría a la gala de los Uzumaki. Pero no era de extrañar, si su padre era invitado a alguna reunión social, Momoshiro casi siempre lo acompañaba y eso a Hinata no le gustaba. No quería que su padre empezara a ver a ese hombre como parte de su familia. Ese hombre le causaba temor y le dolía el ver como su padre disfrutaba más de su presencia que la de ella.

Tenía miedo de ese hombre y de lo que podía llegar a hacerle a su familia, o a ella, pero al menos en la fiesta habría muchas personas ¿no? No se atrevería a hacerle algo a ella ¿verdad? Al menos tendría a Neji y Tenten ahí y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba agradecida de que Naruto también se encontraría ahí.

Y entonces Hinata se acordó del rubio y del pacto en silencio que hicieron, de cómo la trataría de ahora en adelante. La había rescatado y ayudado en muchas situaciones y ahora el rubio la haría pagar cada favor a su manera. Pero de cierta forma, aunque se escuchara descabellado, Hinata prefería mil veces estar a la incertidumbre de lo que el rubio le pudiera hacer, que estar a la espera de lo que Momoshiro Osore pudiera hacerle a ella.

De pronto Hinata se sintió cansada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era mejor lo que le podía hacer un chico malo a un hombre igual o peor de malo? Su situación no estaba cambiando, sólo estaba cambiando de verdugo.

Pero no, se reprendió mentalmente, Naruto no era como Momoshiro Osore. Quería creer que Naruto no era igual que él.

Y con ese pensamiento esperanzador se volvió hacia su padre.

-Padre – llamó firme, recibiendo la atención de los dos mayores para consternación de la peliazul. – E-El día de la gala N-Naruto-kun se ofreció en pasar por mí, s-si eso no t-te molesta padre.

El mayor sonrió en una mueca.

-Perfecto. – la miró entrecerrando los ojos. – Será mejor que no me avergüences en el baile Hinata. Y trata de mantener esa amistad, puede que en un futuro te beneficies de ella y así ya no serás una carga para esta familia.

Y tras eso Hinata asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia la tranquilidad de su habitación sin percatarse de la mirada intensa y furiosa que le dirigía cierto hombre.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre para ir a la escuela y no encontrarse con Momoshiro Osore antes de salir de su casa.

Afuera el cielo aun comenzaba apenas a aclararse y era tan temprano que ni siquiera las señoras del aseo ni el ama de llaves estaban despiertas.

Soltó un suspiro y después de ver como la casa estaba en un profundo silencio corrió escaleras abajo para salir por la entrada principal pero antes de tocar la puerta fue detenida bruscamente por una mano.

Se volvió asustada hacia el dueño de aquella mano temiendo lo peor.

Y su temor se volvió realidad.

Momoshiro Osore la había detenido frente a la puerta sujetando su mano bruscamente. Su semblante era serio, se veía diferente al rostro malicioso y burlón habitual.

-Antes de que te vayas Hinata – acercó su aliento contra su rostro, poniendo una mano sobre la puerta acorralándola. Hinata cerró los ojos asustada, su voz era diferente, nunca le había dicho por su nombre. Parecía enojado. – ¿Crees que no vi lo de ayer? – escupió déspota. – ¿De cómo te le echaste encima al Uzumaki? – Hinata abrió los ojos conmocionada por sus palabras. – Tú no eres así Hinata.

De pronto sintió como su barbilla era tomada fuertemente por los dedos de ese hombre obligándola así a verlo a los ojos.

-Tú no eres una _zorra_ cualquiera pequeña. – la mano con la que tenía agarrada la suya la había forzado a que la subiera por encima de su cabeza dejándola expuesta, debilitándola y causándole pavor a lo que le podía hacer. Su agarre era muy fuerte y ella sentía como iba perdiendo las fuerzas a través de sus piernas temblorosas.

Momoshiro le acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja haciendo que Hinata se volviera bruscamente hacia un lado cerrando sus ojos en un impulso.

-Tú no eres una ramera, pequeña. Y aunque tu padre esté fascinado con el hecho de que ese crío te tomó interés y quiera regalarte como putilla, no lo permitiré.

Alzó un poco más la mano de Hinata que tenía acorralada sobre su cabeza lastimando así su hombro. La peliazul soltó un gemido de dolor y el mayor se extasió con ese sonido. Mientras con su otra mano libre la tomaba una vez más de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

Acercándose a ella le planto un escueto y asqueroso beso en los labios el cual Hinata al recibir esa asquerosa sensación, los apartó lo más rápido que pudo y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Logrando que solamente el roce de la boca de ese hombre quedara impregnado en sus labios y en su mejilla al correr su cabeza hacia un lado.

Momoshiro rio y la soltó bruscamente empujándola contra la puerta.

-Eres mi muñeca Hinata – susurró contra el oído de la chica. – y no dejare que nadie se lleve mi juguete.

Y tras esas palabras la chica alcanzó a abrir la puerta y salió velozmente de su casa mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolables de sus ojos.

Corría mientras frotaba desesperadamente su brazo sobre su boca para quitarse esa horrible sensación de sus labios.

Se sentía sucia, se sentía asqueada. Se sentía perdida y frustrada.

Llegó a la escuela y corrió hacia los sanitarios de mujeres en donde lavo su cara una y otra vez, frotando el agua contra sus labios hasta que éstos se volvieron rojos e hinchados. Se miró al espejo y una demacrada chica le devolvió la mirada.

Se veía terrible, y de sus labios pudo ver como un hilito de sangre caía deliberadamente. Se había frotado demasiado fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó alarmada como unas voces se acercaban al baño de mujeres.

Nerviosa tomó una toalla, su mochila y se encerró en un cubículo al tiempo que unas desconocidas voces entraban hablando alegremente.

Mientras tanto, Hinata solamente podía hundir su rostro en la toalla.

Ahogando así su silencioso llanto.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Hola! algo triste este ultimo pedazo pero no me odien xD verán que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, y tenia que hacer sufrir un poquitin a Hinata :( y como leyeron Neji sera parte también de esta historia y no sé ustedes, pero yo soy del fandom que siempre me gusto verlo con Tenten :3 jajaja asi que necesitaba a estos dos para la**_ ** _historia. Serán como una figura fraternal para Hinata._**

 ** _Y bueno algo bueno sobre nuestra parejita se viene en el siguiente cap. Tratare de actualizar antes pues ya estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos de esta historia, (que ya tenia en mente como terminaría pero no me he puesto a escribirlo xD) asi que no se preocupen que no la dejare. Como les dije en un principio la calcule para unos 12 o 13 caps._**

 ** _Y lo mas importante por decir es que:: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! en serio, yo creo que los leo unas tres o cuatro veces pues me encanta leerlos, y saber que la historia les esta gustando me emociona mucho. x3_**

 ** _¡Gracias por todo! ;* ¡Son los mejores! :3_**

 ** _Y hasta aquí los dejo :D ¡Nos leemos en siguiente capitulo!_**

 ** _Byebye~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hiii!**

 **Los veo abajo. :D**

 **Capítulo 6**

No había podido poner atención en ninguna clase.

El incidente de la mañana la había tenido perdida, flotando a la deriva. Como un fantasma sin rumbo y sin resolución.

Aunque la mañana había pasado y la conmoción había desaparecido un poco, aun sentía ese vacío en su estómago. La preocupación y temor de lo que de ahora en adelante le podría hacer _ese hombre._

Nunca había llegado más allá de amenazas, lastimándola visiblemente en sus brazos por sus agarres fuertes, o de acecharla por las noches tratando de abrir su puerta, cosa que nunca pasaba puesto que ella se encargaba de asegurarla demasiado bien. Aunque sintiera ese temor cada noche de que algún día pudiera entrar a su habitación, nunca había pasado más allá de eso. Hasta ahora.

Había sentido el verdadero terror. El temor de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. De lastimarte por una obscena obsesión.

Esto se estaba saliendo de su control. Ahora necesitaba hacer algo. Pero Hinata sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella misma. Tenía el suficiente miedo e incertidumbre como para dejar las cosas como estaban. Como para dejar pasar ese incidente y rogar a Dios porque ese hombre se vaya lo más rápido posible de su casa.

Sabía que esperaría a eso, por lo tanto no haría nada, y se odiaba por eso. Por no ser fuerte y tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo.

Se limpió una pequeña lágrima traicionera que salía de uno de sus ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro.

Las clases habían terminado hace veinte minutos y se encontraba limpiando el aula como siempre. No sabía en qué momento Karin había llegado a dejarle esa tarea. Pero ya no importaba, sólo quería distraerse, estar sola y pensar.

Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó y al ver de quien se trataba, un halo de luz se asomó por la oscuridad de su rostro.

Su pecho se sintió por un momento liviano y toda preocupación se fue apagando mientras tomaba la llamada y escuchaba la tranquila voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hermano?- soltó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿ _Hinata? ¿Estás bien?–_ del otro lado de la línea Neji pudo notar la extraña voz de la peliazul.

Con esas dos palabras Hinata quiso llorar, llorar desde el fondo de su corazón y decirle a su hermano todo lo que la tenía angustiada. Decirle todo lo que sucedía, sobre el monstruo que le aterraba y que no la dejaba vivir.

Pero se contuvo. Tomó aire y respiró profundamente.

No podía ponerse a llorar como si tuviera cinco años. Su hermano ahora era un hombre de familia, pronto tendría a su primer hijo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como en su esposa y en su trabajo, como para que todavía llegara ella a molestarlo con sus niñerías.

-Estoy bien Neji.

Hinata cambio su semblante, se obligó a sonreír y a hablarle a su primo normalmente.

Y mientras charlaba, sin que se diera cuenta una sombra se había alzado tras ella.

Y unos ojos azules la estudiaban detenidamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Sí, mi padre me dijo ayer que vendrían.

Una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes a la chica se formó en sus labios.

-Estoy muy contenta Neji, ya quiero verte.

¿ _Neji_? ¿Quién demonios era ese?

-¿Cómo esta Tenten- _onesama_?

La chica seguía hablando por el celular sin percatarse aun de su presencia y el rubio seguía escuchando extrañado la conversación que tenía ella.

-Sí, ya salí de clases pero estoy haciendo la limpieza. – hizo una pausa. – ¿De veras? – sonrió aún más ampliamente y al ver eso el rubio sintió un repentino mal humor. – Entonces te espero en media hora.

¿Que eran todas esas reacciones? ¿Por qué las había visto hasta ahora que un extraño le llamaba? Sonrisas, risas y… espera, ¿en dónde había quedado su tartamudeo?

-Yo también.

Y tras esas palabras colgó la llamada. Guardo el teléfono en su uniforme mientras su otra mano sostenía la escobilla. Se volvió para seguir con su labor pero al ver al rubio frente a ella se sorprendió sonrojándose inmediatamente.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la mesa de un pupitre y su mirada se clavaba adusta sobre ella. La chica aferró sus dos manos sobre el mango de la escobilla y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo al no poder sostener la afilada mirada azulina.

Naruto se sentía extrañamente irritado. Toda la mañana la peliazul frente a él se había encontrado en el limbo. Podría haber dicho que en las nubes, pero las nubes es un lugar a donde todos quieren ir, y al ver como la chica vagaba de un lado a otro sin estar realmente presente en la realidad le hacía creer que se encontraba en el limbo. Su semblante era cansado, demacrado y pálido. Ningún semblante que estuviera en las nubes seria como ese.

Ahora presentía que definitivamente esa chica escondía algo. Sus moretones, sus trastornos alimenticios, su baja autoestima y sus idas al limbo. Algo andaba mal con esta niña.

Gruño a sus adentro ¿pero que le importaba a él? Bueno ahora era su juguete, le estaba cobrando los favores, así que ahora podía decirse que era incumbencia suya también. Tenía varios planes para ella de como podría pagarle todos esos favores, pero ahora después de una lúgubre mañana con ese pálido rostro, ¿ahora se iluminaba por una simple llamada?

Frunció el ceño.

Eso de cierta forma era molesto. Además ¿de quién era ese nombre que había dicho? ¿ _Nelly_?

¿Quién demonios era?

Tenía que averiguar que tramaba esta chica. Si creía que podía salirse sin terminar de pagar todo lo que había hecho por ella, estaba muy equivocada.

Y con esos pensamientos se incorporó acercándose a la menuda figura de la peliazul.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata vio como Naruto se acercaba a ella y de pronto su cabeza regresó a la noche pasada donde le había dado un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Pero eso solamente le sirvió para recordar el beso de ese hombre. De Momoshiro Osore.

De pronto su rostro se ensombreció. Su corazón se oprimió y el sonrojo desapareció. Reacciones que el chico notó.

-¿Hinata? – su voz sonó extrañada y con un deje de ¿preocupación?

Naruto estaba frente a ella y Hinata sintió como tomaba su mejilla delicadamente con una de sus manos, haciéndola voltear hacia él. Pero la peliazul no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacía se dejaría llevar por su tacto, por sus intensos ojos azules, y haría algo que estaba segura después se avergonzaría.

Pero le fue imposible escapar de él.

-Hinata – el chico había vuelto a decir su nombre, parecía reclamarle algo pero de una forma extrañamente dulce, tal vez ¿explicaciones? ¿Respuestas? ¿Que dijera cualquier cosa?

Sin embargo la peliazul no podía articular palabra.

Y entonces el chico tomó la otra mejilla y ahora sus dos manos cubrían su rostro. Fue entonces que no lo pudo evitar. Sus perlados ojos se detuvieron en los azules que la miraban intensamente y Hinata vio como el chico miraba hacia sus labios, hacia la herida que se había hecho al frotarlos con fuerza. El dedo del chico más próximo a su boca tocó delicadamente la herida y Hinata se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación. Tan diferente en comparación de lo que había sentido con _ese hombre_.

Aun con la caricia sobre sus labios Hinata los entreabrió dejando que el chico siguiera con esa hipnotizante caricia. Cerró sus ojos imaginándose que diferente seria ahora su día si Naruto hubiera sido el que la hubiera besado y no ese repulsivo hombre. No importaba si ya no era el príncipe de sus sueños, al menos tendría un recuerdo del cual aferrarse, un halo de luz en esa tortuosa oscuridad de la tempestad que era su vida.

 _Que diferente hubiera sido si…_

Y entonces no pudo detener lo que salió de sus labios después.

- _Naruto-kun bésame_ , _por favor_.

Y antes de que Hinata fuera consciente de lo que había dicho, Naruto había pegado sus labios en un delicado beso.

Naruto Uzumaki no sabía que fuerza del universo lo había llevado a hacer eso.

¿Por qué siempre obedecía a lo que esta chica le decía? Pero no lo podía evitar. Cada vez que lo miraba con esos enormes ojos perla, anhelantes, acuosos, a punto de explotar; se veía tan frágil y delicada que se le antojaba tomarla por el cabello, besarla e impregnarla con su fuerza. Introducirse dentro de ella y darle de su vitalidad. Quería poseerla y el deseo lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente. Era ridículo como esta demacrada chica lo excitaba a tal punto.

Su boca había comenzado a demandar más de ella. Quitó la escobilla que estaba entre sus cuerpos y la tomó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro la tomaba del cabello. Lo que comenzó con un delicado beso, el rubio lo convirtió en uno deseoso, anhelante. Delineó los labios de la chica con su lengua sintiendo como ésta comenzaba a estremecerse entre sus brazos produciéndole a él una maligna satisfacción de placer.

-Respóndeme el beso, Hinata. – habló entre sus labios.

Temblorosa la chica se había limitado solamente a sentir como el chico acariciaba sus labios con su lengua temerosa a seguir más profundo. Pero con esas palabras algo en su vientre se encendió.

Las manos de la peliazul se aferraron al cuello del chico y Hinata abrió unos centímetros su boca sólo para sentir como la lengua del rubio se apoderaba de la suya en una excitante explosión de sensaciones.

Sus lenguas danzaban un vals dirigido por el rubio mientras la peliazul sentía como sus cuerpos pegados se fundían lentamente. Sentía sus piernas derretirse mientras se aferraba a su cuello como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Sentía como era presionada por el brazo del chico hacia su duro abdomen y se sintió desfallecer.

Ahora no recordaba porqué le había pedido hacer eso al rubio. Ahora apenas y podía recordar su nombre.

Con su mente nublada, Hinata se dejó llevar por el apasionante beso del rubio. La besaba como si fuera su último brote de aliento, como si al separarse fuera a morir de asfixia, cuando realmente era ella la que se sofocaba placenteramente inmersa en ese beso. Pero ni siquiera le deba importancia a su falta de aire, Naruto se separaba de ella solamente para volver a atacar sus labios después de dos segundos de tomar aire. Esto se estaba volviendo adictivo, tóxico. Sentía las duras caricias de las manos del rubio recorrer su abdomen, pasar sobre sus pechos y posarse sobre su cintura acercándola a él aún más.

Era descaradamente excitante y Hinata jamás se había sentido así. Era una sofocante pasión y todo emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto. Extrañamente la hacía sentirse más fuerte, más descarada, cosa que en su vida podría imaginarse sentir. Pero sobretodo, la hacía sentirse más viva.

Reuniendo valor, Hinata se atrevió a acariciar el rubio cabello del chico y a acariciar sus mejillas, deleitándose al escuchar como el chico gruñía dentro de su boca disfrutando de sus inocentes caricias.

Entonces se separaron, respirando dificultosamente y recuperando el aire que habían perdido.

- _Hinata…_ \- habló ronco mirando los ojos nublados de ella. – _¿qué me has hecho?_

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, el celular de la peliazul sonó desde dentro de su uniforme.

Después del pequeño susto, el rubio se alejó de ella unos metros pasando una mano por sus despeinados cabellos recuperándose de lo sucedido, mientras veía como la chica contestaba dándole la espalda. Y después de unas pequeñas palabras cortó la llamada, tomó su mochila y salió del aula, no sin antes dirigirle una avergonzada mirada a él.

- _Nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun._

Y aunque estaba lo suficientemente enojado consigo mismo por hacer lo que había hecho, Naruto se pudo dar cuenta como la chica no había tartamudeado en ningún momento.

Se volvió hacia las ventanas viendo como la peliazul salía apresurada fuera de la escuela y vio como de un lujoso auto salía una mujer mayor que ella de una larga cabellera castaña y la recibía con un gran abrazo.

¿Así que ella es _Nelly_? Pensó el rubio aliviado después de verla. Espera, ¿aliviado? Frunció el ceño mientras veía como se ponían a hablar.

-Naruto, te encontré.

De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se volvió encontrándose con sus amigos azabaches.

-¿Idiota, que haces? – Sasuke se acercó a él alcanzando a ver a través de la ventana a una menuda chica de cabellera larga y azulada subiéndose a un carro y alejándose de la escuela.

-Nada. – habló rápidamente el rubio. – Sólo olvide algo. – tomó su mochila colocándola sobre su hombro bajo la examinante mirada del Uchiha.

-Chouji nos invitó a comer ¿vienes? – el azabache de coleta se acercó a ellos. – Muero por un plato de _Lasagna_.

-Claro vamos, yo también muero de hambre. – sonrió el chico enigmático, y Sasuke se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Naruto, parecía distraído.

-Bueno me adelanto – siguió hablando Shikamaru. – Temari me espera abajo y los demás ya están en el restaurante. No tardes mucho idiota.

Shikamaru salió del aula dejando atrás a un distraído Naruto aun perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el Uchiha lo estudiaba con sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Naruto ahora te acuerdas de la Hyuga?

Al percatarse de su presencia, el rubio lo miró con una sorpresiva interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando, idiota?

El azabache suspiró resignado.

-Bueno, no importa. Vámonos ya.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos Sasuke salió del salón seguido de un Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

¿Que acaso ahora todos sabían quién era Hinata menos él?

¿Qué diablos era lo que no recordaba de ella?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _Bueenoo eh aquí otro capitulo, ¡gracias por leer! x3_**

 _ **Y como les dije antes, el que Naruto y Hinata ya se conocieran es importante, y que Naruto no lo pueda recordar también x3 después se sabrán mas cosas. Y sé que Hinata empieza un poco o muy, como decirlo, cobarde o sin resolución(?, pero recordemos quien le dará todo eso mas adelante ;)) y sobretodo puede llegar a ser así de: sin confianza en si misma, pues esta pasando por algo difícil. Ah, también se preguntaran, o preguntaron xD, sobre si en esta historia saldrán Kiba y Shino (quienes vienen siendo tan cercanos a Hinata en la serie), pero no los incluiré puesto que: más personaje es más trabajo y más historia, y desde un principio no los había planeado para esta temática ya que he puesto a Hinata un poco solitaria pero no se preocupen que ya llegaran los amigos para ella.**_

 _ **No me quise meter mucho en las relaciones/amistades de su entorno (sólo en algunas importantes que se destacaran en la historia) pues quise centrarme más en la relación de ellos dos y de su pasado. Así que espero disfruten el trayecto de la historia y sean pacientes para descubrir mas cosas sobre ésta.**_

 _ **Y no me cansare de agradecer sus ¡reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! :DD**_

 _ **¡Les mando un abrazo :3 y espero leerlos pronto!**_

 ** _Byebye~ ;*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura! x3**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Al salir del aula y encontrarse con Tenten y Neji en el auto, su rostro aún seguía sonrojado y azorado por el beso. Pero al menos pudo excusar su semblante al decirles que había corrido todo el trayecto desde su salón pues tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Y aunque esto último no era mentira, el sonrojo aun así seguía siendo por culpa de aquel excitante beso que había compartido con el rubio.

Después de los alegres abrazos y saludos que les había dado a sus primos, Hinata calmó su precipitado palpitar al dejar de pensar por un momento en lo que acababa de suceder. Y entonces un recuerdo le inundo la mente por un instante.

Un recuerdo donde un pequeño rubio de seis años salía lastimado en su fiesta de cumpleaños y ella, tratando de reconfortarlo, le daba un beso para que dejara de llorar.

Y sonriendo feliz, Hinata se dio cuenta que ahora el temible beso de Momoshiro Osore se encontraba muy lejos en la línea de sus recuerdos. Intentándolo olvidar y borrarlo de su mente con lo que acababa de pasar, y con el recuerdo de su infancia que tanto atesoraba del cual se había imaginado a Naruto desde entonces como el príncipe de capa y espada que sabía que ahora ya no era. Pero al menos esos recuerdos la mantenían lejos de su oscura realidad.

Volvió sus pensamientos al presente poniéndole atención a sus primos donde Tenten le hablaba alegre sobre los apenas dos meses de embarazo que llevaba y como aun no decidían como ponerle a su hijo si este fuese niño o niña. Después le habló de Hanabi, de cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela y de cómo ésta siempre decía que extrañaba mucho a su hermana mayor. También le dio un pequeño regalo por parte de ella. Hinata sonrió contenta al ver la hermosa pulsera de plata que su hermana le había enviado. Más tarde le hablaría para agradecerle.

Después de ponerse al día con lo que pasaba en sus vidas, la mayor parte del tiempo Hinata solamente escuchando a Tenten y Neji sobre su vida en Londres y ella solamente soltaba algunas cosas sobre la suya aquí en Japón, habían llegado al restaurante donde se verían con su padre para comer. Como había dicho el día anterior.

El restaurante era el mismo con el que había ido con Naruto hace unos días y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como algunos de los amigos de él se encontraban ahí comiendo, charlando y al parecer divirtiéndose. Pero Naruto no se veía por ningún lado. Un sentimiento de pesadumbre la invadió, imaginándose que sería muy divertido el poder estar así con amigos y sobretodo cerca de él.

Llegaron a la mesa reservada y, con angustia que pudo disimular, Hinata vio como su padre no era el único sentado ahí. Su profesor se encontraba ahí, y al parecer también comería con ellos. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta, era obvio que si vivía con ellos su padre lo invitaría a comer también.

Hinata saludo con una escueta sonrisa sin mirar en ningún momento a ese hombre, recordando en bombardeos lo que había pasado esa mañana, y se sentó a un lado de Tenten mientras su primo tomaba lugar en una cabecera hacia el otro lado de su esposa y su padre se encontraba en la otra cabecera frente a Neji. Eso dejaba a Hinata con Momoshiro Osore frente a ella.

Después de los saludos y pláticas triviales, los mayores pidieron la comida y Hinata tratando de ignorar al hombre frente a ella, se enfrascó en una conversación con Tenten.

-Oh, Hinata me encantaría ayudarte a elegir un vestido. – contestó la mayor después de que Hiashi había comentado sobre la gala del fin de semana y Hinata le pidiera ese favor a su prima.

-Nos divertiremos mucho nosotras dos yendo de compras. – la castaña le colocó un largo mechón tras la oreja y Hinata sonrió en realidad encantada por el gesto maternal. – En Londres a Hanabi no le gustan esas cosas y trato de comprarle lindos vestidos pero nunca quiere ponérselos. Dice que son muy cursis.

Hinata rio levemente, conociendo a su hermana estaba segura que ahora esos vestidos los usuaria como tapetes.

-A Hanabi nunca le ha gustado eso. – habló Hinata y Tenten sonrió mirándola con cariño. Su intuición, ahora de madre, le decía que algo le preocupaba a su querida prima Hinata y verla sonreír la hacía feliz a ella también. Después de la comida hablaría con Neji respecto a ese presentimiento, pero por ahora trataría de hacer feliz a la peliazul.

-Hablando de Hanabi – se escuchó la voz del Hyuga mayor sobre ellos. – ¿Cómo le ha ido en sus estudios?

Y tras esa pregunta Neji y Tenten se enfrascaron en otra conversación con los mayores mientras Hinata intentaba por todos sus medios no mirar hacia enfrente.

Podía sentir como la penetrante mirada de ese hombre se cernía sobre su cuerpo causándole un escalofrió. Se frotó sus brazos lentamente, parecía que el miedo quería invadirla de nuevo y no quería que eso sucediera. Fue entonces que sintió como por debajo de la mesa algo chocaba contra su pie. Y el nudo en su estómago se formó una vez más, dejándola sin apetito y sin ganas de respirar.

Movió su pie lejos de eso, pero había reaccionado muy tarde.

Sintió como algo subía por su pierna, y con el temor de mirar enfrente y encontrarse con la cara burlona de Momoshiro cerró sus ojos sintiendo como la pierna de ese hombre subía acariciando el interior de sus muslos, rosando su piel y entonces… se levantó de golpe.

Tras la mirada expectante de todos, desvió sus ojos avergonzada y diciendo en tartamudeos que iba al baño, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Tanto miedo era el que había tenido en todo ese tiempo desde que llegó al lugar que no se había dado cuenta cuando cierto rubio había llegado al restaurante.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto vio como la chica se había levantado de golpe de su asiento y se retiraba presurosa hacia los lavabos.

Desde que había llegado al restaurante de Chouji nunca creyó encontrarse ahí a la Hyuga y para su sorpresa al parecer con toda su familia.

La mujer que había visto que ella abrazaba en el auto estaba ahí, al igual que el padre de Hinata, podía reconocerlo pues tenían los mismo ojos y sabia de él gracias a la descripción que le habia dado su padre Minato. Y además había una versión idéntica de Hiashi pero más joven, al parecer era esposo de la mujer de castaño pues se tomaban de las manos y no se separaban. ¿Podría ser que ese hombre era _Nelly_?

Al menos eso ya no era algo de qué preocuparse.

Pero lo que más le extrañó era ver a su maestro de química sentado en esa mesa.

Y eso no acababa ahí. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Naruto pudo observar como la peliazul se comportaba de una forma diferente. Parecía asustada, sabía que ella intentaba no demostrarlo pero él podía darse cuenta muy bien de eso. A excepción de cuando la mujer castaña intentó hacerla sonreír, todo el rato estuvo evitando algo. Desviaba la mirada asustada sin que nadie se percatara y su rostro de pronto se contraía.

Ver eso lo molestaba.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Y entonces lo vio.

Un pequeño momento en que Hinata cerró los ojos presa del terror, el cual Naruto pudo distinguir tras su flequillo, y fue entonces cuando ella se había alzado presurosa corriendo hacia el baño.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, Naruto se había levantado casi al mismo tiempo y había salido hacia los baños seguido desde atrás por un par de ojos azabaches y otros jades.

-¿Sasuke-kun acaso Naruto…? – habia susurrado una voz.

-No lo sé Sakura. – nadie se había percato de la ausencia del rubio a excepción de esos dos quienes lo miraban expectantes. – Dejemos que Naruto lo descubra por su cuenta.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sin importar la reacción que pudiera tener la peliazul, Naruto entró al lavabo de chicas cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Hinata se volvió hacia él con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?

Se veía conmocionada pero no parecía que hubiese estado llorando. Aun así, de sus ojos se podía ver como se agolpaban algunas lágrimas.

El rubio se acercó y frunció el ceño al ver el rostro abrumado de la chica. _Algo_ le estaba haciendo esto a ella. _Alguien_ le causaba este temor que había visto un instante atrás.

Naruto la había tomado fuertemente por los brazos y la peliazul se quejó.

Algo estaba inquietando a Naruto desde que vio a Hinata por la mañana en la escuela. En todo el día su rostro fue un mar de expresiones, pero el vacío y la incertidumbre fue lo que Naruto pudo distinguir en ella con más frecuencia. Y al pedirle aquel beso esa mañana, era una acción que no podía reconocer proviniendo de ella, pero que aun así él obedeció preso del deseo.

Esta niña definitivamente escondía algo, y él descubriría lo que era.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hinata? – su voz parecía molesta, ¿pero por qué?

Hinata lo miró consternada.

– ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Su agarre se hacía fuerte en los costados y la peliazul comenzó a gemir.

-Na-Naruto-kun me lastimas.

-¡Demonios, Hinata! – habló de pronto exasperado. - Dime que es lo que pasa. ¿Qué es a lo que le temes?

El rubio parecía fuera de sí, pero ni el mismo sabía el por qué. Se sentía furioso, pero ¿estaba furioso con ella? O ¿por no poder alejarla de aquello a lo que le temía?

Su fuerte agarre se relajó sólo para posar sus manos sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazul.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus suaves mejillas y frotaron sus labios, sin embargo Hinata aun lo seguía viendo con un semblante afligido.

-¿No me dirás nada, verdad? – el chico clavó su mirada en los nerviosos ojos perla de ella y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta.

¿Le preguntó _a qué le tenía miedo?_ ¿Acaso Naruto la había visto hace un momento? ¿Había visto su aterrada reacción ante las caricias de _ese hombre_?

Hinata no quería que pasara eso. No quería que nadie se preocupara o se metiera en problemas por ella. Era una situación que ella podía controlar, al menos hasta que ese hombre se fuera de su casa. No quería que Naruto supiera lo que estaba viviendo, no quería darle problemas a ninguna persona a su alrededor.

El rubio aun sostenía su rostro entre sus manos y sin poder apartarse de él, Hinata desvió su mirada de la ojiazul y con ese gesto el chico sonrió de lado con cinismo.

-¿Entonces no me dirás nada? Bueno… – alejó las manos de sus mejillas y para sorpresa de Hinata, la jaló de la cintura estrechándola contra su pecho. – Entonces tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Sus labios se unieron tan bruscamente que Hinata gimió del dolor, aprovechando esa abertura el chico devoró su lengua embistiéndola frenéticamente con la suya. Mordió su labio inferior y la chica gimió contra su boca, excitándolo en cada movimiento.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer una vez más. El beso era brusco y sin tacto pero el solo hecho de sentir la boca de Naruto sobre la suya la hacía perder la razón. Trató de apartarse, de mantenerse en pie pero no pudo. Con el temblor de sus piernas el rubio la alzó sobre su cintura y la sentó sobre el marfil del lavabo, abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas. Hinata se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca de su intimidad mientras sentía como un fuego abrazador crecía en su vientre. Su falda se había subido casi completamente y Naruto le masajeaba los muslos en excitantes caricias sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos subían por sus piernas hasta su cintura. Tomaba sus pechos bruscamente y ahogaba sus gemidos contra su boca. No tenía piedad de ella y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente sintiendo como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y haciendo que cada roce de sus manos en su piel se volviera más ardiente.

- _Hinata… Hinata…_ \- anhelante, Naruto repetía su nombre lleno de deseo.

Sus labios se despegaron sólo para formar una estela de besos sobre su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Le desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa y su delicado sujetador de encaje salió al descubierto.

Una de las manos del rubio cubrió un seno de la chica. Ni toda su gran mano podía cubrir por completo su seno y Naruto gruñó de excitación por eso. Masajeó su seno sobre el sujetador y dirigió su boca hacia ese pequeño botón que se alzaba exquisito tras la tela.

Lo lamió y lo sorbió sobre la tela escuchando como la peliazul gemía de placer tratando de decir su nombre. Parecía que quería pararlo, pero sus gemidos le decían otra cosa. Abrió por completo su blusa y acarició su vientre bajando una vez más por sus cremosos muslos y quedándose ahí disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel mientras la halaba a la proximidad de su excitado miembro.

Su rostro se volvió hacia el de ella una vez más atacando su boca. La peliazul gemía sofocando palabras incoherente contra los labios del rubio. Sin embargo Naruto no le estaba prestando atención, estaba perdiendo la razón hundido en esa toxícante sensación que le provocaba la suave piel de la peliazul y no se deba cuenta como ésta trataba de separarlo de ella.

Gruñó para sus adentros cayendo lentamente en la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Era un completo imbécil! Su furia lo había llevado a esto y ahora no sabía cómo controlarse.

Pero entonces lo sorprendió el sentir como la peliazul lo apartaba fuertemente de él, empujando su pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

Sus labios se habían separado y ahora Hinata lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y tristeza, dejándolo impactado y desorientado por un momento. Respiró profundo recuperando el aliento de su exaltada excitación mientras veía como esos hermosos ojos perla comenzaban a humedecerse.

Y con esa simple mirada su deseo se extinguió.

¿¡Pero qué demonios había hecho!?

La chica lo alejó de él, incorporándose y tapando su vientre desnudo mientras su rostro se volvía una trastornada mirada compungida y ¿triste?

Al verla en ese estado algo en Naruto se desmoronó.

Demonios ¿en que estaba pensando cuando la atacó de esa forma?

Pero ese era el problema, Naruto nunca pensaba. Sólo hacia las cosas sin considerar sus consecuencias. Pasó una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos castigándose mentalmente por ser un completo idiota.

Mientras tanto Hinata protegió rápidamente su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos y miró de reojo al rubio detrás de ella, aun parecía furioso pero esa furia era diferente que con la que había entrado al baño. Ahora parecía enojado consigo mismo. Tal vez arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero Hinata comprendió que también ella tenía la culpa pues se había perdido en sus apasionantes besos y en sus tóxicas caricias; y aun así se había sentido mal al hacer eso.

El primer beso que se habían dado en el aula había sido muy diferente a este. Ahí se había sentido segura, había sentido que tal vez había tenido una conexión con Naruto, pero con este beso comprendió que no era así.

Sabía que había sido una egoísta al pedirle aquel primer beso, aquel beso que la había hecho olvidarse de lo horrible que fue el estar con Momoshiro Osore aquella mañana. Pero sabía que esto estaba mal. No podía seguir así: pidiéndole ayuda a Naruto cada vez que quería olvidar algo de _ese hombre_. No debería dejar que Naruto se involucrara aún más con ella. Si quería que su situación no saliera a la luz debería de apartarse de él. Esto era su problema y no debería de meter a las personas que tanto estimaba en esto, como lo eran su familia y Naruto.

Era su culpa estar en la posición en la que estaba por ser una persona débil y sin resolución. Era hora de que enfrentara sus problemas ella sola y Naruto no debería ser parte de esto. Desde antes ya había decidido atesorarlo como un recuerdo, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Na-Naruto-kun – después de un rato en silencio y de arreglar su uniforme, Hinata se volvió hacia el chico con una tranquila mirada. – Perdóname por el pedido tan egoísta que te hice antes en la escuela. – la peliazul desvió los ojos sonrojada un instante y luego volvió a posarlos sobre los del chico. – Sólo he sido un inconveniente para ti, y estoy realmente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Así que por favor – la chica se inclinó tan sólo un poco en señal de perdón. – discúlpame por causarte tantos problemas.

Sin haber dicho ninguna palabra el rubio la miró con los ojos abiertos ante las oraciones dichas por ella.

Entonces su rostro se volvió serio. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y sus puños se cerraron a los costados. ¿Pero por qué demonios le decía esto? ¡El que debía de disculparse era él! La había acorralado en el baño, la había lastimado y la había forzado a besarlo. ¿Pero qué clase de concepción acerca del perdón tenía esta chica?

-Lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver.

Naruto se volvió conmocionado hacia ella, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

 _¿Que no nos volvamos a ver?_

De pronto se sintió pesado. Su semblante se volvió apesadumbrado y al verlo, Hinata lo miró con dolor. Jamás habia visto una reacción así en Naruto. No desde que eran niños. Pero no podía flaquear, había tomado una decisión.

Y antes de que Hinata saliera por la puerta, la voz de Naruto la detuvo por un momento.

-¿Hinata que te hicieron? – su pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Había salido en un suave murmullo y el semblante aun afligido del rubio se habia puesto duro.

Con una mano en su pecho, Hinata lo miró con un triste dolor.

 _-_ No puedo Naruto-kun _._ No puedo decirte. – sus ojos se cerraron en un mueca de aflicción que el rubio alcanzó a ver antes de que ella saliera.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

¡Esa niña era una estúpida!

Su semblante pedía a gritos por ayuda. Su rostro de tristeza y dolor podía cubrirlo muy bien con todo ese cabello o con esas escuetas sonrisas que se obligaba a poner, pero él lo habia visto.

Hinata gritaba en su interior. Pedía ayuda en silencio y temía porque las personas a su alrededor se dieran cuenta. No quería que se preocuparan por ella, no quería ser una carga, y ahora él se habia percatado de eso. Y no dejaría las cosas así.

Habia visto sus moretones, su falta de apetito, su nerviosismo y su baja autoestima. Había visto su soledad.

Era demasiado tarde para no involucrarse. Para que no le importase.

Esa _caperucita_ aún seguía vagando por el bosque en busca de su abuela. Y si el príncipe no le podía ayudar entonces el _lobo_ lo haría. No sería el adecuado para eso, pero era el único con el que podía contar ahora.

Naruto salió del baño de chicas sin que se percatara ni una persona de donde habia salido, y llegando a su mesa tomó asiento a lado de su mejor amigo.

De ese amigo que lo habia acompañado por tantos años en toda su vida.

-Sasuke – el aludido volteó mientras el rubio le hablaba sin despegar la mirada de la mesa frente a ellos en donde cierta peliazul se encontraba retraída mirando hacia el vacío.

Si planeaba ayudar a la princesa primero tenía que saber algo.

– Dime qué demonios paso en mi sexto cumpleaños.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Uff en lo personal es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir xD tiene un poco de todo y sobre todo dramatismo por parte de nuestros protagonistas jajaja pero no me odien necesitaba esta percepción de Naruto al saber ahora un poco por lo que está pasando Hinata, ya lo está intuyendo, y ahora en el siguiente capitulo Sasuke le dirá algunas revelaciones de lo que ha olvidado xD y no sólo tendremos la percepción de los recuerdos por parte de él, sino también veremos que nos cuenta Hinata. Se revelara algo importante x3**_

 _ **Y habrán notado la pequeña aparición de Sakura preguntándole algo a Sasuke no? En el siguiente capítulo tomara un poco de relevancia, veremos que sucede. También en este capitulo como en los que vienen notaran que Tenten y Neji están totalmente Ooc pero siendo muy mayores a Hinata los necesitaba como esa figura fraternal que ocupo para ella. En otro capitulo lo verán claramente.**_

 _ **Y antes de que se me pase, ¡disculpen la tardanza! xD había estado unos días de vacaciones en otra ciudad y me olvide por completo de actualizar la historia jajaja Ahora sí subiré capitulo antes, en una semana tal vez, y el sig cap será igual de largo incluso un poco más. xD**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

 _ **¡Y espero leerlos pronto! x3**_

 _ **¡Les mando un abrazo! :DD**_

 _ **See ya~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Ya saben, nos leemos abajo ;D**_

 _ **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

 **Capítulo 8**

Sasuke Uchiha miró expectante a su amigo de toda la vida.

Jamás en todos esos años que habían pasado juntos habia visto al rubio así.

Habia llegado de los baños con una extraña mirada en sus ojos los cuales ahora no se despegaban de cierta peliazul unas tres mesas apartada de donde ellos se encontraban.

El moreno cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y habló con una apacible voz.

-No se trata de lo que pasó en tu sexto cumpleaños, Naruto. Sino lo que sucedió a partir de eso.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se volvió hacia su amigo con una cara ansiosa y confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke? Explícate.

El Uchiha suspiró.

-Creí que el accidente no te habia afectando tanto, idiota.

-¿Espera, qué? ¿De qué accidente hablas? – Naruto lo miró interrogante. – El único que he tenido fue hace años – habló de pronto recordando. – y fue en una bicicleta.

Sasuke sonrió burlón afirmando la pregunta del rubio.

-Pero tenía como siete años. – se excusó infantilmente. – ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata en eso?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Veras idiota, esto fue lo que paso. – el azabache se volvió seriamente hacia su amigo. – En tu fiesta de seis años tu madre nos presentó a Hinata. – el chico lanzó una mirada a su dirección. – Al parecer su familia era conocida de la tuya o algo así. Jugamos con ella todo el día, y ella no se separaba de ti, y fue entonces que unos niños buscapleitos se metieron con ella. Por defenderla saliste golpeado y fuiste llorando con tu madre. – el azabache sonrió burlón y Naruto frunció el ceño. – Entre tu madre y Hinata te ayudaron a sanarte y entonces regresamos a jugar. Desde ese día Hinata solía jugar con nosotros muy seguido, iba a tu casa acompañada de su madre y en ocasiones me tocaba verla. – Naruto miraba a su amigo expectante tratando de recordar todo lo que él decía. – Pero después de un año algo paso.

El chico hizo una pausa. Naruto lo miró con un semblante serio.

-La madre de Hinata murió. Me acuerdo de haberte acompañado al funeral junto con Sakura y tu familia. Pero entonces, como siempre, hiciste algo realmente estúpido. No sé qué fue lo que te llevo a hacer eso, pero habías desaparecido de pronto de la casa y Hinata también. Después de un rato de buscarlos junto con tu familia, y antes de que el señor Hyuga se diera cuenta de que su hija habia desaparecido, Hinata habia llegado llorando con tu madre diciendo que habías tenido un accidente. Te habías caído de una bicicleta a unas cuantas cuadras de donde era el funeral, te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmallaste.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Me acuerdo de ese accidente. – afirmó el rubio. – Bueno en realidad sólo me puedo acordar de haber despertado en mi casa con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Al parecer – continúo Sasuke. - habías querido dar un paseo con Hinata en la bicicleta pero entonces te caíste. Después del funeral ya no volvimos a verla. Creo que su padre dejó de frecuentar eventos de sociedad e imagino que es por eso que dejaste de recordarla. Ya no la veías con la frecuencia de antes y ese accidente creo que también afectó a tu hueca cabeza. – se burló el pelinegro esperando el reclamo de su amigo que nunca llegó. En vez de eso el rubio se habia quedado pensativo.

El azabache volvió a hablar.

-Habia creído que cuando Hinata entró al instituto al mismo tiempo que nosotros ya te acordarías de ella, pero al ver como la ignorabas me di cuenta que no, o tan sólo no te importaba. Al parecer fue un poco de ambas.

De pronto el rubio habia fruncido el ceño. Parecía molesto mientras veía a la mesa frente a él.

-Tres malditos años en la misma escuela ¿y no recordé quién era? – Naruto apretaba sus dientes y puños frustrado por su situación ante la calculadora mirada de Sasuke. Y Naruto se dio cuenta que aun con lo que le habia contado Sasuke, aun no podía recordar lo que había vivido con Hinata en esos dos años de su infancia.

De pronto el rubio vio algo frente a él que no le gustó. Hinata volvía a poner esa expresión de temor mientras veía como el hombre frente a ella le sonreía mientras le hablaba.

-Sasuke ¿qué relación tiene Momoshiro-sensei con la familia Hyuga? – sus ojos azules no se apartaron en ningún momento de la escena que se encontraba a tres mesas delante de él.

-Al parecer es un amigo de la familia. – esta vez fue Shikamaru quien se les unió a la plática mientras tomaba asiento frente al Uchiha.

Naruto se volvió hacia el recién llegado y vio como el de la coleta fruncía el ceño al ver a su profesor de química.

-¿Qué es, Shikamaru?– le interrogó el rubio al ver cómo su amigo seguía con una mueca. - ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta del sensei?- conocía lo suficiente a Shikamaru como para saber que aunque podría llegar a ser demasiado vago, era muy inteligente. Y estaba seguro que en estos momentos su cabeza estaba intuyendo algo.

-No es realmente eso, sólo es que no me fiaría de él. – el de coleta analizaba los gestos del profesor a lo lejos. – Desde que llegó a la escuela siempre ha intentado agradarle a todos y eso lo vuelve muy falso. Además, hace unos días mi padre se reunió con el señor Hyuga para unos negocios y el sensei lo acompañó esa vez. Mi padre me dijo que habia algo en ese hombre que no le habia agradado del todo. – el chico se volvió hacia sus compañeros. – Desde entonces he estado observando al sensei, y creo que mi padre tiene razón.

Shikamaru se volvió a mirar al rubio a los ojos.

-Ese hombre esconde algo. – esas palabras hicieron pensar al rubio. – Además descubrí que está viviendo con los Hyuga. – esto hizo conmocionar a Naruto. – Mi padre me lo dijo. Al parecer lleva dos meses viviendo con ellos desde que llegó de Londres. Está esperando que le den la aceptación en los famosos Laboratorios Akatsuki en Tokio y mientras tanto se metió a la docencia en nuestra escuela y los Hyuga lo han estado hospedando desde entonces.

El rubio cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro frunciendo el ceño.

Desde que habia visto como Hinata se habia contraído del miedo al ver como ese hombre se habia dirigido a ella momentos atrás, Naruto habia sospechado de él. No quería arrojarse a esas conclusiones pero cuando en el baño le habia exigido a Hinata que le dijera que ocurría, algo en su interior sospechaba de _ese hombre_ y de sus inciertas expresiones. Sospechaba que ese sujeto habia provocado el temor de la chica minutos antes, y ahora con lo que le acababa de decir su amigo sus sospechas se volvían más fuertes.

-¿Los Laboratorios Akatsuki? – habló el Uchiha pensativo con una mano en su mentón.

-¿No es ahí donde trabaja tu hermano, Sasuke? – le preguntó el de coleta.

-Sí pero…

Los azabaches siguieron con su plática a la cual el rubio no siguió prestando atención pues sus ojos se habían clavado molestos en la mesa de enfrente y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Momoshiro Osore de pronto lo sorprendió. Ese hombre le devolvía una mirada burlona, con una molesta sonrisa de superioridad la cual le dirigía irónicamente al rubio.

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños sobre la mesa. Y fulminándolo con sus ojos azules, sin despegar su contienda de miradas, habló:

-Esto no me gusta.

En un casi imperceptible ademan, Momoshiro alzó su copa llena de vino hacia su dirección burlándose de él y con ese gesto hizo gruñir al rubio de frustración por dentro.

– _No me gusta para nada._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

La fiesta seria el día siguiente, en sábado, y Hinata habia quedado este día después de clases con Tenten para ir a ver el vestido que se pondría para la gala.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida del salón, cuando fue detenida una vez más por una caprichosa voz que ya conocía.

-Oh, Hinata ¿sigues aquí? – Karin la miraba a través de sus relucientes gafas de diseñador y Hinata suspiró cansada pues sabía a donde iba eso. – Que bueno que sigues aun por aquí. Veras querida, tengo una importante cita con un chic… _hum_ con el director, y voy retrasada. ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de limpiar el salón por mí? – la pelirroja le dirigió una falsa sonrisa y Hinata apretó su mochila entre sus manos nerviosa.

Ahora no podía decirle que sí a esa problemática chica pues habia quedado con Tenten después de la escuela y sería demasiado tarde para ir a ver los vestidos cuando saliera si se quedaba a limpiar el salón.

Tomando aire y un poco de valor Hinata se dirigió a la de anteojos.

-L-Lo siento Karin-san, p-pero hoy no puedo.

La chica la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – habló entre dientes acercándose a la peliazul amenazadoramente. – Creo que no te escuche bien.

-Y-Yo… - Hinata retrocedió un paso. Por esto era que le decía que sí a todo lo que le pedían sin rechistar pues no quería provocar problemas con las personas y hacia todo lo posible por evitarlos.

-Déjala en paz Karin, ya te dijo que no puede.

Una nueva voz se acercó a su lugar y Hinata se sorprendió al ver como Sakura Haruno se ponía a un lado de ella.

Hinata vio como la de anteojos rechistó la lengua furiosa y después de unas palabras ofensivas hacia la pelirosa, se fue rápidamente del salón dejándolas a ellas solas.

La pelirosa resopló al verla irse.

-A veces puede llegar a ser tan pesada. – la chica rodó los ojos para luego volverse hacia la Hyuga. – No te dejes intimidar por ella Hinata, si le dices claramente las cosas puede que te deje tranquila. Karin no es tan tonta como para hacer un escándalo por esto, su padre la reprendería.

Soltó una pequeña risita por sus palabras y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la peliazul.

Hinata se la devolvió espontáneamente.

-Gracias Haruno-san.

-Oh, no me llames así. Dime Sakura. Después de todo nos conocemos desde antes. – Hinata la miró sorprendida. Y la pelirosa comprendió esa mirada.

Desde que habían entrado a la escuela Sakura habia intentado acercarse a la peliazul para hablarle pues recordaba haber jugado con ella y Naruto cuando tenían siete años. Pero al parecer Hinata era muy tímida e introvertida, y cuando Sakura se acercaba la peliazul se limitaba a escabullirse y evitarla. Esto hizo que Sakura pensara que a lo mejor Hinata no buscaba su amistad. Y fue por eso que se habia rendido al intentar hablar con ella.

Pero ahora habia notado algo diferente en Hinata, y sobre todo en el comportamiento de su amigo Naruto. Habia escuchado sin querer la plática que había tenido Naruto con Sasuke y Shikamaru en el restaurante, y habia visto como el rubio habia corrido tras la peliazul. En ese momento un recuerdo habia atravesado en ella al igual que a Sasuke y fue entonces cuando le habia preguntando al azabache por el comportamiento de su amigo. Pero éste se limitó a responderle con que Naruto debería de darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Cosa que Sakura sabía que su idiota amigo nunca podría hacerlo solo. Fue por eso que decidió intentarlo una vez más con la peliazul.

La pelirosa se acercó a Hinata y poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, le habló sonriendo.

-Si Karin vuelve a meterse contigo, puedes decírmelo. Yo te ayudare.

Y tras ese gesto Hinata soltó una pequeña lágrima conmovida por las palabras de la pelirosa. Cosa que la sorprendió.

Hinata retiró rápidamente la lágrima de su mejilla y sonrió sinceramente hacia la chica frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san – la pelirosa la miró con una sonrisa especial, tranquilizadora. – C-Crei que en todo este tiempo tu n-no… _me recordabas_.

Pero la chica dejo las últimas palabras en el aire a lo que la Haruno la miró sorprendida por un momento, entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-¿Lo dices por Naruto?

Y antes de que la peliazul pudiera responder, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y pidiendo disculpas contesto rápidamente. Del otro lado de la línea Tenten le decía que la esperaba fuera de su escuela. Después de colgar Hinata se volvió hacia la pelirosa y las palabras que salieron de sus labios la sorprendieron hasta a ella misma:

-Sakura-san ¿quisieras acompañarme?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata estaba muy contenta de haber podido pedirle a Sakura el que las acompañará a ella y a Tenten.

Se habia sentido muy feliz cuando la habia ayudado con el problema de Karin y sobretodo su corazón dio un brinco de emoción al saber que la pelirosa la recordaba, y no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera de felicidad se escapará de sus ojos.

Hinata sabía cómo habia evitado a la pelirosa el primer año que entraron al instituto, pero es que no lo habia podido evitar. Siempre habia sido una chica sumamente tímida y al ver como Naruto no la recordaba, sabia en su interior que Sakura (e incluso Sasuke) tampoco lo harían. Era por eso que no quiso acercarse a ella de nuevo pues no quería obligarla a hacer una amistad por compromiso. Aunque en ese pensamiento estaba muy equivocada y ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Sakura habia aceptado su invitación alegremente y Hinata la habia presentado con Tenten y le habia contado como era esposa de su único primo. Después de eso todo fue risas y diversión. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que Hinata no se habia sentido así al poder compartir su felicidad con amigos y familiares.

Y después de un rato de ver varias tiendas con hermosos vestidos y probarse otros tantos, se habían sentado a descansar en una cafetería del centro comercial.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban sentadas charlando animadamente mientras la castaña habia ido a pedir algunas bebidas. Y fue entonces cuando la Haruno asaltó a la peliazul con el tema que dejaron sin terminar en la escuela, del cual la pelirosa aun sentía cierta intriga. Habia escuchado la historia que Sasuke le habia contado a Naruto pero ésta sólo era una parte, y una muy incierta, sobre lo que habia pasado realmente en ese día. Y si quería que su idiota amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, tenía que saber la historia completa. La verdadera.

La historia que solamente conocían ellos dos, pero el rubio al perder varios fragmentos de su memoria en aquel accidente, ahora esa historia sólo la podía conocer Hinata.

Y decidida la pelirosa se animó a preguntar.

-Hinata sobre lo de antes… - la Haruno comenzó a hablar logrando la atención de la aludida. – No es que Naruto no te recuerde. – esto hizo tensar a la ojiperla. - Es sólo que es un idiota. Cuando estábamos en el funeral de tu madre, cuando desaparecieron ese día, – continuó la pelirosa más seria. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?

Entonces las mejillas de Hinata se sonrosaron ante repentino cambio de tema.

Hinata sabía de lo que estaba hablando Sakura. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquel día? Lo tenía muy grabado en su cabeza pues era el recuerdo que más atesoraba acerca del rubio, aunque éste ahora no pudiera recordarlo.

Aquel trágico día en el funeral de su madre, se habia vuelto su recuerdo más preciado y a la vez el más desesperanzador.

 _Sus pequeños y pálidos ojos ahora rojos e hinchados, se habían cansado de tanto llorar._

 _Aunque Hinata se lamentara y le llamara en cada uno de sus sollozos, su madre no despertaría de ese sueño eterno. Ahora su madre estaba en el cielo, era lo que le habia dicho su primo Neji, pero ella no quería que estuviera allí. Ella la necesitaba ahora, en estos momentos. Necesitaba sus caricias y abrazos, necesitaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón cuando la envolvía en sus brazos, y escuchar su hermosa voz cuando le cantaba una nana antes de dormir._

 _Pero ahora todo eso se habia ido. Su mamá se habia ido y Hinata, apenas una niña, no podía conciliar completamente eso._

 _No sabía en qué momento las personas habían llegado a su casa a ver como ella lloraba y a darle el pésame a su padre. Desde que su papá le habia dicho aquella noticia, se habia cobijado bajo los brazos protectores de su primo. Y Hanabi de apenas cuatro años, aun no sabía lo que pasaba realmente alrededor de ella mientras veía como Hinata lloraba descontroladamente haciéndola llorar a ella también._

 _Ante esto Neji habia tomado entre sus brazos a Hinata para tranquilizarla y con ayuda de Tenten quien sostenía a Hanabi, trataron de que sus llantos pararan._

 _Fue entonces cuando los mayores se percataron de la presencia de cierto pequeño rubio frente a ellos._

 _Hinata quien entonces habia tranquilizado su llanto convirtiéndolo en pequeños hipidos, se volvió hacia donde su primo miraba y se sorprendió al ver a un enojado Naruto frente a ella._

 _Sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados a sus costados y sus grandes ojos azules miraban a Neji enojados._

 _Entonces lo que paso después la sorprendió._

 _El rubio se habia acercado a ella y al ver como se encontraba entre los brazos de Neji, Naruto la habia desprendido de ese abrazo de un tirón._

 _-Déjala – demandó su pequeña voz mientras la tomaba de la mano y la alejaba del castaño quien lo miraba expectante. – Yo hare que sus lágrimas desaparezcan._

 _Y después de esas palabras salió corriendo junto con una conmocionada Hinata, dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos castaños._

 _Hinata era arrastrada por el rubio, pasando velozmente entre personas y muebles. Y sin comprender por qué su amigo hacia eso, se dejó llevar por él._

 _Entonces llegaron a un pasillo vacío de la mansión y el chico frenó repentinamente volviéndose hacia la niña, quien aun sosteniendo su mano, lo miraba nerviosa y confusa entre sus empañados ojos._

 _-Ya no llores Hinata. – la voz del rubio salió triste, lastimera. Alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y enjuagó una lágrima que corría por la mejilla pálida de la niña. – No me gusta verte así._

 _-Pe-pero Naruto-kun, mi mamá… ella…- a la niña se le quebró la voz y otra lagrima salió de sus ojos. Naruto la limpió._

 _-Lo sé, pero no llores Hinata – siguió el rubio. – ¿Te acuerdas cuando el año pasado me lastime en mi cumpleaños y me ayudaste a sanar? – la peliazul asintió sonrojada recordando el beso que le habia dado para que el rubio dejara de llorar. – Pues hare lo mismo por ti. – sonrió ampliamente. – Te cuidare y te protegeré. ¿Está bien? – Naruto se habia acercado al rostro de la niña plantándole un delicado beso en su mejilla, para después mirarla con una radiante sonrisa. – Así que deja de llorar._

 _La niña paró sus lágrimas mientras veía al rubio conmocionada._

 _-Dime donde te duele. – le preguntó entonces. – Te sanare._

 _Y ante sus palabras Hinata posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón._

 _El pequeño rubio miró su dolido gesto y en un impulso la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Abrazándola fuertemente contra él, tratando así de mitigar el dolor y sufrimiento por el que Hinata estaba pasando. Tratando de que ese corazón que se sentía lastimado por la pérdida de un ser querido se sanara._

 _Y Hinata se habia aferrado a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Como si necesitara de los brazos de ese pequeño rubio para vivir, para que pudieran sostenerla y darle fuerzas para alejarla de ese sufrimiento._

 _Y era exactamente lo que Naruto estaba haciendo. Le estaba sanando ese dolor._

 _Y cerrando sus pálidos ojos mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, se dejó llevar por la sensación de protección que esos cálidos brazos le estaban dando._

 _Después de ese tierno abrazo que la habia tranquilizado por completo, de pronto Naruto habia salido corriendo junto con ella una vez más. Diciéndole algo entre gritos de emoción que Hinata no alcanzaba a entender mientras salían de la casa. Vio como Naruto tomaba una de las bicicletas para niños que se encontraban en el jardín y al ver lo que hacía el rubio, Hinata entendió. Quería animarla._

 _Y tomando la mano del chico, se habia montado a la bicicleta tras él pero el paseo tan sólo duro unos minutos, pues al pasar apenas un par de cuadras fuera de su casa el rubio distraído por venir charlando y conduciendo, habia terminado perdiendo el control y cayendo deliberadamente de la bicicleta._

 _Inmediatamente Hinata se incorporó puesto que habia caído encima del rubio y no le habia pasado nada grave, y al ver como el chico se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo comenzó a preocuparse._

 _-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?_

 _Pero el chico no respondía y Hinata habia comenzado a llorar asustada. Fue entonces cuando la peliazul habia salido corriendo hacia su casa a buscar ayuda. Y aunque Naruto habia sido asistido inmediatamente por su familia, Hinata nunca se imaginó que al verlos marchar por la puerta ese día sería la última vez que los vería._

 _La última vez que vería a Naruto._

Después de escuchar el relato, la pelirosa se quedó un momento en silencio analizando todo lo que Hinata le habia contado.

-Hinata – la llamó de pronto con un semblante serio. – tenemos que hacer algo.

La peliazul parpadeo varias veces no comprendiendo a la chica.

-Me refiero con Naruto. – entonces Hinata la miró sorprendida. Aun no imaginándose lo que la pelirosa trataba de decirle. – Después de ese accidente ha sido un idiota, creo que se golpeó muy duro la cabeza pues ¿cómo es que no pudo recordar tu rostro cuando entramos al instituto? Sé que eran unos niños cuando sucedió todo eso, pero aun así…

Sakura siguió con si diatriba contra el rubio mientras Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Está bien Sakura-san. Yo no culpo a Naruto-kun por eso. – habló la ojiperla perdiendo su tierna mirada sobre sus manos. – Además últimamente me ha ayudado mucho. – habló con un brillo especial en los ojos. – No sabría cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Entonces la Haruno se percató de algo.

-Hinata, a ti te gusta Naruto ¿no es así?

Y ante sus palabras el rostro de la peliazul se tornó completamente rojo y sus perlados ojos se abrieron conmocionados.

-Y-Yo… y-yo…

Sus manos se movían frenéticas sobre su regazo, se habia quedado sin palabras. Y al ver sus nerviosos gestos la pelirosa soltó una alegre risilla.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí. – habia dicho animada para después mostrar un semblante pensativo. – El único problema aquí es Naruto, es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta por él mismo que…

-Gracias Sakura-san – de pronto la peliazul la interrumpió con su suave voz. – gracias por escucharme, pero no sería justo para Naruto-kun. Estos últimos días le he causado muchos problemas. No quiero ser una carga para él y antes quiero devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. – la Haruno escuchaba cada palabra que salía suavemente de sus labios y de pronto sintió una gran sensación de cariño por la chica frente a ella. Hinata no era mala, y Sakura se habia dado cuenta que esta chica pensaba primero en los demás antes que en ella.

La pelirosa habia tomado una de las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y sonriéndole cariñosamente le habló:

-Yo te apoyare Hinata. Hagas lo que hagas recuerda que yo estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Y ante sus palabras, la peliazul apretó su mano dedicándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas a la pelirosa. Pues ahora Hinata sabía que podía confiar en alguien más. Ahora tenía una persona a la cual llamar amiga y sabía que no la podía engañar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Sakura le habia preguntado si amaba a Naruto y ella se habia limitado a ahogarse en sus propios nervios.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién intentaba engañar?

Hinata amaba a Naruto desde aquel día.

Desde ese día que los habían presentado en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando la defendió de esos brabucones que la molestaban. Pero sobre todo, desde ese día en el funeral de su madre que la habia envuelto entre sus brazos intentando mitigar su sufrimiento haciéndola sonreír y tratando de animarla. Diciéndole en una esperanzadora promesa que él sería el que la protegería y la sanaría de su dolor. Y Hinata se habia hundido en ese cálido abrazo cautivada por la resolución del chico.

Hasta en estos momentos que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, Hinata se habia aferrado desde los más recóndito de su corazón a esas palabras, a esos recuerdos. A ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que el Naruto de siete años le habia brindado, pero del que ahora él no se acordaba de haberlo hecho algún día.

Hinata soltó un profundo suspiro lastimero al recordar lo que habia pasado en el restaurante hace unos días.

Ella no tenía derecho a amarlo.

Ya le habia causado los suficientes problemas como para ahora atosigarlo con sus sentimientos. Hinata ya no podía depender del rubio, y habia sido por eso que en los baños del restaurante habia intentado agradecerle formalmente todo lo que habia hecho por ella, pero aun así Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto.

Naruto protegiéndola cuando eran niños.

Naruto no dejándola sola en el laboratorio.

Naruto besándola en la escuela.

Besándola apasionadamente, acariciándola.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza.

No. Ya no tenía el derecho de pensar en él.

Él tan lleno de vida, de resolución y decidido en lo que quería. Y ella, tan sólo un alma perdida en un abismo que la consumía cada día, una chica a la que le faltaba valor.

No, definitivamente ella ya no tenía el derecho de estar con él.

Pero aunque Hinata insistía en convencerse sobre eso, su corazón lo seguía anhelando y no podía evitar el sentimiento de pesadumbre que invadía su interior al pensar en que ya no lo vería.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Ahora ya conocieron el tan preciado recuerdo de Hinata y lo que Naruto ha olvidado. x3**_

 _ **La verdad lo del accidente no lo quise hacer tan dramático y como eran niños en aquel entonces una caída en una bicicleta se me hacía hasta divertido para la historia. xD A lo último pondré una pequeña referencia acerca de eso.**_

 _ **Y les dije que Sakura sería un poco relevante pues quería que fuera la primer amiga de Hinata y como es amiga de Naruto ella quiere darles un pequeño empujón. Aunque en mi opinión personal no soy fan de Sakura, hasta puedo decir que no me cae para nada bien, pero respeto al personaje y como lo hizo en la película de The Last también quería que ayudara a Hinata un poco en la historia.**_

 _ **¡Y el recuerdo! ¿Bueno que decir? Sólo buscaba esa pequeña inocencia de los niños y más en esos casos difíciles como el superar una muerte. Sólo quería que tuvieran algo especial entre los dos que saliera de sus corazones, como el pequeño Naruto queriendo proteger a la pequeña Hinata para que dejara de llorar. Espero que se haya reflejado lo que quiero decir. xD Ah, y también lo tuve que poner primero a la versión de Sasuke pues él fue parte de cuando sucedió pero no de TODO realmente, y me divertí al escribirlo como se lo dice a Naruto. Bueno ahora Naruto ya sabe algo.**_

 _ **Y sobre todo tenía que poner este final en este capítulo con algo de sentimiento pues recuerden que habían quedado en ya no verse más, pero veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. :3 Y como se dieron cuenta aquí Hinata ya nos confirma como ama a Naruto x3 sólo falta ver que pasa por la cabeza de él.**_

 _ **Bueeenoo me ha quedado muy larga esta nota pero quería decirles tantas cosas, x33 pero sobre todo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! x3**_

 _ **Quisiera abrazarlos a todos por sus hermosas palabras, estoy tan contenta como ustedes de saber que les gusta mi historia.  
**_ _ **Ikare**_ _ **llore de la felicidad con tu ¡review! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tener el tiempo de escribirlas, en serio me hiciste el día. x3  
**_ _ **LilithUchiha**_ _ **¡me hiciste reír! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero hayas dormido.  
**_ _ **UzumakiTsuki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Uzumakii**_ _ **,**_ _ **Drose**_ _ **¡gracias! Espero sigan emocionándose. xD  
**_ _ **Anonim**_ _ **¡me encantaste! jajaja conozco la sensación de encontrar dinero en los pantalones por eso ¡muchas gracias por la analogía!  
**_ _ **Niorima**_ _ **,**_ _ **Amyrose**_ _ **¡muchas gracias por leerme! Son increíbles x3  
**_ _ **Y a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Ah! y también a**_ _ **Xerxes**_ _ **que aunque no sé si me siga leyendo: gracias por tomarte "el tiempo que creíste perder" al leer esta historia y dejarme un comentario. Gracias. :3 Ahora permíteme dejarte otro a ti: si no te gustó mi historia, hay más historias en esta página que podrías leer. Te recomiendo que las leas con una mente más abierta, que comprendas el contexto, el trasfondo de los personajes, y la trama que se desarrolla paso a paso. Y si vas a hacer una crítica constructiva podrías evitar las palabras malsonantes; y podrías hacerte de argumentos más críticos y válidos. Soy la autora, cariño, y sé hacia dónde va mi historia. Sé cómo se desenvolverán mis personajes y hacia donde los llevara eso. Y si no te gusta, te invito a que leas alguna otra historia en esta página.**_

 _ **Y puees disculpen eso mis apreciados lectores pero soy lo suficientemente orgullosa con mi trabajo (y hasta podría sonar algo altanera) pero no pude dejarlo pasar xD gracias por su comprensión. :3**_

 _ **¡Y puuees nada! X33 De verdad lectores, ¡muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme uno de sus lindos comentarios! ¡Los aprecio mucho!**_

 _ **¡Espero leerlos pronto!**_

 _ **¡Les mando un abrazo! ¡Se me cuidan! ;***_

 _ **Ciao!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Woa me ha quedado largo x3**_

 _ **¡Disfrútenlo!**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Hinata se sorprendió de ver al rubio frente a su puerta.

Era la noche del sábado, la noche en la cual sería la fiesta de sociedad de los Uzumaki, y aunque su padre y ese hombre se habían ido desde hace un rato de la casa, aún estaban con ella su primo y su esposa.

La peliazul no se habia atrevido a decirle a su padre que Naruto no vendría por ella, como le habia dicho días atrás, pues habia sido ella la quien le habia dicho al rubio que ya no deberían de verse. Y fue por eso que al verlo ahora ahí en su casa, envuelto en un exquisito traje negro, la habia dejado de pronto sin palabras.

Hinata se habia olvidado de respirar al ver como el rubio la penetraba con su afilada mirada azulina y entonces la sonrisa traviesa de lado que le dedicó la volvió a la realidad, dejando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Al ver tu expresión deduzco que no me esperabas esta noche. – el chico hablaba confiado, calmadamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Hinata se sentía muy confundida, después de cómo habían terminado hace unos días creyó que el rubio la ignoraría olímpicamente o le dedicaría miradas furiosas.

Pero ahora se veía… diferente.

-Dije que pasaría por ti para asegurarme de que asistirías a la fiesta. – Naruto se acercó a la peliazul sintiendo como sus cuerpos empezaban a reaccionar por la cercanía del otro. - Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Hinata ¿quién tocó a la puerta?

De pronto la voz de su primo la sobresaltó. Neji se acercaba tomado del brazo de su esposa. Y nerviosa, Hinata se volvió hacia ellos dejando ver al rubio detrás de ella.

-U-Un amigo. – contestó tímidamente.

-Así que es el rubio hablador.

-¡Neji! – su esposa lo reprendió y Naruto los miró interrogante.

-Me acuerdo muy bien de ti muchacho – Neji se acercó saludando escuetamente al rubio.

-Sí querido, pero no creo que él nos recuerde. Era muy joven cuando hizo _eso_. – La mayor se acercó a él. – No le hagas caso a mi esposo aun no puede comprender como es que un niño lo superó. - y con una alegre sonrisa lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla a lo que el rubio se sonrojaba, mientras seguía escuchando la extraña platica que tenían esos dos. – Deberías de dejar ya tu complejo de hermano mayor, querido.

El rubio se volvió hacia Hinata en busca de alguna explicación pero ésta se limitó a bajar su nerviosa mirada hacia el suelo. Naruto suspiró resignado pensando que _eso_ seria sobre alguna memoria de las que él aun no podía recordar.

-A pesar de haber sido un niño de siete años ya era todo un bocazas. – siguió el mayor con su diatriba rodando los ojos.

-¡Neji!

- _Ejem_ … - el rubio tosió sonoramente tratando de llamar la atención de los castaños, y de terminar su plática en el proceso. Al parecer habia hecho algo (de lo que no se acordaba) y ellos habían estado presentes ahí. – Bueno yo… vengo por Hinata para llevarla a la fiesta de mi abuelo. Así que si nos disculpan…

-No tan rápido muchacho.

Naturo ya le habia tomado la mano a Hinata para salir de esa incómoda situación en la que los dos mayores los habían puesto, pero fue detenido entonces por el castaño.

Se volvió a él con el ceño fruncido al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que le dedicaba el de ojos perla.

-Si le haces algún daño a Hinata, seré ahora yo el que haga desaparecer tus lágrimas pero _a golpes_. – sentenció amenazadoramente.

Y ante esas palabras el rubio endureció su seria mirada, y tomando decidido la mano de la pálida chica, le contestó:

-Nunca haría algo que lastimara a Hinata.

Y tras eso salieron de la mansión hacia su coche tras una amable despedida que les dirigió Tenten.

Después la castaña se volvió hacia su esposo con una sonrisa.

-¿No pudiste aguantarte verdad?

-Se lo tenía que decir, al parecer el chico no lo recuerda.

-También pensé eso, pero la mirada y las palabras que te dirigió antes de marcharse fueron muy serias. – Tenten sonrió orgullosa al recordar la expresión del chico.

-Sí. – se contagió el castaño de su sonrisa. – Ha hecho una buena elección de palabras. Parece que va en serio. Lo único que le falta es recibir otro golpe en su dura cabeza para que recuerde.

Tenten rio mientras veía como el auto del rubio desaparecía entre la noche. Una vez solos, la castaña se dirigió preocupada hacia su esposo.

-Neji ¿hablaste con Hiashi-sama?

El chico cambio de pronto su semblante a uno serio mientras se volvía hacia ella.

-Sí, y a decir verdad a mí tampoco me gusta la presencia de Osore-san en la casa. Pero al parecer mi tío me contó que lo acaban de aceptar en los laboratorios Akatsuki. Así que su estadía en esta casa ya no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Tenten suspiró aliviada al escucharlo.

Desde que habían llegado a Japón y se habían quedado en la mansión Hyuga, Tenten habia visto a Hinata muy diferente a como la recordaba. Su dulce sonrisa ya no aparecía, en cambio la habia remplazado por sonrisas forzadas de las que se dio cuenta siempre les dedicaba a ellos y a su padre. Su aspecto era muy descuidado y Tenten se preocupó por eso. Y sobre todo la presencia de ese hombre extraño en la casa no le habia gustado desde que habían ido a comer a ese restaurante. A pesar de que era amigo de Hiashi-sama, aun le parecía algo extraño su comportamiento. Fue entonces que le habia comentado a Neji todas sus dudas y preocupaciones, y al saber que él estaba pensado exactamente lo mismo quedaron en hablar con Hiashi al respecto.

Pero ahora se alegraba de saber que al menos ese extraño ya no viviría más tiempo con Hinata y su padre. Le preocupaba de sobremanera el solo hecho de pensar que un extraño viviera con Hinata en esa enorme y solitaria casa sin la compañía de otra presencia adulta conocida.

Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y suspiró.

-Me gustaría que Hinata también viniera con nosotros a Londres.

El castaño la miró con ternura al escucharla y apretó su agarre.

-A mí también. Esta casa es muy solitaria para ella. Tal vez después de su graduación pueda venir con nosotros. Tratare de convencer a mi tío, hay más universidades en Londres de la que él ha estado siempre obligando a Hinata y a Hanabi a entrar.

Tenten sonrió feliz ante esa idea y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y tomándola por la cintura asaltó su boca en un apasionado beso. Sus caricias se hicieron presente y la castaña se aferró a su cuello mientras saboreaba de las exquisitas sensaciones que le producía su esposo.

Se separó tan sólo un poco de él para protestar.

-Neji, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta.

El chico la ignoró y siguió besando su cuello.

-¿Que importa si llegamos una hora tarde? Nadie lo notara.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto veía de reojo como la chica sentada en el asiento de a lado, arrugaba nerviosamente sus manos contra su vestido. Y divertido ante tal acción le habló:

-Deja de hacer eso Hinata, estropearas tu bonito vestido.

La chica lo miró sonrojada y Naruto no pudo evitar asomar una sincera sonrisa en su rostro al verla.

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa. – la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la chica era resplandeciente, sin toque de ironía o sarcasmo para intimidarla, y eso pudo notar como desconcertó a la peliazul. Pero sobre todo Naruto fue el más sorprendido por esa nueva sensación de sonrisa que estaba saliendo de sus labios.

Sin embargo, definitivamente decía la verdad al decirle que se veía hermosa. En realidad se veía exquisita envuelta en ese largo y delicado vestido color lavanda que encajaba perfectamente en sus curvas, sus redondeados pechos y su estrecha cintura.

Al llegar a su casa y ver como la chica le abría la puerta lo habia dejado por un momento sin aliento al sentir como su deseo punzante comenzaba a latir dentro de su entrepierna. Ya habían sido un par de días desde la última vez que la habia tocado, que habia probado de esos delicados labios que habían sido una tóxicante adicción para él. Y al no poder probar de ese prohibido elixir por lo que le pareció a él una eternidad, ahora se moría de ganas por tomarla entre sus brazos y devorarla como un lobo hambriento.

Pero se controlaría. Hinata le habia dicho que ya no se volverían a ver, pero Naruto nunca prestaba atención, nunca acataba las reglas debidamente y esa petición que le habia hecho la ojiperla no sería la excepción.

Ahora sabía una parte de lo que habían compartido juntos en su niñez y, aunque no se acordaba de los detalles, al menos tenía algo. Algo con lo que interpretar esos sentimientos cruzados que lo habían asaltado desde que se percató de la presencia de esa chica. El por qué lo sacaba de sus casillas tan fácilmente, el por qué no podía resistirse a esas ojos perla que siempre lo miraban con un esperanzador anhelo; ahora los podía entender.

Pero aun no podía comprender porque la chica no le decía toda la verdad, eso lo enojaba. Le enojaba saber que tenían un pasado, uno que no podía recordar. Que tenía una historia con esta torpe chica quien lo sacaba de quicio y que le producía el mayor de sus deseos, pero que aun así no podía rememorar esos recuerdos de su infancia.

Sin embargo, habia llegado a una decisión.

No dejaría que este cuento se le saliera de las manos. Aquella noche en el restaurante al ver su semblante afligido por lo que no le podía decir, habia llegado a una conclusión. Y ahora primero que nada tenía que alejar a _ese hombre_ de ella.

Tenía que alejar al farsante _cazador_ de la inocente _caperucita_. Y el _lobo_ se encargaría de hacerlo.

Después de un rato manejando, habían llegado a la mansión de su abuelo en donde se celebraba el aniversario de éste.

Naruto le dio las llaves de su carro al encargado de la entrada y bajo del auto seguido de Hinata.

Tomándola de la mano la ayudó a salir y, sin soltarla ni un momento, entraron al salón principal.

Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par dejando ver el gran salón el cual se encontraba lleno de personas. Mientras unos invitados estaban bailando, otros tantos se encontraban riendo, charlando o comiendo de la gran mesa de aperitivos. La alegría y los murmullos se alzaban sobre la pista de baile entre los roces de los hermosos vestidos, llenos de holanes y encajes atrevidos, y de los elegantes trajes de gala que llevaban puesto los invitados quienes bailaban al compás de la música la cual se esparcía armoniosamente por todo el recinto.

El ambiente se veía espectacular, casi mágico. Las luces tenues más los adornos y figuras elegantes alrededor del salón le daban un toque fantástico al lugar y eso habia dejado a Hinata embelesada. Jamás creyó en toda su vida que asistiría a una gala como esa, habiendo pasado por las lamentables perdidas de sus queridos familiares y con el encierro de su padre, nunca creyó que podría disfrutar de esas veladas mágicas alguna vez. Pero ahora era diferente. Y el poder estar con Naruto ahí lo hacía aún más fascinante.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de fascinación al contemplar aquella hermosa vista. Mientras Naruto a un lado de ella la contemplaba encantado.

-¿Te gusta?

La peliazul se habia vuelto hacia él con un brillo de emoción en los ojos que de pronto lo hizo enternecer.

-Es hermoso Naruto-kun. – sus ojos perlas se pasearon por todo el lugar disfrutando del ambiente. – Me encanta.

-Entonces tienes que bailar conmigo. – las palabras habían brotado tan fácilmente de sus labios que Naruto sintió que con ella hacia lo correcto. Jamás en todas las fiestas ruidosas que hacia su abuelo habia sacado a bailar a alguna de las chicas empalagosas que se pegaban a él como lapa, pues no lo veía necesario y nunca le nació el bailar por diversión. Pero ahora un sentimiento desesperado por hacer sonreír a Hinata otra vez lo habia empujado a invitarla a bailar. Habia visto sus brillantes ojos al entrar a la fiesta y quería que esa ensoñadora expresión perdurara en su rostro.

Y antes de que pudiera salir de su embelesamiento, Hinata era arrastrada por Naruto hacia la pista de baile en donde varias parejas se disponían a tomar lugar para el próximo vals.

-P-Pero Naruto-kun – hablaba la peliazul tratando de seguir al rubio. – Tu familia… N-No hemos ido a saludar a tu abuelo.

El rubio soltó una angelical risa haciéndola sonrojar.

-El viejo puede esperar.

Habían llegado con las demás parejas listas para comenzar el baile, y halando a Hinata hacia él, posó una mano detrás de su espalda y con la otra tomó su mano derecha.

-Además estoy seguro de que mi madre ya sabe que estas aquí, te querrá acaparar toda la noche. – los músicos a un lado de la pista comenzaron a mover sus instrumentos para la próxima melodía. – Al menos quiero tenerte para mí en este rato. – y susurrándole esas palabras en el oído, Naruto la acercó a su cuerpo unos centímetro más de lo que el decoro solicitaba haciendo estremecer a la peliazul por su cercanía.

De pronto Hinata sentía como sus piernas se derretían y los nervios la invadieron cuando la hermosa melodía del vals comenzó a sonar en el ambiente.

-Na-Naruto-kun n-no sé bailar. – era una mentira, claro que sabía bailar. De chica habia tomado esas lecciones que eran fundamentales para toda niña de su clase. Pero en estos momentos sentía que sus piernas no le responderían.

Para su sorpresa el rubio le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, sólo aférrate a mí.

Y con el corazón agitado retumbando en sus oídos, Hinata se olvidó de pronto de su nerviosismo. Esas simples palabras le bastaron para olvidarse del miedo y sentir como una sincera sonrisa brotaba de sus labios mientras era conducida diestramente alrededor de la pista de baile por el rubio.

La música le inundó la piel, los ojos azules la miraban alegres y centelleantes. Y Hinata se dejó llevar por el vals y por los fuertes y seguros brazos del rubio. Su sonrisa bullía alegre en cada vuelta que daban y sentía como su pecho se hacía cada vez más ligero. Se sentía llena de vida y fuerzas solamente por estar con Naruto bailando. Ahora solamente eran ella y él en ese enorme salón, bailando sin importarles su alrededor. Sólo eran ellos. Ellos y la hermosa sensación de sentirse completos.

Naruto miraba fascinado como la chica entre sus brazos le devolvía una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de emoción, de energía. Jamás habia visto esa expresión en Hinata y sentía una orgullosa satisfacción de saber que eso era gracias a él. Que era por estar con él lo que le provocaba a ella esa hermosa e infantil sonrisa.

Y esos pensamientos lo dejaron por un momento conmocionado. Esa sonrisa ya la habia visto antes. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando le invadió una sensación de _deja vu_.

Recordaba haber visto esa sonrisa en alguna parte. Esa tierna sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Hinata.

 _Demonios._ Sacudió su cabeza frustrado. ¿Por qué hasta ahora regresaban leves flashazos de su pasado?

La melodía terminó y las parejas alrededor de ellos se detuvieron alzando sus brazos en entusiastas aplausos. Pero Naruto no soltó a Hinata. Sus cuerpos seguían en la misma posición del vals y sus afilados ojos azules de pronto la penetraron intensamente.

Naruto se perdió en sus ojos aperlados queriendo saber más, queriendo descubrir algo más sobre ellos, pero nada sucedió. El sentimiento de _deja vu_ desapareció, y las memorias no volvieron.

El chico apretó la mano que sostenía la de ella y mirándola decidido le susurró:

 _-Lo recordare Hinata, lo prometo._

Al escucharlo, Hinata abrió sus ojos atónita por un momento para después ser conducida por el rubio fuera de la pista.

Quería preguntarle lo que le habia susurrado al oído. ¿Acaso le estaba prometiendo el recordar lo que habían vivido juntos años atrás? ¿O sólo habia sido su imaginación jugando otra de sus pesadas bromas de promesas perdidas?

Quería preguntarle a Naruto. Quería contarle la verdad de su historia juntos, su pasado. Pero nunca podría. No se atrevía a contar algo de lo que él no tendría memoria y luego la odiara por mentirle, por inventarse un cuento de hadas con él.

Hinata suspiró y se volvió hacia él mirando su serio perfil.

Tal vez podría contarle. Podría decirle toda la verdad de sus recuerdos. Decírselos cuando sus problemas se hayan solucionado, cuando _ese hombre_ estuviera lejos de su casa, de su familia y de su vida. Entonces tendría el valor suficiente para contarle a Naruto.

Sakura se lo habia dicho, Naruto nunca se daría cuenta por él mismo.

Pero aun así…

-Oh querida Hinata ¿acaso eres tú?

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, de pronto Hinata y Naruto eran abordados por una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja. Junto a ella la acompañaba un hombre rubio y apuesto. La peliazul los reconoció de inmediato como los padres de Naruto.

-Cómo has crecido, te ves hermosa. – La mayor la habia tomado de las manos afectivamente y Hinata se sonrojó ante sus palabras soltando un pequeño _gracias_. – Naruto como es que no me avisaste de que Hinata ya estaba por aquí. – le reprendió la mujer volviéndose hacia él.

El rubio suspiró.

-Ya mamá, tranquila. Estas asustando a Hinata.

El mayor de los rubios soltó una angelical sonrisa y Hinata se percató de él. Era idéntico a Naruto sólo que sus rasgos se veían más delicados y amables. A Hinata le dio un brinco el corazón al verlo.

-No te asustes pequeña, Kushina solamente está encantada de verte después de tanto tiempo.

El mayor le habia hablado tranquilamente sin quitar esa gentil sonrisa de su rostro de la cual Hinata se contagió, devolviéndoles una hermosa sonrisa a los mayores.

Entonces Naruto se volvió divertido hacia la peliazul.

-Hinata, ellos son mis padres.

Tras dedicarle una cara ceñuda a Naruto por la escueta presentación que habia hecho, la mayor tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas una vez más y le sonrió ampliamente ignorando a los rubios alrededor de ellas.

-Oh Hinata que bueno verte otra vez. Tal vez no me recuerdes pero soy Kushina. Solía ser muy amiga de tu madre. Tú y ella venían mucho a mi casa cuando eras más pequeña. Ah, pero si te pareces mucho a ella cuando tenía tu edad. Hana era tan linda y además…

La pelirroja emocionada se enfrascó en una conversación con la peliazul y ésta contenta de oír sobre su madre, escuchaba atentamente a lo que la mayor decía y riendo cada vez que la señora se disculpaba por hablar tanto.

Hinata se sentía feliz. Claro que recordaba a la madre de Naruto pues habían sido muchas las veces que habia acompañado a su mamá cuando ésta iba a visitar a Kushina. Y sobre todo recordaba el haber jugado todo el día con Naruto y, en algunas ocasiones, con sus amigos también.

Y el poder conversar ahora con ella rememorando esos tiempos era muy agradable.

De pronto Hinata habia sentido como la presencia del rubio a un lado de ella se habia marchado.

Estaba tan entretenida con la plática de los mayores que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se habia despedido de ellos rápidamente al ver cómo le hablaba uno de sus amigos azabaches.

En un rápido ademan de despedida Naruto le habia dicho que no se separará de su madre en su ausencia. Pero Hinata no habia alcanzado a oír esas palabras, y con un asentimiento de su cabeza vio como el rubio se alejaba de ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?

Después de que el azabache lo hubiera encontrado con Hinata y sus padres, Sasuke le habia dicho a Naruto que tenían algo de qué hablar. Y ahora habían llegado a los jardines de la mansión.

Recargado en la pared, Shikamaru se encontraba echando humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Que pasa chicos? – cuestionó el rubio con un deje de preocupación. Que esos dos lo sacaran de una fiesta para decirle algo era sumamente extraño y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

El de coleta le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo apagándolo con la suela de su zapato.

-Esto no te va a gustar Naruto.

-¿Demonios, que es lo que sucede? – se irritó el rubio al no recibir respuestas claras de sus amigos.

Pero ahora fue el Uchiha quien tomó la palabra.

-Recuerdas a mi hermano, Naruto – le preguntó serenamente.

-Sí, Itachi. –frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué hay con él?

-Recuerdas hace unos días en el restaurante cuando nos preguntaste sobre Osore-sensei. – fue ahora el de coleta quien habló sacando su cajetilla de cigarros de uno de sus bolsillos. – Esa vez te dije que Osore estaba trabajando de maestro mientras esperaba la aceptación de los laboratorios Akatsuki.

El rubio asintió, de pronto prestándoles mucha atención. Todo lo referente a ese sujeto le sabía muy mal.

-Pues mi hermano trabaja ahí. – habló el Uchiha. – Naruto lo que te voy a contar ni siquiera tendría porque decírtelo, pero sé que es importante para ti. Así que esto no tiene que salir de nosotros ¿de acuerdo? – el rubio asintió seriamente, y el Uchiha lo miró con sus intensos ojos negros. – En realidad mi hermano trabaja para la Policía Investigadora de Tokio y uno de sus trabajos es investigar ese laboratorio. Entró a trabajar a esa organización en cubierto pues al parecer habia rumores de que algo ilícito ocurría ahí. – el moreno hizo una pausa. – Los rumores eran ciertos. En ese laboratorio se trafican órganos y personas. Pero eso no es lo peor. - el chico se quedó en silencio esperando la reacción del rubio. Al verlo con un semblante concentrado prosiguió. – Hace unas semanas mi hermano descubrió que están intentando crear una especie de virus, uno corrosivo que deshace tus órganos desde el interior. – ante la imagen de esas palabras el rubio abrió los ojos estupefacto. – Pero aún no está terminado, les falta información y fórmulas que no están a su alcance y eso les ha retrasado la venta en el mercado negro.

-Pero ahí no acaba la historia. – habló entonces Shikamaru exhalando humo del nuevo cigarro que habia encendido. – La fórmula para terminar esa mierda les cayó del cielo, como hada madrina. – se jactó el moreno. – Y han contratado a la persona que les convertirá su calabaza en carruaje de oro.

- _Momoshiro Osore._ – Naruto escupió el nombre entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños a los costados furioso por comprender lo que los azabaches le estaban diciendo.

-Exacto. – continuo el Uchiha. – Itachi tiene las pruebas suficientes como para condenar a esa organización a pudrirse en la cárcel, pero no ha querido adelantarse. Está esperando a que ese sujeto llegue con las últimas fórmulas para completar el virus y así poder deshacerse de él y de la información antes de que lo terminen. Quiere asegurarse de que esa mierda no se volverá a crear.

Después de un corto silencio al terminar de hablar, los azabaches miraron expectantes la reacción que ya esperaban del rubio.

-¡Maldito cabrón! Sabía que ese bastardo escondía algo. – de pronto Naruto se sintió furioso ante toda la información que los morenos le habían dado. Desde lo que sucedió en el restaurante Naruto ya sospechaba de él al darse cuenta como Hinata miraba a ese hombre con terror impregnado en su rostro.

¿Qué pasaría si ese cabrón, quien no le importaba meterse en negocios iliciticos y en tráfico de personas, le ponía una mano encima a Hinata?

Tenía entendido que estaba viviendo con los Hyuga desde hacía tiempo, ¿y si ya le habia hecho algún daño a Hinata? ¿Y si ese enfermo bastardo habia tratado de lastimarla en todo ese tiempo que había vivido ahí? De pronto Naruto sintió una desorbitada furia crecer dentro de él. ¿Y si eso era lo que ella no podía decirle aquella vez en el restaurante? Lo que tanto guardaba para sí, enfrentando ella sola a ese monstruo en la oscuridad de su casa.

Y entonces lo entendió. Naruto lo entendió todo.

-¡Demonios! – el rubio habia estrellado su puño derecho contra la pared en donde se encontraba recargado el de coleta. Y ante esa reacción los morenos se sorprendieron.

Rápidamente, el Uchiha lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco al ver como el furioso rubio intentaba darle otro golpe a la dura pared.

-¡Joder Naruto, cálmate!

El puño del rubio se encontraba mallugado y unas ligeras gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar.

-Tu no entiendes Sasuke – le escupió irritado, dolido y fuera de sí. – Ese bastardo está enfermo, esa vez en el restaurante… ¿¡Por qué no lo vi antes!? – su puño volvió a impactar la pared. – Tenía una cara de terror, ella me dijo que no podía decirme… - de pronto todas sus fuerzas originadas de la furia y la adrenalina comenzaron a descender, Naruto se debilitó y su voz salió en un susurro. – ¿No podía decirme qué?

El Uchiha lo volvió a tomar de los hombros al ver como de pronto el rubio se habia calmado y la afligida mirada que le dirigió dejo sin palabras al moreno.

-¿No podía decirme qué, Sasuke? ¿Que estaba siendo intimidada por ese sujeto? – los azabaches se voltearon a ver entre ellos comprendiendo ahora las palabras de su rubio amigo.

Naruto se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, tomó aire tratando de despejar la furia de su cabeza. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba actuar, ¡hacer algo! pero sobre todo darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a ese cabrón. Pero por el momento necesitaba tranquilizarse para poner en orden su cabeza, la información y lo que habia descubierto. Ahora sabía la naturaleza podrida de ese hombre y no dejaría que Hinata siguiera un momento más cerca de él.

Primero tenía que encontrarla. Fue un error el haberla dejado sola con ese monstruo quien aún caminaba libre por el salón.

Tenía que protegerla.

De pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

 _Yo te cuidare y te protegeré. ¿Está bien?_

Un flashazo de su pasado lo abatió por un momento y sus pensamientos se entrecruzaron.

Ahora estos fragmentos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Estos fugases vistazos a su pasado le estaban dejando más confuso, pero claramente pudo ver algo en ese último. ¿Una niña? ¿Acaso se encontraba abrazando a una niña?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y regresó a la realidad. El aire helado de la noche lo habia apaciguado y ahora sólo tenía una cosa que hacer.

Encontrar a Hinata.

Se volvió una vez más hacia sus amigos con un semblante más serio y decidido. Hasta entonces Sasuke y Shikamaru habían estado en silencio dejando que el rubio frente a ellos navegara entre el tempestuoso mar que habían sido sus nervios y pensamientos hace unos momentos. Pero al mirarlos ahora con esos decididos y afilados ojos azules de pronto una sonrisa interna habia brotado en sus cuerpos pues estaban seguros que su rubio amigo estaba a punto de hacer una idiotez.

-Sasuke – el aludido lo miró prestándole atención a su serio semblante. – ¿Cuándo es que Osore-sensei entrará a trabajar en los laboratorios?

-Mi hermano estimo que sería la siguiente semana. – habló pensativo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasaría?

El moreno hizo una mueca ladina.

-Entonces mi hermano junto con toda la PIT asaltarían los laboratorios antes de que Osore entregue las ultimas formulas a Akatsuki.

Naruto se contagió de la mueca guasona de Sasuke.

-Bien, avísame cuando eso suceda. – sentenció tronando sus puños. - Quiero que el cabrón ese reciba un escarmiento de mis propias manos antes de que se pudra en la cárcel. – cerró su mano en un puño confirmando así su peligrosa promesa. Aunque nada lo detenía a ir en estos momentos directamente hacia ese hombre y deformarle su cara a golpes, no lo haría. Seria paciente, esperaría a que el hermano de Sasuke hiciera su trabajo, a que ese bastardo fuera juzgado ante la ley y con eso se vengaría de él. Era lo mínimo que un ser humano despreciable como él se merecía.

No caería en la ira de su venganza. No quería arruinar la fiesta de su abuelo y convertirse en esos momentos en el villano del cuento. Tenía que ser paciente, la hora de pagar de ese bastardo se acercaría y él estaría ahí para deleitarse. Pero ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Hinata.

A punto estaba de entrar de nuevo al salón principal donde otro vals se escuchaba desde los jardines, cuando una pelirosa entró presurosa posando su preocupada mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

-Naruto ¿no está contigo Hinata?

De pronto el hilo de la calma que habia formado el rubio se quebró y la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sakura? ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-No lo sé. – habló la chica consternada. – Estábamos tomando un vaso de limonada cuando…

Pero el rubio habia dejado de escuchar a su pelirosa amiga pues habia salido corriendo rápidamente hacia el salón en una búsqueda desesperada por la peliazul.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Ya estamos entrando al clímax de la historia! x3 Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y algo que se me pasó decirles antes:**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior puse unas pequeñas referencias para llegar a esto: lo que Sasuke y Shikamaru le contaron a Naruto sobre Osore. Como cuando estaban en el restaurante y le dicen que Osore quiere entrar a los laboratorios Akatsuki y como Shikamaru se acuerda de que el hermano de Sasuke trabaja ahí, y Sasuke queriéndole decir algo. Aunque deje inconcluso eso (pues recuerden que Naruto estaba atento a lo que hacía Osore) era nomas para dar entrada a esto y lo que va a pasar después puesto que ya estamos entrando al clímax.**_

 _ **Pero sean pacientes, todo se desenvolverá rápido, como dije antes son 12 caps y de hecho ya los tengo x3 nomas estoy pensando en si escribir un pequeño epilogo.**_

 _ **Aah y también como se dieron cuenta, no pude evitar poner a Neji de hermano protector, molesto por lo que Naruto hizo hace años, o sea lo que sucedió en el funeral y que Naruto aún no recuerda, jajaja Me pareció divertido y quería poner a Neji y Tenten en esa escena para que se viera ese sentimiento fraternal que tienen por ella.**_

 _ **Pero bueeno x3 espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo quiero agradecerles sus ¡reviews! x3**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribir sus comentarios! x3 ¡Son los mejores! :D**_

 _ **Monica**_ _ **¡gracias! Garcias por amar mi historia! x3 Jajaja eres la mejor. ;***_ _ **Niorima**_ _ **¡gracias! Que mi historia te parezca refrescante x3 me alagas! y la verdad también pensé lo mismo en tener un villano diferente para variar y tienes razón siempre ponen a Hiashi como el malo mayormente, pero aquí veremos qué les pasara. xD**_ _ **Uzumakii**_ _ **¡gracias! Y por supuesto que Hiashi tendrá alguna reprimenda no te preocupes no lo dejare así jajaja espéralo pronto ;)**_ _ **Vraiment**_ _ **¡muchas gracias! :3 tú también eres genialosa/o xD y no te preocupes se darán cuenta de lo que sufre Hinata pero tienes razón no lo quería sacar de un sopetón y como vimos en este cap Naruto solito se dio cuenta. x3**_ _ **Sou**_ _ **¡así es, tienes razón! Me gustó mucho tu pensamiento, y ya veremos cómo se enfrenta Hinata a esto.**_ _ **Ikare**_ _ **¿que te puedo decir? Me encantan tus reviews! x3 y tú no te preocupes por la extensión del review! Me encanta que pongas lo que piensas ¡muchas gracias! Espero sigas escribiéndome así de largo x3**_ _ **Uzumaki tsuki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Conigutie**_ _ **¡gracias por sus comentarios! espero sigan leyendo hasta el final! x3**_ _ **Heyblue , **__**Lady kal ¡**_ _ **gracias también! Y no se preocupen verán como Hinata llega con la abuela xD jajaja**_ _ **Lucia**_ _ **,**_ _ **Yoyo**_ _ **¡gracias por sus comentarios! :3 espero que este cap les haya gustado! x3**_

 _ **Y en serio gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar queridos lectores x33 ¡espero leerlos muy pronto!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todo!**_

 _ **Ciao!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola! :D**_

 _ **Creo que este es el capitulo que me ha quedado mas largo x3**_

 _ **Les iba a poner una advertencia pero naah, x3 mejor lean por ustedes mismos xD**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

 **Capítulo 10**

La herida le estaba comenzando a doler.

Aunque sólo se habia cortado levemente el dedo índice de una de sus manos, la sangre salía deliberadamente de ésta mientras trataba de detenerla con una servilleta de tela que le habia dado Sakura momentos atrás.

Pero ahora la cortada era lo que menos le importaba.

Frente a ella estaba _ese sujeto_ quien la observaba divertido tras esa mirada lasciva.

Momentos antes, cuando se encontraba hablando con los padres de Naruto, Sakura habia llegado a su encuentro formando parte de la plática con los mayores. Después de un rato la pareja se despidió de ellas pues aún tenían invitados a los cuales saludar, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Fue entonces cuando se habían dirigido por algo de beber a la mesa de refrigerios y _ese sujeto_ las habia abordado.

Hinata tenía un vaso de fino cristal en la mano lleno de limonada cuando ese hombre llegó a ellas con sonrisas falsas y cumplidos mal ensayados. En uno de esos momentos que Sakura se volvió tan sólo un poco para tomar un bocadillo, el hombre se habia acercado a susurrarle a la peliazul y temblando de pies a cabeza, escuchaba las obscenas palabras que le dedicaba a su figura al mismo tiempo que sus nervios la traicionaban al quebrar el vaso del que no se habia dado cuenta que sostenía con mucha firmeza.

Tras eso Sakura corrió a su auxilio llevándole una servilleta de tela para que se cubriera la herida mientras salía nerviosa a buscar ayuda antes de que Hinata pudiera detenerla para que no la dejara sola con _ese sujeto_.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba. Los dos solos frente a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Creo que será mejor que yo te trate esa herida, querida. – habló de pronto el mayor tomándola de la mano lastimada y sonriendo satisfecho al escucharla gemir, mientras la arrastraba lejos del salón.

Sin poder detenerlo, sintiéndose impotente ante las miradas a su alrededor, Hinata se dejó halar hasta entrar a un baño donde Osore aseguró la puerta tras él.

Asustada, Hinata retrocedió hasta chocar con el lavabo de marfil del elegante baño mientras ponía sus manos frente a su pecho como un escudo protector.

Ante su reacción, el de mirada gris sólo pudo reír extasiado.

-Me encanta verte acorralada así, mi pequeña paloma. – decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Le tomó uno de sus largos mechones sueltos y acercándoselo a la nariz aspiró fascinado su aroma. – Eres tan pura, y tan frágil pequeña. – ante sus palabras Hinata comenzó a temblar deliberadamente aguantando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. – Me estas volviendo loco. – Entonces la excitada mirada se cambió de pronto por un ceño fruncido y una oscuridad invadió sus grotescos ojos. - Y ahora que he conseguido entrar en los laboratorios, el no poder verte más me matará. Pero créeme – sonrió nuevamente. – no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

Y con sus asquerosas intenciones reflejadas en sus ojos, el hombre la tomó bruscamente de la nuca acercándola a él para besarla.

Las lágrimas de Hinata cayeron entonces desesperadas al sentir como los labios de ese hombre se oprimían contra los de ella. Y una sensación de repulsión creció en su estómago mientras sentía como la lengua de él comenzaba a atacarla.

Desesperada, Hinata comenzó a estrellar sus puños contra el duro pecho de él. Pero fue en vano. Osore se rio sobre sus labios por el intento débil de la chica de separarlo de él, y con una de sus gruesas manos acorraló las de ella sobre su cabeza.

Su asquerosa boca comenzó a descender por su cuello dando fuertes mordidas a su sensible piel y causándole dolor a la peliazul quien intentaba inútilmente separarse de él y librarse de su agarre. El mayor llevo rápidamente la otra mano libre sobre el estómago de la peliazul para detener su frenético forcejeo. Recorrió su abdomen, su cintura y sus pechos en salvajes caricias una y otra vez mientras Hinata, con la vista borrosa por sus lágrimas, soltaba gritos de protestas que el mayor sofocaba entre sus grotescos labios.

Hinata se estaba hundiendo en la desesperación, no quería rendirse, no dejaría de luchar. Habia probado un poco de luz esa noche después de tanto tiempo y no la quería soltar. Se aferraría a ella aun en su último aliento, pero no la soltaría. Naruto un momento atrás en el vals le habia dado esa esperanza. Ese halo de luz en la oscuridad, y le habia dado la fuerza que necesitaba para juntar su valor.

No se dejaría vencer por ese hombre…

Pero aun así tenía mucho miedo.

Su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y la sensación que se arremolinaba apretujándose en su estómago le decían que el miedo estaba invadiendo su cuerpo rápidamente. La sobrellevaba, a ella y a toda esa fuerza que la habia inundado momentos antes en la pista de baile.

El miedo era algo con lo que no podía luchar. Al menos no sola.

La oscuridad la volvía a invadir, y la sombra que la habia acechado por tanto tiempo la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Tal vez sería mejor si dejara de luchar… si no ponía resistencia.

- _Está bien Hinata. Sólo aférrate a mí._

Pero entonces la imagen del rubio diciéndole aquellas palabras en el baile la volvió a la realidad. Aunque habían sido unas palabras con otro significado, Hinata se aferró a ellas. Y no se dejaría vencer, tenía que defenderse a sí misma. Y aunque estaba segura de no poder ganarle en fuerza a ese sujeto, al menos no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos pero la peliazul jamás dejo de forcejear, intentando liberarse del doloroso agarre de ese hombre. Sentía sus caricias sobre sus pechos, magullándolos y apretándolos mientras su asquerosa boca le besaba el cuello y sonreía con cada gemido lastimero que salía de los labios de ella.

Si bien la peliazul no dejaba de luchar, su miedo aún seguía palpable y éste crecía con cada dolorosa caricia que él le hacía a su cuerpo y el pensamiento desesperanzador aumentaba en su pecho pues ya no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer. Él era muy fuerte y ella habia comenzado a cansarse, sus músculos se habían entumido sobre su cabeza y estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Fue entonces mientras la boca de él estaba sobre su cuello y una de sus manos sobre su pecho, que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Entre sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, Hinata vio como una alta figura entraba como remolino por la puerta.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Y sus fuerzas regresaron al escuchar esa voz.

Un alivio subió rápidamente por su pecho al ver como Naruto se acercaba precipitado hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo envuelto en un puño y, tomando al hombre que estaba encima de ella por la nuca, lo volvió hacia él asestándole un golpe directo en la cara.

Osore cayó al suelo en un golpe seco con la mandíbula casi desfigurada, de su nariz brotó sangre y Hinata se quedó por un momento impactada ante la situación en la que estaba.

Todo habia sido muy rápido. El cortarse el dedo, que ese hombre la introdujera al baño y la acorralara para después aprovecharse de ella en contra de su voluntad. Y al sentirse casi pérdida por eso, que fuera Naruto quien entrara por esa puerta a ayudarla la habia dejado demasiado desconcertada. Habia sido demasiado para sus nervios. Para su cuerpo oprimido por el terror que habia sentido en esos momentos. Y de pronto se sintió débil.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Estas bien!?

La peliazul habia ido hacia el rubio y se dejó envolver por los brazos protectores de él mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

Desde el suelo una risa comenzó a brotar del hombre que yacía ahí.

Naruto puso a Hinata tras su espalda al ver como Osore se incorporaba del piso y los miraba divertido escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca hacia un lado.

-Ahora llegó el héroe de la historia. – señaló burlesco refiriéndose al rubio.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban rabiando.

-Sera mejor que te calles cabrón sino quieres que te rompa la cara. Y ahora sí no me voy a contener.

Ante eso el mayor soltó una risotada.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Eh? – le retó. – Alguien vendrá al ver lo que has hecho y ¿a quién crees que creerán su versión de los hechos? – su voz sarcástica estaba comenzando a molestar al rubio. – ¿A un profesor respetado por casi todos los presentes en esta fiesta o a un crio mierdica como tú, que sólo hace esto por llamar la atención? – escupió. – Y que hablar de la pequeña _Hina-chan_ – continúo sonriente mirándola tras la espalda de Naruto, mientras ésta temblaba al escuchar su nombre. – ¿Crees que tu padre le creerá a su torpe e incompetente hija?

Otra carcajada se dejó escuchar proveniente del mayor.

-" _Trate de reaccionar con él y de ayudarlo pero su estado de embriaguez no me dejo. No sé qué le habrá llevado el hacer esto, y aunque me haya lastimado, no soy capaz de golpear a uno de mis queridos estudiantes."_ – su oración fue dicha en un tono tan falsamente creíble que Naruto se exasperó. Este bastardo se inventaría toda una treta para salir libre de lo que habia hecho. Y con la cara que le habia dejado Naruto por el golpe, era suficiente evidencia para que le creyeran antes a ese sujeto que a él. – ¿Respóndeme Uzumaki, quien es el héroe ahora?

Naruto gruñó, furioso, más de lo que jamás pudo haberse sentido. Y sin medir lo que iba a hacer, se acercó un paso adelante dispuesto a propinarle otra madriza al bastardo que tenía enfrente. Pero entonces la leve presión que sintió en su mano lo hizo volverse hacia atrás topándose con la mirada perlada de Hinata quien lo observaba llorosa y suplicante. No le decía nada, al parecer no podía, pero Naruto entendió.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Tomando a Hinata una vez más entre sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en su pecho, salieron inmediatamente del baño.

Pero no sin antes volverse hacia aquel despreciable hombre y, con sus ojos azules afilados por la furia, lo amenazó con grave voz:

-Esto no terminara así Osore. Si es necesario yo mismo iré a por ti y te matare. – el aludido lo miraba expectante tomándose divertidas las palabras que le dirigía el rubio. – No me importa si me pudro en la cárcel por hacerlo, pero al menos tú te estarás pudriendo en tu tumba.

Y tras esas palabras el rubio salió de un portazo de ahí con la desquiciada risa de Osore retumbándole en los oídos.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una furia que jamás creyó conocer en él lo habia invadido. Pero el sólo hecho de recordar como habia encontrado a ese hombre encima de Hinata en aquel baño lo volvía completamente fuera de sí. No era una furia normal, algo dentro de él habia querido proteger a Hinata con todo su cuerpo de ese bastardo al ver como su cara se llenaba de lágrimas y de sufrimiento.

¡Maldición!

¿Por qué no pudo llegar antes? Antes de que ese cabrón la arrastrara con él y la metiera en el baño. Hubiera podido evitar todo el sufrimiento por el que Hinata habia pasado. Y ahora se odiaba por eso. La rabia invadía su ser. La impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo antes, desde mucho tiempo antes, lo carcomía por dentro. Ese bastardo habia vivido con ella por más de dos meses, dos meses en los que Hinata pudo haber estado en peligro y mientras tanto él ni siquiera habia hecho por recordar su nombre, su pasado. El pasado que habían compartido juntos.

La frustración y la ira comenzaron a nublar los sentidos del rubio. Sus ojos azules ahora se habían oscurecido por sus pensamientos y apretando la mano de Hinata aún más entre la suya, entraron a una habitación de la mansión.

Cuando salieron del baño, el pasillo estaba vacío, era mejor si nadie se enteraba de lo que habia pasado ahí, y se apresuró a llevar a Hinata a algún lugar más seguro y tranquilo.

Entraron en lo que era su cuarto ahí en la casa de sus abuelos y al cerrar la puerta tras él, se volvió hacia la peliazul quien se encontraba dándole la espalda.

De pronto el semblante del rubio se relajó al ver como los pequeños hombros frente a él temblaban deliberadamente. Desde que habían salido del baño Hinata no habia dicho ni una sola palabra y Naruto la comprendía. Hinata habia estado controlando sus nervios, pero ahora que se veía fuera de peligro parecía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo. Eso hizo que toda su furia desapareciera. Al verla tan frágil queriendo parecer fuerte frente a él, hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Hinata no se merecía nada de esto. Nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Con la pesadumbre reflejada en sus ojos, Naruto se habia acercado lentamente a Hinata posando sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros para que éstos dejaran de temblar. Ante su tacto vio como la peliazul daba un pequeño respingo y los sollozos que tanto intentaba ocultar salieron de pronto lastimeros por sus labios.

Volviéndose hacia el rubio, de pronto Hinata se vio llorando frente a él soltando toda la presión que habia sentido momentos antes. Su llanto comenzó a cobrar vida entre gemidos e hipidos. Rápidamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir incontrolables y escuchaba sus gemidos tan fuertes como si de una pequeña niña se tratase. Hinata quería controlarse, quería decirle a Naruto que todo estaba bien, que no habia pasado nada, pero sería una vil mentira. Aunque habia tratado de ser fuerte frente a Naruto, habia estado al borde de la desesperación al recordar como ese hombre la habia atrapado, y el pensar en lo que pudo llegar a hacerle si Naruto no hubiera llegado a tiempo sólo la hacía llorar con más fuerza.

-¡ _Te…Tenia tanto miedo!_

Su voz salió quebrada entre sus fuertes lamentos y llevó sus manos a sus ojos tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas sin éxito pues éstas salían una tras otra. Su pecho subía y bajaba en fuertes sollozos y Naruto no pudo contenerse más. Ante esa visión de sufrimiento que Hinata le estaba mostrando a él, no pudo contenerse más. La haló fuertemente hacia su pecho y cubriéndola completamente con sus brazos trató de apaciguar su llanto.

-Ya, tranquila. Todo está bien Hinata. – su voz se mecía en un suave murmullo haciendo que la peliazul se relajara entre sus brazos. La apretó tanto a su cuerpo que sentía como se fundían lentamente en el calor del otro. Quería que ella se sintiera protegida, quería transmitirle seguridad a través de sus brazos. Pero sobre todo quería que dejara de llorar. – Tranquila. Aquí estoy Hinata, _aquí estoy._

Sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más bajos y sólo algunos hipidos salían de vez en vez al sentir como el rubio le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza tratando de calmarla.

De pronto Hinata se sintió exhausta. Habían sido tantas las veces que ese hombre habia querido abusar de ella, que no habia podido dormir por resguardar la puerta de su habitación, que ni siquiera habia podido descansar en la seguridad de su propia casa temiendo a que ese hombre se apareciera; que ahora que habia pasado por el más peligroso de sus maltratos, no habia podido esconderlos más. Naruto la habia salvado y estaba segura que ahora sabría sobre sus problemas, problemas que quería resolver ella sola y de los cuales sabía que no podría hacerlo. Era por eso que al ser salvada por el rubio y ver como éste la protegía de esa persona, se habia desmoronado en lágrimas frente a él. Ya no podía guardar nunca más esos sentimientos reprimidos al querer esconder su situación. Habia tenido mucho miedo, un miedo que creyó que no existía, y si no fuera por Naruto, no quería ni imaginarse como habría terminado esa noche.

Pero ahora entre sus brazos se habia sentido segura una vez más.

-No dejare que nada te pase. Te protegeré, _lo prometo_. – Naruto habia vuelto a hablar, con voz tranquila pero firme. Y aunque no pudiera ver su semblante sabía que su mirada reflejaba determinación.

Y con esas palabras se sentía como cuando tenían siete años otra vez y Naruto la habia abrazado de la misma forma, calmando así su llanto y haciéndola sentir mejor. Fue entonces cuando Hinata habia cerrado sus ojos, exhalando el último aliento de tranquilidad antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del rubio.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando abrió sus ojos se sintió confundida, las luces pasaban veloces a través de la ventanilla que tenía delante de ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba arriba de un coche en movimiento.

-Sasuke, me he ido de la fiesta.

Se volvió rápidamente a la conocida voz que habló a un lado de ella topándose con Naruto al volante, y con una de sus manos sosteniendo el celular mientras hablaba. Al parecer el rubio aún no se percataba de que Hinata habia recobrado el conocimiento.

-Sí, me la he traído conmigo. Dile a Sakura que se invente algo frente a sus primos, que se quedara esta noche en su casa o algo, no creo que a su padre le importe. – después de un corto silencio el chico volvió a hablar esta vez apretando los dientes. – ¿y qué pasó con ese cabrón? – un murmullo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. – _Mph_ ¿un accidente? – bufó. – Me imaginaba que se inventaría alguna excusa por el estilo, _maldito hijo de perra_.

Después de otro silencio y murmullos del otro lado de la línea, el chico colgó tras un:

-Está bien, cualquier otra cosa márcame. Y… _gracias Sasuke_.

Al terminar la llamada el rubio reparó entonces en los ojos perlas que lo miraban expectantes.

El chico suavizó su semblante al verla, pero sus ojos azules mantenían una mirada que Hinata no supo cómo interpretar. ¿Frustración? ¿Preocupación? ¿Enojo? ¿Alivio? ¿Una mezcla de todo eso? No tenía idea, pero lo que si sabía era que le gustaba. La hacía sentirse segura y que era importante para él.

-¿Cómo estás? – esas palabras la sacaron de pronto de sus pensamientos y, sin saber que fuerza la manejaba, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al rubio.

-Bien. – con esa fuerza que aun sentía recorrer su piel, tomó la mano derecha del rubio entre una de las suyas. – Ahora me siento muy bien.

Y ante esa reacción, el chico apretó su agarre y acercando a sus labios la mano de ella, le plantó un lento beso en el dorso.

Hinata observó ese gesto sorprendida mientras sentía como el calor de esos labios sobre su piel subía hasta sus mejillas y su corazón daba un brinco por la ternura con la que Naruto habia besado su mano.

Ese gesto por parte del rubio habia sido tan delicado que la habia dejado sorprendida y aliviada por dentro.

De pronto sintió como el carro habia detenido su camino y ahora se encontraban frente a un pequeño pero lujoso edificio departamental.

-Sé que hice esto sin pensar y sin consultarte primero, pero… - el chico atrapó la perlada mirada de ella entre la afilada suya una vez más. – Esta noche dormirás conmigo, Hinata.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Hinata se desmayó en sus brazos por todo ese nerviosismo acumulado, Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y definitivamente esa noche no la dejaría sola.

Habia salido de la casa de su abuelo con una Hinata inconsciente sobre sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia su departamento, le habló a su amigo azabache para explicarle todo lo que habia pasado con Osore momentos atrás y como ahora se estaba yendo de la fiesta con Hinata.

Entonces después de colgar con su amigo y verla despierta, cuando le preguntó sobre su estado y la peliazul le dedicó una fuerte y tranquila sonrisa, no pudo evitar besar la pálida mano que sostenía la suya. Con ese gesto quería demostrarle cuanto habia llegado a temer por ella y ahora se sentía aliviado de tenerla a salvo junto a él. Pero al parecer Hinata aun lo miraba sorprendida tratando de descifrar su acción.

Fue entonces que llegaron al edificio departamental en donde vivía el rubio y se habia dirigido una vez más hacia la peliazul sentada a un lado de él.

-Sé que hice esto sin pensar y sin consultarte primero, pero… - el chico atrapó la perlada mirada de ella entre la afilada suya una vez más. – Esta noche dormirás conmigo, Hinata. – y ante la sorprendida mirada que le estaba dando la peliazul, continuó. - No dejare que esta noche duermas bajo el mismo techo que ese bastardo.

Tras eso, ayudó a la ojiperla a bajar del coche y se encaminaron en silencio hacia su departamento. Una vez dentro, Naruto camino hacia la estancia desabrochándose la corbata del traje mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro al sentirse más tranquilo y saber que por esta noche todo habia terminado y de que por ahora Hinata estaría segura con él. Pero entonces se percató de como la peliazul tras él se habia quedado en la entrada del recibidor sin moverse.

Se volvió hacia ella mirándola. La habia envuelto con el saco de su traje al salir de la fiesta para que se cubriera del frio y ahora veía como jugaba nerviosa con las mangas que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Su perlada vista se habia ido hacia el suelo y parecía tener un debate mental.

Ante esa reacción el rubio sonrió comprensivo.

-Por favor entra Hinata. – hablaba calmadamente. La chica dudó, lo miró y desvió la vista otra vez. Dio un paso hacia delante y cerró la puerta de la entrada tras ella. – Ha sido una larga noche, así que puedes dormir en mi habitación. No te preocupes por mí, yo dormiré aquí en el sillón. – el rubio se habia sentado en el sofá y se desprendió de sus zapatos. Al ver como la peliazul no reaccionaba, se acercó a ella, al parecer aún seguía conmocionada por lo que habia pasado esa noche. Entonces la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia su habitación para que pudiera descansar.

-Duerme tranquila, que no te hare ningún daño ¿está bien? – fue entonces cuando la chica se volvió hacia él con sus ojos completamente abiertos al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Naruto comprendió esa reacción y, con una mirada profunda, se acercó a ella acariciando su cabello. – Si no quieres hablar sobre lo que paso esta noche, lo comprenderé Hinata. Pero también quiero que sepas que no dejare que nadie más te haga daño, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que confíes en mí.

Después de que la chica asintió lentamente, de pronto el rubio guardo silencio y bajó sus brazos a sus costados, cerrándolos en puños de frustración.

-Sé… - prosiguió difícilmente viendo hacia el suelo. - que no recuerdo algunas cosas. – ante las palabras que escuchaba, Hinata lo miraba desconcertada, y entonces el rubio alzó su vista deteniéndose en la perlada de ella. – Sé que tenemos memorias juntos. Momentos que no he alcanzado a recordar y que me están volviendo loco.- el chico soltó aire frustrado mientras pegaba gentilmente su frente contra la de ella tomando al mismo tiempo de sus manos. - Loco por no haberte podido recordar estos tres malditos años en el instituto. – cerró los ojos. – Ahora sé también lo que no pudiste decirme aquella vez en el restaurante. – escuchó como la peliazul soltaba un ligero gemido parecido a un sollozo y posando sus ojos una vez más en los perlas de ella acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas tratando de apaciguarla.

Quería que Hinata se sintiera segura con él y para eso tenía que contarle todo lo que habia rondado por su cabeza desde esa vez que Sasuke le habia contado sobre el pasado que no recordaba. Quería que Hinata confiara en él y para eso primero tenía que ser sincero con ella.

–Pero lo único importante que quiero que sepas ahora – siguió el chico. - es que no dejare que nadie más te ponga una mano encima. Está bien si no me quieres contar nada, sólo confía en mí. Está bien si no puedo recordar nada de lo que vivimos cuando éramos unos niños, ahora estamos aquí. – el rubio tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos perdiéndose en esos perlados ojos que lo miraban anhelantes. - Y no dejare que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo? te protegeré. Lo prometo. – y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un delicado beso. Sellando así la promesa en silencio que le estaba haciendo a la chica frente a él.

Anteriormente, Naruto habia salvado a Hinata de situaciones comprometedoras con ese sujeto y habia obedecido a lo que Hinata le pedía en cada momento, y aunque en un principio lo habia hecho sólo por un pervertido beneficio para él, para sacar algún provecho de esa pálida chica que acababa de conocer al deberle tantos favores que habia hecho por ella; ahora se daba cuenta que se habia estado engañando a él mismo.

Todo ese cuento de cobrarle los favores a la chica lo habia puesto como una excusa pues habia disfrutado de cada momento que habia pasado con la peliazul. Dentro de él sentía que el estar con ella era lo correcto. Su subconsciente recordaba la tranquilidad y la alegría que esta chica le producía desde que eran niños, y aunque no pudiera recordar esos momentos, podía percibir como esos sentimiento fluían como energía por su cuerpo al estar con ella. Sentimientos que nunca habia querido reconocer hasta ahora.

Sus arranques de furia y enojo que descargaba sobre ella eran causados por él mismo, por el no ser capaz de sacarla de ese peligro inminente en el que se encontraba. Por el no poder alejarla de aquello que le hacía tanto daño, y se enfurecía de sobremanera con él mismo por eso. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que todas esas inexplicables reacciones eran porque siempre habia estado preocupado por ella.

Porque hasta su propia subconsciente habia querido protegerla.

Aunque el beso fue corto y delicado, Hinata sintió crecer una esperanzadora calma en su interior al no poder creer todo lo que el rubio acababa de decirle. Todo el miedo y desasosiego que habia sentido anteriormente habían desaparecido con esas palabras, y con ese roce tan delicado que Naruto habia plantado en sus labios llegando así a reconfortarla.

Ahora Naruto sabía todo sobre ella, sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo y sobre el pasado que éste aun no podía recordar pero que al parecer alguien le habia ayudado y se lo habia contado. Ahora ya no tenía nada que esconder. No estaba sola y se habia dado cuenta que Naruto habia sido su fuerza todo ese tiempo. Ahora podía sentir como podía enfrentarse a _ese hombre_ ella sola, enfrentarse a él y a su padre, y decirle toda la verdad pues Naruto le habia dado toda la energía y resolución que necesitaba para confrontar sus miedos. Era como el cálido sol calentando a su paso los fríos retazos que habia dejado la oscura noche tras de sí.

Y quería demostrárselo.

Ante las palabras que habia dicho el rubio, Hinata habia llevado sus manos cubriendo los sollozos que comenzaban a brotar de su boca. Todas esas palabras dichas por el rubio la habían dejado estupefacta. Era verdad que no era el mismo Naruto que habia conocido a los seis años, pero amaba definitivamente al Naruto en el que se habia convertido ahora. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar el arrojarse sobre su cuello y envolverlo entre sus pálidos brazos ante la cara sorprendida de él.

Lo abrazó aferrándolo a ella desbordando toda la alegría que sentía al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas no salían, pues ya no quería llorar. La felicidad recorriendo su ser la inundaba rápidamente y solamente podía pensar en cómo regresarle al rubio toda la dicha que estaba sintiendo ahora al haberle escuchado decir aquellas palabras.

Las sonrisas y leves risas de la ojiperla salieron cristalinas de sus labios y se separó tan sólo un poco del rubio para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se quedaba por un momento asombrado ante el repentino gesto de la peliazul. Pero no le importó. Le encantaba ver a Hinata una vez más sonriendo como cuando habían bailado esa noche, como cuando sólo eran ellos dos en esa pista de baile.

Y aun con sus frentes unidas, la ojiperla susurró:

-Yo…yo me volverle más fuerte Naruto-kun. Entonces no tendrás que preocuparte. –Hinata acarició una de sus mejillas. Y hundiéndose en esa caricia, Naruto la miró intensamente con un nuevo deseo en sus ojos azules. – Pues yo también podre protegerte.

Impulsado por sus palabras, Naruto la tomó de pronto de la cintura alzándola hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura.

-Entonces toma toda la fuerza que necesites de mí.

Apoyándola contra la pared de su habitación Naruto comenzó a besarla en anhelantes caricias de deseo. La apretujó contra él y devoró su boca salvajemente. Era tanta su necesidad de ella que lo estaba volviendo loco. Hinata habia llevado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello una vez más al no poder mantenerse en pie y el chico tomó eso como un gesto para invitarlo a continuar. Abrió su boca con su lengua y rosó la de ella en excitantes embestidas húmedas de placer. La chica gemía sobre su boca y eso provocaba el endurecimiento de su miembro. Sin poder aguantarlo más, la cargo por la cintura hasta la cama y la tendió sobre ésta.

Al sentirlo encima suyo, Hinata gimió de placer. El cuerpo del rubio emanaba un excitante calor que hacía prender su vientre en llamas y, sonrojada hasta el cuello, con una mano temblorosa comenzó a acariciar su nuca, cabello, brazos y espalda, llevándose en el acto la ropa del chico. Mientras tanto Naruto solamente podía reaccionar en guturales gruñidos por las inocentes caricias que la chica le estaba proporcionando y que lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

Bajo su boca hasta su delicado cuello dejando estelas de besos y caricias con su lengua hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Con su mano libre arrancó el vestido del cuerpo de la chica y se deleitó al observar la delicada ropa interior que llevaba. Con el nerviosismo palpable, Hinata trató de cubrir su rostro avergonzado pero las delicadas caricias del chico se lo impidieron.

- _Eres tan hermosa… -_ ronroneó sobre su oído y la chica se estremeció.

El rubio acarició uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador y la peliazul arqueó su espalda excitada, tratando de fundirse en él. Su cuerpo le exigía más y su vientre comenzaba a sentirlo como lava caliente recorriendo su intimidad. Naruto se desprendió de su sujetador y con una mano le acarició el botón rosado que se asomaba de sus senos. Lo masajeó y pellizcó hasta que éste se puso duro, fue entonces que la peliazul soltó un gritito de placer al sentir como la boca húmeda y caliente del rubio se hundía en la piel sensible de su erecto botón. Absorbió y lamió su seno por lo que le pareció una eternidad de placer y para cuando terminó de hacerlo se dirigió rápidamente al otro provocándole las mismas placenteras sensaciones.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer, ¿pero en qué momento habían llegado a este excitante placer? se sentía tan bien que percibía realmente como era invadida lentamente por las energías del rubio. Él habia dicho que le iba a dar de su fuerza y Hinata se estaba sintiendo totalmente embriagada por ella.

Con una de sus manos el rubio recorrió cada centímetro de su sensible piel. Pasó por su cuello, acariciando su abdomen y llegó hasta ese punto tan húmedo, caliente e íntimo para ella. Al sentir como la mano del chico se cernía sobre su sexo, Hinata se sintió mareada de placer. Los gemidos no dejaron de salir avergonzados de su boca y Naruto los sofocaba entre sus labios mientras un dedo juguetón se internaba en la profundidad de su intimidad.

- _Eres… tan… perfecta._

El excitante dedo de Naruto entró y salió de ella un par de veces para después de sentir como se volvía cada vez más húmeda, remplazarlo por su miembro. Lo acercó a la húmeda entrada de su cavidad y la peliazul difícilmente pudo detener un leve grito que salió de sus labios al sentirlo dentro de ella.

El dolor de la primera vez pasó rápidamente entre caricias y susurros suaves provenientes del rubio, para después ser acogida por placenteras embestidas llenas de deseo. La peliazul sintió como sus caderas se movían repentinamente contestando al vaivén del rubio y su deseo aumentaba en cada movimiento. Su espalda se arqueaba hacia el rubio queriendo sentir la cercanía de su piel mientras éste la colmaba de delicados besos y caricias. Quería poseerla hasta que la chica se desvaneciera del cansancio, pero sobre todo quería llenarla de su fuerza. De su exquisita fuerza que entró como semilla en su interior.

Hinata sintió de pronto como se sentía completa al llegar al clímax y llenarse de él. Fue entonces cuando el chico se derrumbó sobre ella, que sintió un enorme cansancio.

Todo lo que habia pasado ese día habia sido demasiado para ella. En realidad habia sido una larga noche. Pero ahora se sentía con una nueva resolución y todo gracias al rubio que en estos momentos la abrazaba pegándola a él.

Ahora Hinata sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que solucionar sus problemas. Y primero tenía que enfrentar ella misma a su padre. Que importa si no le creía, tenía que empezar por algo, y le insistiría todo lo que fuera necesario para que viera la clase de monstruo que era ese sujeto al que llamaba amigo.

Mañana por la mañana seria lo primero que haría, pero no le diría a Naruto, ya habia hecho demasiado por ella. Al menos esto tenía que hacerlo ella sola, por sus propios medios. Y al terminar esa pesadilla que era Momoshiro Osore, entonces le diría a Naruto todo lo que tenía dentro, todos esos sentimientos que desbordaban por él.

Y conforme con esos pensamientos, la peliazul se acurrucó contra el rubio viendo como éste ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Y viendo su tranquilo rostro descansar, ella se rindió también ante el cansancio.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El estrepitoso ruido proveniente de su celular lo despertó de su profundo sueño.

Buscó el celular a tientas palpando con una mano el buró a un lado de su cama tratando de tomar su celular mientras trataba de despabilarse del placentero sueño que habia tenido. Anoche todo habia sido tan perfecto, salido hasta de un cuento de maravillas, para que ahora su felicidad se viera interrumpida por el estúpido sonido de su celular.

Al encontrar el maldito aparato, lo tomó y lo acercó a su rostro frunciendo el ceño al ver el nombre de quien marcaba.

-¿Qué? – contestó con la voz ronca.

-Demonios Naruto ¿por qué no contestas? – rugió molesto, del otro lado de la línea, uno de sus amigos azabaches.

El rubio resopló. En estos momentos no estaba de humor para pelear.

-Tranquilo Sasuke. – dio un perezoso bostezo. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Osore.

Esa simple palabra basto para que Naruto abriera los ojos rápidamente despabilándose casi por completo pero aun echado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Es Osore, Naruto. – repitió el Uchiha. Parecía frustrado por algo. - El muy cabrón sabía que Itachi trabaja para la PIT, y hoy ha ido a entregarle las ultimas formulas a Akatsuki. Pero eso no es todo…

De pronto la línea se habia quedado un momento en silencio exasperando así al rubio. Sin embargo algo estaba yendo mal. El silencio de Sasuke le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-Tiene a Hinata con él.

Y eso basto para que su desesperación explotara.

No se dio cuenta en que momento tiró el celular lejos de él y, al volverse desesperado, vio como ese lado de la cama donde momentos antes la peliazul se encontraba dormitando, estaba vacío.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Seguimos con el clímax! :3 ¡y acercándonos al final! x3**_

 _ **Y omg como dije desde un principio esta historia seria clasificación M por futuro lemmon x3 espero les haya gustado este capítulo con un poco-mucho de drama, suspenso, acción… jajaja de todo! pero ya saben tenía que poner todas estas situaciones para el desarrollo de la historia x3 ¡Ojala les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

 _ **La verdad estoy corta de tiempo y quería subir este capítulo antes de que los días siguieran pasando. Entre a la escuela y me están cargando de trabajo lo bueno es que ya tengo todos los caps, sólo estoy puliendo el ultimo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Quisiera agradecerles a cada uno por sus palabras, que ya me había acostumbrado a escribirles :3, pero muero de sueño! X33 jajaja**_

 _ **¡Son los mejores! ¡Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Se yaa!~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLA! :D**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

 **Capítulo 11**

Llegó rápidamente al lugar que Sasuke le habia dicho y frente a él se alzaba un viejo almacén.

Coches de la Policía Investigadora de Tokio se encontraban postrados alrededor del lugar y encontró a sus amigos en uno de esos autos hablando con un moreno mayor que ellos, Naruto lo reconoció rápidamente. Era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke.

Llegó a ellos visiblemente enfadado envuelto en desesperación, y tomando al hermano mayor de Sasuke por los hombros, les habló casi gritando.

-¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!

-Cálmate Naruto, - habló serio el azabache mayor. - Sasuke me ha contado todo. – se deshizo del agarre del rubio solamente para tomarlo ahora él por los hombros y tranquilizarlo. Entonces continuó: – Al parecer está bien. Mi equipo está entrando en estos momentos al lugar y…

-¡¿Por dónde?! – lo interrumpió histérico. - ¡Entrare yo mismo y me cargare a ese mal nacido!

El menor de los Uchiha sonrió ladino ante sus palabras.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-No Sasuke - lo interrumpió ahora el mayor al anticipar sus pensamientos. – No puede entrar ahí.

-Intenta detener a este idiota, hermano. – le retó. - No entiende de palabras. ¡Ves! Te lo dije. –exclamó Sasuke al ver como Naruto los ignoraba.

Mientras los morenos seguían discutiendo, el rubio se habia acercado a la furgoneta que estaba detrás de ellos, revolviendo cosa tras cosa en busca de un arma.

-Si tú no me dices por donde entrar, entrare por mi cuenta. – después de haber divisado una pistola medianamente pequeña en el asiento, el rubio se había dirigido a sus amigos con una mirada extremadamente seria y amenazadora al mismo tiempo.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien. – habló resignado. - ¿Pero sabes usar eso?

Naruto quitó el seguro y cargó el arma respondiendo así a la pregunta del moreno. Tantas idas de casería con _Ero-sennin_ le habían dejado algo bueno.

-Bien. – siguió Itachi. - Me seguirán a donde yo vaya, y se mantendrán siempre detrás de mí ¿de acuerdo? – hablaba mientras le entregaba un arma a su hermano y cargaba la suya propia. Se colocó un audífono a la oreja conectado a una banda en su cuello y le entregó otro al moreno de coleta. – Shikamaru te quedaras en la furgoneta a recibir señales por el radio del equipo que acaba de entrar y también nuestras. Si algo llegase a suceder recurre al plan de emergencia.- el aludido asintió colocándose el radio.

Itachi se volvió una vez más hacia su hermano y el rubio a un lado de él.

-Y Sasuke, – le habló al tiempo que hacia un ademan con su mano y salían rápidamente hacia una de las entradas traseras del almacén. – que sea la última vez que entras a mi despacho y lees mis expedientes.

Ante sus palabras, el menor de los Uchiha bufó divertido.

Sin duda su pequeño hermano sería un gran agente para la PIT, si tan sólo se tomara seriamente los casos de investigación que leía cada vez que se metía a su despacho sin ser visto, y no los tomara como un juego para niños.

Niños problemáticos como sus amigos, quienes insistían en meterse en su trabajo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata se habia despertado algo mareada y después de sentirse amordazada por un pedazo de tela en su boca, sus ojos vendados y sus manos atadas a la espalda, el miedo comenzó a invadirla.

-Vamos, camina. – reconoció la voz de Osore de entre una multitud de pequeños murmullos. Al parecer había más personas ahí en su misma posición además de ella. De pronto sintió en su espalda la punta de un arma seguido del chasquido al cargarla. Habia visto una que otra película de acción para reconocer esos sonidos y entonces comenzó a temblar. – Camina pequeña paloma si quieres seguir viviendo.

Sus pies no estaban amarrados y se incorporó presurosa mientras andaba a tientas, siguiendo los murmullos de las demás personas que se encontraban alrededor. El no poder ver y caminar a ciegas en la oscuridad estaba comenzando a desesperarla, pero no dejaría que el miedo la invadiera, primero tenía que obedecer a este imbécil si quería seguir viviendo.

De pronto recordó como habia llegado ahí. Se habia ido de la casa de Naruto temprano llena de resolución y el valor suficiente para poder hablar con su padre, explicarle todo acerca de ese hombre al que llamaba amigo y así poder arreglar las cosas, ya sea si su progenitor le creyese o no. Y cuando todo terminara volvería con Naruto para contarle sobre sus sentimientos y todo lo sucedido. Y con cualquiera que fuera el resultado Hinata ya no tendría miedo a eso pues después de lo de anoche tenía la fuerza suficiente para superar lo que fuera.

Sin embargo sus planes no fueron como se lo imaginó y apenas al pisar su casa, ésta se encontraba muy silenciosa. De pronto habia sentido como una mano la habia acorralado mientras frotaban un pedazo de tela sobre su cara, quedando así inconsciente al instante.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que ese hombre habia planeado todo. La habia desmayado con un extraño líquido y la habia traído hasta ese lugar. Pero ¿En dónde estaba? Si la habia raptado ¿Qué haría ahora con ella?

Entonces Hinata escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y las voces nerviosas que la acompañaban alrededor, y al parecer en su mismo estado de rapto, desaparecieron de pronto.

-Osore ¿quién es la chica? ¿Por qué la has traído? – una nueva voz apareció y ésta parecía furiosa y autoritaria. Un mal presentimiento creció en el pecho de la peliazul. – Sólo te hemos contratado para la investigación del virus, para el tráfico de personas tenemos a alguien más.

Espera ¿¡Tráfico de personas!?

¿¡Dónde demonios estaba!?

-Tranquilo jefe. – escuchó la voz de Osore detrás de ella. – Solamente es un capricho. Ella no vendrá con nosotros. En realidad es parte de la investigación. Con ella podre encargarme de los molestos bichos de afuera.

-Más te vale. – amenazó la extraña voz. - Aún estamos a tiempo de poder escapar de esos cabrones. Si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiéramos averiguado que ese malnacido de Itachi trabajaba para ellos. – gruñó el jefe. – Apresúrate en ir a la azotea, Deidara llegara dentro de poco tiempo con el helicóptero y entonces podremos salir de aquí. Encárgate rápidamente de tu capricho Osore.

Hinata escuchó como intercambiaban otras palabras y por último el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. En todo ese tiempo que esos sujetos se encontraron charlando, Hinata trató desenfrenadamente de deshacerse del amarre de sus manos. Habia alcanzado a aflojarlo un poco y ahora esperaba el momento adecuado para desatarlo por completo, quitarse la mordaza de sus ojos y poder salir corriendo de ahí. Pero entonces otro sonido la desconcertó.

Otra puerta se abría estrepitosa seguida de pisadas fuertes y ruidos metálicos.

-¡Policía de Tokio, deténgase ahí!

El corazón de Hinata de pronto retumbó en sus oídos y el alivio comenzó a invadirla. Si la policía habia alcanzado a llegar a donde sea que estuviera en esos momentos, tal vez podría salir bien de esto.

Pero algo iba mal.

Osore comenzó a reírse y de pronto la tomó fuertemente del cabello haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

-Vaya. –soltó altanero. - La policía alcanzó a llegar a este piso. – se escuchó otro ruido de pasos y Osore la haló hacia atrás. - Pero no tan rápido. Si alguien se mueve un paso más, le disparo en la cabeza a esta linda paloma.

Desesperada tras la venda en sus ojos, Hinata escuchaba como la policía hablaba por la radio en códigos ininteligibles.

Pero fue en ese momento que unas nuevas voces se hicieron presentes y al parecer un nuevo grupo de personas se unía a las que ya habia en la policía. Y mayor fue su desconcierto al escuchar una muy conocida gritar su nombre.

-¡HINATA!

Tras la venda en su boca, la peliazul comenzó a carraspear, gemir y gritar inconstantemente al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Te matare, juro que te matare!

-¡Naruto cálmate!

-¡Sasuke no dejes que se acerque!

-Grupo A rodeen el objetivo, B diríjanse a la azotea…

Las voces de personas y sonidos de armas comenzaron a sonar estrepitosas a su alrededor, y Hinata seguía aferrada al agarre de Osore sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando. La voz de Naruto la habia dejado totalmente desconcertada, pero no podía evitar la felicidad y el alivio que subía lentamente por su pecho al escucharlo histérico por querer ayudarla.

De pronto, el silbido de una bala la tomó por sorpresa sobresaltándola y se sintió siendo arrojada hacia el piso con un Osore cayendo tras sus pies y soltándola en el proceso. Al menos ahora ya no la tenía sujeta del brazo.

Hinata aprovechó ese pequeño lapso y desató sus manos rápidamente de la tela mugrienta con la que estaban sujetas y se deshizo de la mordaza en su boca y ojos.

Sus iris se abrieron entre incomodos parpadeos mientras se ajustaban a la reciente luz, y entonces vio lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Osore la habia arrojado contra unos escombros de ese derruido almacén en donde se encontraban. Mientras él, frente a ella, se ocultaba tras un gran pilar de concreto a medio hacer evadiendo la ráfaga de balas que la policía se encontraba disparando hacia él mientras éste trataba de contestar el ataque cada vez que podía.

De pronto el fuego cesó tras un grito de un hombre quien Hinata pudo distinguir como se encontraba junto a Naruto y Sasuke.

El rubio estaba junto a los agentes de la PIT portando un arma, y sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento. Un momento donde pudo distinguir el pequeño alivio en el semblante de él al verla libre de ataduras y al parecer sana. El rubio comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba ella ignorando la negociación que el mayor de los Uchiha trataba de hacer con el criminal sin percatarse ninguno de los dos de que Hinata ya estaba libre.

La peliazul entendió lo que Naruto intentaba hacer, y comenzó a caminar lentamente a su dirección sin que Osore la descubriera. Habia alcanzado a caminar un pequeño tramo hacia el rubio cuando entonces el rostro de Naruto la habia dejado de mirar, mientras se distorsionaba en una mueca y paraba su caminar abruptamente.

Con el corazón atorado en la garganta, Hinata se volvió hacia lo que Naruto estaba mirando, y su terror se intensificó al verlo. Osore miraba al rubio con una despiadada sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano armada a su dirección. Unas palabras salieron de sus grotescos labios, que la peliazul no alcanzó a escuchar, y disparó sin pensar.

Lo siguiente que pudo percibir Hinata sucedió tan rápido que se arrojó a actuar sin medir las consecuencias.

El gatillo se presionó y el arma disparó una mortífera bala directo a su objetivo. Hinata habia reaccionado tan rápido llena de la adrenalina y la consternación que le producía el saber lo que esa bala haría si acertaba a su objetivo, que corrió sin medir sus pasos.

Ni las consecuencias que ocurrirían después.

-¡Naruto!

La peliazul se habia arrojado contra el rubio percibiendo la cara de consternación de éste al ver como ella se lanzaba frente a él.

Y la bala llegó a su destino.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto habia visto con una lentitud dolorosa como Hinata se desplomaba inconsciente frente a él tras haber recibido la bala.

La sangre en su hombro comenzó a fluir deliberadamente y el rubio sostuvo a la peliazul entre sus brazos gritando su nombre consternado, tratando así de que abriera los ojos.

De pronto las cosas a su alrededor se volvieron vagas, difusas. Ese momento en que Hinata habia corrido a él para recibir el impacto basto para que Itachi aprovechara el desconcierto de Osore y lo atrapara gracias a todo el equipo de la policía. Pero Naruto no habia prestado atención a eso. Sus lamentos se escuchaban desgarradores y no se separó de Hinata hasta que la ambulancia y los paramédicos llegaron alejándolo difícilmente de ella.

Los momentos sucedidos después fueron como proyecciones lejanas ante sus ojos: Osore y la organización de traficantes siendo apresada por Itachi y el cuerpo policiaco, las personas de emergencias entrando y saliendo del almacén tratando a los heridos, a los rehenes que tenían encerrados y llevándose a los más lastimados. Sintió vagamente como Sasuke lo conducía fuera de todo ese bullicio y entonces estalló en un grito desesperado mientras se tomaba de sus despeinados cabellos.

-¡DEMONIOS NARUTO!

El moreno lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que sintió como un pitido atravesaba sus oídos. Eso lo volvió a la realidad y entonces sus azules y desorbitados ojos volvieron a enfocarse en Sasuke, quien lo habia tomado furiosamente de los hombros.

-¡Cálmate! – gritó colérico para que el rubio entrara en razón. - Vamos a ir con ella al hospital, pero yo te llevare. En estos momentos no estás en condiciones para manejar. – el moreno dio un suspiro un poco más calmado. – Y antes que nada tenemos que avisar a su familia.

-No te preocupes, estoy en eso. Ustedes pueden adelantarse al hospital. – Shikamaru se habia acercado a ellos desde la furgoneta en donde estaba recibiendo señales del hermano de Sasuke. – Itachi se está encargando de todo, la prioridad ahora son los heridos.

El Uchiha asintió.

-Está bien. Entonces nos vemos en el hospital.

El de coleta suspiró cansado viendo como sus dos amigos se marchaban en un auto dejando atrás todo el desorden de la policía. ¿Cuándo aprenderían a no meterse en el trabajo del hermano mayor de Sasuke?

-Esto no le gustara nada al padre de la Hyuga, ni a su primo. – Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza resignado. – Que chica tan problemática.

Y aun con la complicada situación, el moreno sonrió de lado orgulloso; pues qué persona se arrojaría así hacia una bala.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Lo sé, tarde mucho y es corto, y al parecer todo ha pasado muy rápido jajaja pero les diré la verdad no me gusta que dure tanto un historia porque a veces se vuelve muy tediosa de leer y me gusta que todo se desenvuelva rápido, rápido pero seguro, sin estar obviando nada, eso espero. Directo al punto, a lo que voy, si pasó esto es porque pasó aquello otro, y así es. No me gusta sacar cosas o situaciones nuevas de la nada. (y de pronto Hinata tiene una hermana gemela y es la hna malvada y así) jajaja bueno espero me entiendan.**_

 _ **Tal vez es un poco demasiado lo de la situación de Itachi y la policía y Naruto ayudando, pero se me hizo una situación curiosa y algo diferente. En vez de haberme centrado sólo en Osore y el acoso, como les dije al inicio de la historia no quería centrarme mucho en eso para no hacerla tediosa. Y para ser el clímax final me gustó, algo así ligero jajaja. Espero me entiendan xD**_

 _ **Ah! Y una cosa muy cierta que me comento un querido lector (Javi corona :3) es que tienes razón! Tal vez los sucesos que describo en la historia si es para que nuestros protagonistas estén en universidad jajaja de hecho también pensé en eso, pero cuando recién escribí esta historia me llegaban ideas random y solamente comencé a escribirlas. Y como ya lo habia empezado así, de que estuvieran en último año de preparatoria, la verdad después me dio flojera cambiar eso porque sería cambiar muchas cosas (todo) jajaja xD Aun así espero que la historia les siga gustando hasta el final! x3**_

 _ **Por ultimo nomas avisarles que se viene el ultimo capitulo y subiré junto a éste el pequeño epilogo también. Así que en la siguiente actualización será el final, final. Espero subirlo dentro de una semana ;)**_

 _ **Y por su puesto: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son los mejores y no duden en decirme que les pareció el cap! x3**_

 _ **¡Los amo! ;***_

 _ **Byebye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola hola!**_

 _ **Well aqui estoy! :D como les dije, en una semana para no hacer la espera mas larga de este**_ _ **last chapter! xD**_

 _ **¡Disfruten! ;***_

 **Capítulo 12**

La primera vez que despertó, el hombro le ardía del dolor, y atinó tan sólo a vislumbrar en pequeños vistazos a un rubio a un lado de ella, aferrando su mano con fuerza mientras susurraba pequeñas y hermosas palabras que la llevaban una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo. El cansancio era tan alto que Hinata no podía mantenerse despierta.

Los pequeños despertares siguieron sucediendo en pequeños lapsos de dos o tres minutos cada dos horas para después caer profundamente en otro sueño. Pero en todo ese momento pudo sentir claramente como la mano del rubio seguía prendida a la suya, a su lado y sin separarse de ella. Eso la animaba a despertar aun en contra de su cuerpo adolorido.

Quería ver a Naruto, quería sentir sus caricias y su sonrisa deslumbrando su vista una vez más. Pero el escozor en el hombro le recordaba lo herida que se encontraba y lo frustrada que se sentía al caer dormida una vez más tras un leve susurro de tranquilidad por parte de Naruto quien le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Y ella le creía.

Y Morfeo volvía a acogerla entre sus brazos para sanarla. Pero esta vez se sentía más liviana, con una apaciguadora y valerosa energía fluyendo por su cuerpo al escuchar a su querido Naruto susurrar.

El cielo estaba oscuro cuando Hinata despertó por enésima vez, pero esta vez despertó completamente, sin la sensación amodorrada que le dejaba la morfina.

Abrió sus perlados ojos y vislumbró a Naruto, aun sosteniendo su mano a un lado de ella, recargando parte de su cuerpo en la camilla. Se encontraba dormido.

La peliazul sonrió tranquilamente.

La habitación blanca del hospital en donde se encontraba ahora, estaba vacía. Solamente eran ellos dos. Y entonces le llegaron los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado momentos atrás.

Sintió una punzada en su hombro izquierdo y recordó el momento en donde se arrojó sin pensar sobre Naruto para protegerlo. Pero es que no lo habia podido evitar, su cuerpo habia reaccionado al instante; y en ningún momento Hinata Hyuga habia dudado para hacer lo que habia hecho. Y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, herida y cansada. Pero al menos Naruto estaba bien.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, la peliazul se sentó sobre el colchón recargando la espalda en la pared y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano del chico.

Acarició sus rubios cabellos gentilmente, como el roce de un pétalo al caer, y sonrió llena de ternura, de amor y anhelo por aquel chico. Estaba rebosando de felicidad al verlo sano y dormido plácidamente a un lado de ella, que se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor.

Ahora todo habia terminado. Ya no habría más oscuridad, y nunca más volvería aquella sombra que la acechaba día y noche. Ahora podía sonreír tranquila y verdaderamente, desde el fondo de su corazón. El cual ahora lo sentía liviano, liviano como una pluma y palpitante sobre sus oídos.

Y todo porque Naruto estaba con ella.

Hinata separó un rubio mechón del rostro del chico y acarició lentamente su mejilla. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de admirar su sereno semblante dormido y sonreír de alegría, fue por eso que las palabras brotaron de sus labios al no poderlas detener ni un momento más en su pecho:

- _Te amo…_ \- el susurro salió lento, leve y lleno de sentimiento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. – _Te amo demasiado…_

Y tras un pequeño sollozo, Hinata sintió como su caricia era detenida por una mano que cubría la suya por completo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver como el antes dormido Naruto ahora la miraba con sus intensas iris azules.

-Yo también te amo Hinata, - habló incorporándose tomando las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas. – Te amo demasiado que me duele el verte llorar.

Se habia acercado a ella lentamente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos perlas, y con sus labios comenzó a deshacerse de ellas con delicados roces sobre las coloradas mejillas de la peliazul.

-Deja de llorar, Hinata – retiró una lagrima. – por favor. – quitó otra, otra y otra, y sus labios se acercaron a los de ella en un delicado beso.

Hinata suspiró con anhelo al sentir como Naruto volvía a su tarea de besar sus mejillas para deshacerse de todas las lágrimas. Fue entonces que tomó su rostro entre sus pálidas manos y sonriéndole animada le habló:

-Estoy llorando de felicidad, – aclaró la chica rodeándolo con sus brazos y soportando la punzada de dolor que la herida le habia causado y lo acercó más a ella. – de que estés a mi lado en estos momentos. De que me has dicho que me amas y mi corazón está golpeando mi pecho frenéticamente. – la peliazul lo separó unos centímetro de ella para mirarlo a los ojos. – C-Creo que me voy a desmayar. – le sonrió débilmente al ver la cara preocupada que habia puesto él, pero lo tranquilizó rápidamente con una caricia. – Q-Quería decirte tantas cosas y por temor a que me rechazaras siempre me las guarde para mí. Tenía tantos sentimientos que me ahogaban… – las lágrimas salieron de nuevo.- Q-Quería ser valiente para decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos cuando niños… ayudarte a recordar… – Hinata se hundió tiernamente en la mano del rubio la cual cubría su mejilla intentando parar sus lágrimas. –, pero el miedo siempre me detuvo. - su voz se quebró levemente y Naruto la miró afligido. Pero entonces los ojos perlas que lo miraban ahora decididos lo dejaron expectante. Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió a él con un nuevo brillo en ellos. – Sin embargo ahora pude ser yo quien te protegiera en esta ocasión. – pegó su frente junto a la de él y cerró sus ojos en una tranquila inhalación. – No me importa si no recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos en nuestra infancia, ahora estamos aquí. – habló sonriendo, repitiendo las palabras del rubio de la noche anterior. – Ahora podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos, y eso es lo único importante para mí.

- _Hinata…_ – la voz del rubio salió en un ronco susurro. Sus palabras le habían llenado el corazón y no sabía cómo demostrarle a la chica todo lo que sentía por ella.

Le tomó el rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y con su penetrante mirada celeste le habló seriamente:

-Te juro que no dejare que nada te pase, Hinata. Te protegeré, lo prometo. Desde ahora estaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo? – la chica asintió entre lágrimas conmocionada por sus palabras. – No dejare que nadie vuelva a separarme de ti, ni siquiera mi estúpida falta de memoria. – el chico sonrió ladino por su comentario y entonces los dos comenzaron a reír levemente, hipnotizados por el pequeño círculo de felicidad que se habia hecho a su alrededor.

Pero de pronto se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría rompiendo toda armonía en el ambiente, mientras una figura muy familiar entraba por ella.

Fue entonces que toda la calma, dicha y felicidad que el rubio habia sentido en ese momento desapareció por la presencia de aquella persona.

Al verla, su furia creció dentro de él como si un monstruo lo controlara desde las entrañas de su ser.

Y fue por eso que no pudo evitar el puño que impactó de lleno contra el rostro de aquella persona, ante la atónita mirada de la peliazul.

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A DARLE LA CARA A TU HIJA, BASTARDO!?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Demonios Naruto!

Sasuke y Shikamaru habían entrado rápidamente a la habitación al ver como su rubio y colérico amigo le atestaba un golpe al cabecilla de los Hyuga. Y antes de que pudiera brindarle otro puñetazo, Shikamaru lo habia tomado por la cintura y Sasuke por los hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Neji habia entrado al escuchar el alboroto seguido de su esposa quien al ver la disputa se posicionó al lado de Hinata para tranquilizarla.

-Tío… - el Hyuga menor miró seriamente al rubio frente a él y luego a su tío. Mientras ayudaba a levantar al mayor quien se sostenía la adolorida mejilla.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, Naruto – comenzó a hablar Neji tratando de apaciguar la situación. – pero no es la mejor manera para llevar esto.

Mientras el castaño hablaba, el mayor de los Hyuga desviaba su arrepentida mirada hacia un lado. Esto hizo exasperar al rubio.

-¿¡Que no es la mejor manera!? – soltó en una furia irónica desembarazándose del agarre de sus amigos. – Entonces dime cuál es, – su fiera mirada azulina se volvió hacia las viejas iris perlas. – ¿dejar que tu hija viva bajo el mismo techo que un malnacido hijo de perra? Tal vez esa manera sea la más adecuada para tu tío. – escupió esas filosas palabras sin arrepentimiento alguno.

La cara del mayor se afligió en una mueca y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse tras sus ojos. Aun así seguía sin darle la cara a ninguno de los jóvenes.

-Naruto eso no es lo que… - Neji suspiró resignado y frustrado por la situación pues aunque Naruto no se contenía al decir aquellas palabras, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. – Déjanos resolver esto a nosotros, por favor. – el castaño se volvió hacia su esposa quien abrazaba dulcemente a Hinata y su semblante se relajó. – Sólo puedo asegurarte que esto no se quedara así. – sus ojos se volvieron ahora serios hacia el mayor quien evitó su mirada por completo.

Naruto miró también a Hinata quien se encontraba segura entre los brazos de su prima y relajó tan sólo un poco su semblante. Neji tenía razón, la familia de Hinata tenía que hablar con ella respecto a todo por lo que habia pasado. Él tan sólo era un intruso, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

Naruto apretó los puños a sus costados y dirigiéndose al mayor de los Hyugas, le habló:

-Entiendo sus pérdidas por familiares tan queridos como lo eran su esposa y su hermano, señor Hyuga – su semblante delataba seriedad en sus palabras. - pero eso no le da el derecho de desinteresarse por su hija. – Naruto apretó los dientes. – Al contrario, todo el amor y afecto que se habia ido con sus familiares aun lo tenía en sus hijas. Pero ahora lo ha perdido por su propia culpa.

Un silencio intenso se apoderó de la habitación donde nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra. Naruto habia dicho una inminente verdad que todos sabían pero que el cabecilla de la familia Hyuga se habia negado a enfrentar por tantos años. Y ahora la verdad lo golpeaba como bestia furiosa. Sus hijas era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo y él se habia encargado de deshacer cualquier vínculo con ellas al evitar cualquier situación que le recordara a sus seres queridos ya muertos.

De pronto las lágrimas brotaron de los viejos y gastados ojos blancos y las palabras salieron en borbotones quebradizos y casi ininteligibles:

- _Lo-Lo s-siento…_ \- habia cerrado sus ojos llorosos y habia llevado sus manos a su conmocionado rostro. – _¡L-Lo siento… t-tanto!_

El mayor cayó sobre sus rodillas abatido por todo los sentimientos que de pronto invadían su pecho, dejándolo arrepentido por todo y sin fuerzas.

Naruto bajó aun su afilada mirada hacia él.

-Con nosotros no es con quien debe disculparse, señor Hyuga. – volvió su mirada ahora hacia Hinata quien los miraba con sus ojos llorosos llenos de sentimientos. Naruto cerró un puño. – Pero sé cómo es Hinata y estoy seguro que lo perdonara. – sin despegar la vista de la peliazul, ésta comenzó a limpiarse la lágrimas asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. Naruto suspiró relajándose un poco. – Usted no se merece una hija como ella.

El mayor siguió llorando y volvió su rostro un instante hacia la peliazul sobre la camilla. Hinata le miró tranquilizadoramente, para después dirigirse hacia los presentes en la habitación.

-Naruto, hermano – los aludidos voltearon hacia ella expectantes. – por favor, déjenme un rato sola con mi padre.

Una sonrisa tranquila surcó su rostro y no les quedó otra opción que obedecer su petición. Las personas comenzaron a salir de la habitación y Naruto le dirigió una última mirada a Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Hyuga se habia tumbado sobre el regazo de su hija llorando desconsoladamente. Y Hinata acarició su largo y castaño cabello que tanto se parecía al de su primo y su hermana, mientras le susurraba con una sonrisa palabras tranquilizadoras como Naruto habia hecho momentos atrás.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El tiempo pasó y las heridas sanaron.

Tanto su hombro como los sombríos recuerdos que tenía sobre ese hombre fueron desapareciendo con las frecuentes visitas de sus amigos, familiares y sobre todo de Naruto. Las visitas diarias de Naruto la fortalecían y su radiante sonrisa le daba renovadas energías, el tartamudeo habia desaparecido casi por completo y se sentía llena de vida.

Desde ese día en que su padre lloró sobre su regazo arrepentido, la habia tratado personalmente, siendo éste el mejor médico del centro, y las sombras en sus viejos ojos habían estado cambiando poco a poco mientras Hinata le dedicaba sinceras sonrisas cada vez que lo veía.

Las cosas se habían apaciguado con su familia desde que Naruto lo habia hecho entrar en razón, mientras tanto Neji y Tenten habían prolongado su estadía en Japón por más tiempo, al menos hasta que ella se recuperara por completo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el día que la darían de alta.

Con un hombro sano y una pequeña cicatriz en éste, Hinata se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso que le habia traído Neji mientras éste la habia asaltado de pronto con una propuesta.

-Tenten y yo queremos que te vayas con nosotros a Londres.

Tras esas palabras, Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volverse hacia su primo con un rostro sorprendido.

-Tenten y yo ya lo habíamos hablado antes, cuando recién llegamos a Japón. – siguió el mayor. - Creemos que lo mejor sería que vivieras con nosotros en Londres un tiempo después de tu graduación. Tengo influencias Hinata, y he investigado universidades que te podrían interesar. – se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos. – Te prometo que tendrás una casa acogedora, nuestra compañía y no olvidemos que Hanabi está desesperada por verte. – sonrió tranquilo. - Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero tenerte cerca un tiempo. Quiero que al menos puedas librarte un poco de todo esto, después de todo por lo que has pasado. – la chica lo miró expectante digiriendo sus palabras. – Claro, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo. Respetare cualquiera que sea tu decisión, y además… – guardó un poco de silencio. – …también esta Naruto. - Hinata sintió como su pecho se oprimía. – Así que piénsalo bien. – le dio un beso en la frente y le quitó el pequeño bolso que tenía entre sus manos. – Me adelantare a subir esto, te espero en el auto.

La peliazul asintió y su vista se perdió en la puerta por donde su primo habia salido.

Y ahora toda la información que habia recibido de él, caía como cascada sobre su cabeza y pecho en sentimientos cruzados.

¿Irse a Londres?

¿A vivir?

¿A estudiar en una universidad?

¿Vivir con las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo?

Verdaderamente era una gran idea, y Hinata se sintió hinchada de felicidad al imaginarse en esa vida.

La deseaba con todo su ser. Volver a pertenecer a una familia, sentirse segura y rodeada de las personas que amaba. Definitivamente quería ir.

Pero por otro lado también sentía un enorme pesar al pensar en dejar esta ciudad y a los amigos que acababa de hacer, pero sobre todo a Naruto. El no poder verlo diariamente a él y a la enorme sonrisa de la que ya estaba acostumbrada la hacía sentirse abatida. Él era su fuerza y ella era la de él, como tantas veces le habia dicho ya desde que sucedió lo del accidente.

Pero se recordaba que no se iría para siempre. Comenzaría sus estudios en una universidad en otro país, pero habría vacaciones en las cuales podrían reunirse, podían hablarse todos los días por teléfono, mandarse mensajes o incluso hacer video llamadas. Naruto también podría visitarla en cualquier momento. No sería difícil, sabía que podrían pasar esta situación juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-¡Hinata! Neji me dijo que aún seguías aquí.

La repentina voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió a él sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Sí, estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas.

-Bien. – la tomó de las manos y acarició una de sus mejillas. – Me alegra que ya te dieran de alta.

Hinata asintió sonriendo sintiendo como su cuerpo se animaba ante las caricias del rubio. Y tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación, caminando entre los pasillos del hospital hasta la salida.

-Sabes Hinata – siguió hablando el rubio contento. Últimamente Hinata se habia dado cuenta que sonreía como cuando era un niño. – Le pregunte a tu padre sobre por qué no puedo recordar algunas cosas de mi niñez y me dijo que era porque a lo mejor sufrí una pequeña contusión que dañó alguna parte de mi cerebro – habló volviéndose a ella extrañado. - O que también puede ser porque soy lo suficientemente distraído como para recordar ciertas cosas. – de pronto Naruto cerró sus ojos pensativo en una expresión zorruna. – Creo que trataba de decirme que soy un idiota, ¿no lo crees?

La peliazul soltó una divertida carcajada ante sus palabras y al escucharla el rubio se contagió de ella.

-Sabes Naruto, – habló ahora la chica después de sus risas. – hay algo que tengo que decirte.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba segura que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y el rubio que se acercaba a ella para despedirla con una sonrisa en su rostro, se lo recordaba.

Su vuelo salía en veinte minutos y entonces despegaría con rumbo a una nueva ciudad en donde sus primos y Hanabi la esperaban ansiosos junto con toda una nueva vida y experiencias por delante.

Hace un mes que se habían graduado del bachillerato, y ahora estaba por realizar la elección que le habia dicho a Naruto desde ese día que la dieron de alta en el hospital.

La peliazul vio como Naruto se apresuraba hacia donde ella se encontraba, mientras esquivaba a las personas a su alrededor. Y al llegar la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

Aunque era una despedida no sería el final. Y aunque a Naruto no le agradara tanto la idea de que Hinata se alejara de él, la apoyaba cien por ciento en la decisión que habia tomado.

La separó de él tan sólo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y recorrió sus mejillas y su cuello hasta acariciar su cabello ahora corto hasta los hombros.

-¿Ya te dije que me encanta tu nuevo corte?

La peliazul rio sonrojada.

-Como un millón de veces.

Sin poder contenerse Naruto la besó con anhelo.

-Voy a extrañarte demasiado, Hinata. Prometo visitarte en cuanto salga de las garras de _ero-sennin._

-Entonces creo que nos veremos hasta mi titulación, será difícil que el abuelo Jiraya te suelte. – bromeó ante la cara apesadumbrada del chico y Hinata le acarició gentilmente su majilla. –Deberías de hacerle más caso Naruto, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

El chico suspiró.

-Está bien, creo que le daré una oportunidad a su escuela de negocios.

La peliazul sonrió de pronto desviando la mirada.

-Y si no, s-siempre puedes venir conmigo a Londres. – habló sonrojada.

Y ante esa reacción el rubio sonrió ladino.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿acaso eso es una proposición formal? – la chica llevó sus manos a su sonrojado rostro para cubrirlo avergonzada mientras Naruto reía divertido. La haló hacia él una vez más y la abrazó.

-Te extrañare demasiado – habló ahora la chica correspondiendo el abrazo y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio.

-Yo también. – la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. – Pero quiero que empieces a retomar tú propia historia Hinata. – su semblante era amable con un toque de seriedad. - Y no te preocupes por mí, tu príncipe no se ira a ninguna parte. – le sonrió guasón depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios. – _Y estos_ – otro beso. – _definitivamente_. – beso. – _no serán los últimos que te dé._

Pegó sus labios una vez más cerrando su promesa entre ellos y Hinata se llenó de dicha y tranquilidad.

Naruto tenía razón. Estos definitivamente no serían los últimos besos que se dieran.

Y este no sería el final.

Después de todo, el final de cada cuento es sólo el inicio de otro.

 **FIN**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta aquí Hinata habló todo lo que tenia guardado en su interior ya sea por sus inseguridades o por miedo, pero lo tenia preparado hasta el final pues me pareció lo mas adecuado. Y el desenlace con Naruto y la familia de Hinata también me gustó, y obvio que tenia que golpear a Hiashi jajaja xD Y sé que me odiaran por separar a nuestra hermosa pareja, pero para mi es una muy buena decisión para ella el alejarse tan si quiera un tiempo de todo eso que le recordaría lo que había pasado, y tampoco quise explayarme mucho en eso para no hacerlo tedioso. Era como que mas que obvio el porqué tomó esa decisión al final.**_

 _ **¡Y pues nada! pasen al pequeño epilogo x3 ahí me despediré formalmente... besos ;***_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nos leemos abajo ;D**_

 **Epilogo**

Estaba desesperado.

Hacia un año que no la tenía frente a él.

Aunque sus llamadas y mensajes eran frecuentes, el no poder sentirla y tenerla entre sus brazos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba moviendo su pie derecho frenéticamente esperando a que la banda eléctrica frente a él le arrojara su maleta para poder salir corriendo de ese aeropuerto lo antes posible.

Por fin después de un año de arduo trabajo y estudios al mismo tiempo, gracias a las explotaciones que su abuelo le hacía pasar en la empresa familiar, Naruto por fin podría visitar a Hinata en Londres. Y no pudo esperar ni un día más cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Habia llamado a Hinata, aunque para ella ya era pasada la media noche, diciéndole que iría a visitarla y la chica chilló de la emoción. Al día siguiente Naruto compró el boleto de avión y esa misma noche habia despegado con rumbo a Londres.

Su ser estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla.

¿Cómo se encontraría Hinata ahora?

Aunque sus llamadas eran diarias, las video llamadas no eran tan frecuentes pues los tiempos de ambos casi nunca se ajustaban y cuando estaban desocupados solamente podían hablar unos cuantos minutos. La última vez que la habia visto a través de la pantalla de su computadora, Hinata se veía con más energías, llena de brillo y de vida, y su cabello habia crecido otro poco.

Sin duda se habia vuelto más hermosa y eso le preocupaba.

Ella estando del otro lado del mundo y él ahí sin poder defenderla de cualquiera que se le acercara, lo hacía sentirse completamente celoso e impotente. Pero sobre todo, después de ese día que le habia contado como ella tenía nuevos amigos y los cuales estos también eran japoneses pues se encontraban en un semestre de intercambio.

Ah, y sin mencionar también que a su bella Hinata se le habia olvidado decirle que eran hombres.

¡Hombres!

Demonios, estaba seguro que su inocente Hinata podría correr peligro con esos a los que llamaba amigos pues a lo que le habia contado la chica, uno estaba loco por los perros y el otro era un raro que le gustaban los niños.

Naruto pasó una mano por su rostro abatido.

No debería de estar pensando en eso ahora. Sakura y los chicos ya le habían dicho que no fuera tan idiota. Y tenían razón, era obvio que sólo eran amigos de su Hinata, y ella seguía siendo su novia. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero aun así, se plantaría seriamente la idea de pedirle matrimonio aun si apenas estaban por cumplir sus veinte años.

¡No, demonios no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? El cansancio del vuelo, el cambio de horario y la tortura de no tener a Hinata cerca, lo estaban volviendo loco.

¿Casarse a esa edad? No joder, todavía no era el tiempo adecuado para eso.

Soltó un frustrado y fastidioso suspiro, y tomó la maleta que se asomaba por la banda eléctrica mientras salía lo más rápido que podía de ese atestado lugar.

Voló por el piso y atropelló a las personas a su alrededor ignorando completamente los insultos que le dedicaban en otra lengua, y entonces llegó a las enormes puertas de salida del aeropuerto y su frenética carrera paró abruptamente al ver a unos metros de él a la persona que ocupaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos.

Y ésta se volvió hacia él, y el rubio sintió en ese momento como su pecho se contraía y su corazón se volcaba de entusiasmo al ver a la chica que tanto añoraba su ser.

Y al encontrarse de nuevo con esos hermosos y perlados ojos que lo miraban anhelantes, la idea de pedirle matrimonio ahora ya no le parecía tan descabellada.

Total, en los cuentos de hadas las princesas siempre se casaban a los dieciséis años ¿no?

¿O era que _Ero-sennin_ y _Oba-san_ se habían casado a esa edad?

Que más daba ya, ahora este iba a ser su propio cuento de hadas.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Lo sé, súper cortísimo y a lo mejor querían (o esperaban) algo más. Pero sólo se me ocurrió hacer esto y en un solo punto de vista puesto que sí pensé en poner alguna escena pero eso para mi ya se me hacia demasiado y pensé que no me iba a quedar tan bien**_ _ **pues iba a estar muy cargada y hasta me iba a salir muy cursi o empalagosa y eso ya enfada jajaja xD**_ _ **Así que preferí dejar este epilogo abierto x3 Espero me entiendan x3**_

 _ **¡Y puuees nadaa! hemos llegado al final de la historia que en serio estoy muy agradecida por todas esas personitas bellas que dedicaron su valioso tiempo para leerla hasta el final. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! sin ustedes estos proyectos no salieran a delante xD ¡y nunca me cansare de agradecerles! Sus comentarios eran oro puro para mi así que de verdad ¡muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Espero que la historia les haya llenado hasta el final y la hayan disfrutado pues en sí ese es el objetivo y todo esto es para ustedes y su entretenimiento. Gracias una vez más por todo y espero leerlos pronto en alguna otra travesía mía o por supuesto en una suya! ;)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todo! ;***_

 _ **Se despide:**_

 _ **Miss Grimm.**_


End file.
